Brother and Sister Season 1
by Solaris91
Summary: Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist and MC Cobra escape from the prison where they were detained by the intervention of a little girl. Back in San Francisco, assist in disbelief at the return of Drago, discovering that he and the girl are deeply linked.  .
1. Chapter 1:Freedom

Chapter 1: Freedom.  
>San Francisco had always been considered an industrious city, tourist interest, and above all quiet so we can live. He was in twelfth place among the most populous cities in the United States of America, the tourists came in droves to enjoy its wonders such as the Golden Gate Bridge, Golden Gate Park or the Millennium Tower, as well as other many wonders found there.<p>

This ... before it was almost razed to the ground.

Two years ago, in the midst of a seemingly quiet night, the city had been shaken by an event so terrible to have felt throughout the world, announced by an earthquake whose epicenter was recorded at San Francisco, where it was exactly located on the Golden Gate Bridge: From then on, the situation had worsened, the sky turned blood red, huge banks of storm clouds lightning emanated to no end, violent tornado demolished skyscrapers solids such as paper, leaving behind trails of rubble, and from all hideous skeletal threatening hissing like snakes, injecting fear into the hearts of people.  
>Those moments of sheer terror had convinced the world population had reached the end of the world, but as happens in every tragedy, the light always comes back to shine bringing peace.<p>

No one has ever figured out exactly what happened that day.  
>Even the inhabitants of San Francisco.<br>In contrast, however, of three prisoners held in state prison serving a sentence of 80 years for a serious crime. The trio, or three street thugs, he stood aside in a corner of the prison yard with sullen air, completely uninterested in the activities of air time granted by the property such as sports or the gym, keeping away from other inmates with whom he kept talking.  
>"I hate this place. I'm going crazy here. "Said the thinnest of the three, running a hand through his thick hair purple hair combed forward in a particular.<br>"Yo man, breaking news: our" vacation "in here will continue for 78 lousy years." He said to his boss, a teenager of 19 years and green-eyed blonde, with acne on the cheeks, and the right eyebrow cut in a corner.  
>"With the slop in which poison us, passing food, will not stand still for 78 years." The third boy, more muscular and fat of the three-haired brush blacks and bushy sideburns, nodded in silence, looking disgusted that that should have been a sandwich.<br>Strike Master Ice, the blond boy, glanced at the cloudy sky that disappeared over the high concrete walls of the prison whose tops were adorned with barbed wire coiled on itself, constantly monitored by guards who were held like vultures ready to pounce on held in case of revolution, remembered the day when the world was about to change radically, now so far away in time, but whose emotions and feelings still existed on his skin. This time, for the first time in his life, he had seen the true power, strength in all its purity and destructive capacity, the ability to make you feel the most powerful man of all: to have worked along with fellow MC Cobra DJ Fist and the result of a demon (a real demon, one that is not defined as such), was rewarded for his loyalty with a unique gift that made him more evil, more destructive, and more incredible any human being on the face of this earth: the adrenaline that had flooded the veins of his body was hot, something that in one word called "phenomenal."  
>How he missed that feeling!<br>He would pay any price just to hear again a god!  
>Unfortunately, the troublemaker of the cops had taken away everything, reducing all that dust that had worked hard.<p>

A guard inside called the order of the court. The hour of air was coming to an end, and each of the prisoners returned to his cell.

Hours 00:15. In prison, all was calm and quiet.  
>The guards on the night shift were about to complete their tour with a listlessness that made them yawn constantly. They could not wait to go home to sleep. Also that night there were no problems, the "residents" slept deeply suspicious and no movement was reported by colleagues in other areas of the building or room by security cameras.<br>The only annoying thing was damn cold.  
>Okay that was in the summer and that the criminals were entitled to keep cool, but lowering the air conditioning to the point of shivering was exaggerated.<br>"Hey Robert, have a controlled plant, here we are freezing our butts." He said one of the guards at the walkie talkie, with no response.  
>"Robert? Chris? Do you read me? "Repeated the man with the same results. Cursing mentally, put on his radio and gun and went to the control room, where he realized that there the air was cold ... even cold, and ice formed on the edges of the wall and ceiling, it was a clear test.<br>"What the hell ...?" Suspicious and fearful of this unnatural phenomenon, ran to the room where he found the cameras, however, blocked the handle, which managed to release only shooting at the lock and open up the door with a kick, finding all 'internal human statues of ice that blocked with a look of terror on her face, her eyes darting from side to side.  
>"Oh Crap ..."<p>

"Atchiuuu! What the hell is going on? It dies of cold in here "said MC Cobra, by which time the temperature inside the prison had become unbearable. The prisoners shouted to do something, constantly trembling and trying to cover as much as possible with the few blankets available while they waited for their guardians did you live, but no one to help, not one person stepped in to fix this absurd situation that had transformed the place of detention in a cold room.  
>"Ugly bastards! Let us get out of here! We have no intention of becoming a popsicle! If I can get your hands on me I will regret having decided to set aside the law, you heard me? "<br>"Ice Calm down, save your breath for ... for ... Atchiuuu! ... To warm. "  
>"Yeah blond, get calm down. How else are you going to get out of here? "A strange voice caught the attention of the trio who, leaning through the bars, looked out towards those who had spoken. A female figure stood a few steps from their cell, resting on the opposite wall with a wry smile and lively eyes: it was a girl of about 15 years, a high 1.55, amber-skinned, brown hair cut bob and emerald green eyes. He was wearing beige shorts to the knee pants equipped with a small blue pouch attached to their belt and a purple T-shirt without sleeves, high collar, with a particular pattern of black thread sewn in the center.<br>Perplexed, looked at her as if it were a rare beast. It was not usual to see in a place infamous as that a girl so young, the only people with whom they had to do were the guards and their lawyers, and only rarely managed to be lucky enough to meet a stranger or a beautiful woman. Unfortunately, they had touched a child.  
>"Who are you, shrimp? This is not a playground for little kids. "<br>"Hey, I'm a shrimp! And I'm not here to play, I am here, if you can give pleasure to know, to free you and your friends."  
>"You? Free us? "Hearing these words, the trio after a quick exchange of glances laughed in disbelief at what had just heard.<br>"What we found so funny," asked the girl seriously.  
>"Look what I'm talking seriously."<br>"Oh yeah, right. Of course! We can not wait to see you bend the bars with your incredible muscles! "  
>"No! No! Will use his laser sight to melt steel! "<br>As they enjoy the "jokes" are slow to take the same hilarity on the particular guest who remained completely unmoved. A few minutes later she smiled, but only when the laughter of the three were stopped suddenly stifled by a clamp to the throat caused by the sharp claws, which are generated by a thin layer of ice formed suddenly on the bars of their cells: the menacing hands prevented him from to withdraw his head for safety, and the blood starts to flow regularly and your breath began to collapse, too quickly just to be able to think. Other ice spread down the hall in which stood, wrapping whatever is in the outpost that was captured in a crystalline layer forms graceful blue and white, including people whose voices suddenly went out one after another, making so drop a deathly silence.  
>"This amuses you?" She asked.<br>The three shook their heads in the negative response.  
>"No? Really say? Strange, because I find it hilarious. But you are right, there is no time for joking, we have urgent business to attend to. "He concluded, snapping his fingers at the same time, which freed them from deadly close and prison whose bars were transformed into soft snow. Incredulous, the boys stared at the remnants of steel mixed with the white matter lying at their feet, and consequently, the "cause" of that casino.<br>"Come on, the guards will not remain forever frozen to death." The girl said, motioning to follow.

Meanwhile, the ice began to melt, the four after a short run they reached the courtyard, where a blue van, which is normally used to supply the kitchens of food, waiting for them with the engine already has access. They jumped on board and went at full speed, breaking through the fence and disappeared into the moonless night, while a distant and barely audible siren gave the alarm about what had happened. Looking out from the cabin, Fist and Cobra Ice stared at the prison to become a dot and disappear after a few kilometers away, remaining silent throughout the first time to scream and cheer loudly.  
>"Woh! I can not believe it! We are free! "<br>"Yo man! We've scrubbed those bad dude! No one can tie us! "  
>"See? I was not tricky 'around when I said that I would set free. "<br>"Beautiful little guy move. Whoever you are, you've prevented from mold in the place of nerds. "  
>"Then you will not mind helping me accordingly. This makes you my debtors, you know. "<br>"Debtors? Wooooh! Brake shrimp, we are not so "grateful" to repay what you did for us. So do not let strange illusions, you feel me? "  
>"Okay, whatever you want ... but I were you change your mind, now, to avoid returning to prison with broken bones."<br>"And you think your ridiculous threats will make us change your mind?"  
>"Threats? Really I'm just trying to tell you that I can not drive! "cried the girl, pointing out to passengers that the van was dangerously poised on the right wheels.<p>

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ San Francisco, at 4:00  
>The city was still asleep in a deep sleep when the quartet entered it.<br>He looked like a construction site because of the many cranes, cement mixers and bulldozers parked near homes and half-ruined buildings, surrounded by scaffolding of iron that protected the little that was left standing.  
>The old and the new lived together in the ruins of San Francisco post-apocalyptic characterized by heaps of broken bricks and skeletons of a civilization that was nearly extinct, gleaming skyscrapers and commercial structures of pure steel shone for their shiny appearance and clean. Despite the bad "adventure", the population in those two years had recovered quickly and was working hard to restore normalcy lost. Ice company, bad memories aside, had to admit the fact that surprised them, and were eager to take advantage of lost time in jail.<br>Before you hurry up and get even with the little one, before they could return to the dear old habits.  
>Forced them to go to the old baseball stadium where, opened a breach in the fence that prevented access, download the speakers with him in the unusual material composed of marble statues depicting black creatures, perhaps belonging to the Western mythology, brushes and bottles ink, and other stuff that seemed part of dead animals. They unloaded everything at the center of the former playing field, taking care not to stumble in the seats of the spectators were scattered everywhere or large, ignoring the girl who tinkered with his "games" while babbling incomprehensible sentences.<br>"Ok boss, what we do now that we are free?"  
>"First we get rid of those ridiculous orange jump suits. Second, we recover our skate and the other stuff. Third, unleashing us until we breath in our lungs! "<br>"Yeah! I'm there. But ... if they had to peck those who have thrown in? "  
>"An eye for eye, tooth for tooth, my friend."<br>By understanding what it meant flying Ice, Fist and Cobra laughed maliciously, cracking his fingers ready to act. Before to go, the girl passed him and dyed the grass of the field with one of his brushes, completing an intricate design: their feet had been designed a diamond in the center was filled with a Celtic cross adorned with thorns, outside enclosed a perfect circle with four branches in the shape of heart on which were placed the statues that stared ominously jar placed at the center of china, where the little one fit in the pieces of animals, plus a lock of hair and it tore the thick foliage. Intrigued by his work, the trio stood by it, even when he raised the object above his head with some difficulty, starting to utter a kind of refrain, which took almost shouting meanwhile that the complicated design was beginning to shine a light crimson red that became blinding, so that the ink that formed as lava boiled, releasing fumes that made it hard to breathe poison, but not enough to stop the work of the little witch.  
>relented when he saw all three boys jumped scared when the circle is literally lifted from the ground, hovering in the sky for several minutes before sticking perfectly straight on the ground, releasing a liquid substance inside the orange that made him look like a Stargate and, as such, turned out to be a portal, a humanoid figure sprang out of that "passage", surrounded by the fire that prevented their recognition, rolling over itself before settling on her back and in absolute silence.<br>Ice Fist Cobra and were speechless.  
>She was happy on the contrary, and with a trembling voice said:<br>"Welcome back Drago."


	2. Chapter 2: Past and Future

**Author Note: **I hope that the second chapter is to your liking. My concern is not only English but also the spaces between the other is a scene I try to share with the signs, because when I published the first chapter did not appear.

if anyone knows how to help me, you may speak without problems.  
>O, and thanks for the comments you leave.<p>

Chapter 2: Past and Future.  
>When at last the flames were extinguished, the creature began to move slowly.<br>Without fire to cover it, his appearance was clear: through his clothes torn and burnt, the skin from head to toe, was covered with olive-green scales, different on the chest it was gold. His head was adorned with a series of sharp horns, plus three longer placed adjacent to the cheeks, and he looked very muscular physique in itself, as well as the long tail.  
>The "creature" is put on all fours panting heavily. He raised his head, and looked with ruby red irises four people staring at him speechless, assuming an expression confused and unable to say a word.<br>"D ... Drago?" Said Ice stammered, incredulously to review the devil in the flesh that two years ago, had almost conquered the world.  
>"But how the hell ...?"<br>"Draggggoooooo" cried the girl suddenly, jumping on the demon who fell back because of the run-up that she took. She hugged him endlessly repeating his name, almost in tears, causing the interruption of the spell that had hitherto kept under control, restoring everything to normality in the field of baseball left.  
>Drago stared at the girl with surprise. He tried to push it away, but he was not capable, and the only way to take it off hit it off was behind her head with his tail, which responded by moaning in pain and covering the point of impact, leaving the socket. The demon looked at her with surprise, passing it gently on the cheek, his sharp claws.<br>Meanwhile, the Ice Crew had not the faintest idea what to do: a brat had them escape, their ex-boss had come back from hell ... who knows what's next?  
>This meant that they could slip away in peace and start to steal, cheat and break the teeth to anyone who put in their way?<br>Honestly, they hoped to be.  
>In silence they began to head toward the exit, when the sirens of the police blocked them, audible enough to make him understand that they were nearby, terribly close: the cops had caught them, and would not hesitate to use force to throw them in jail again without making too many compliments. Ready to escape or seek a hiding place, or an escape route, which in turn saw the Drago and the girl were going through a kind of vortex whose light was making them disappear. Without thinking twice followed them, convinced that he would have saved their skin: once lost the senses through light, but not before an awful empty feeling to disturb the stomach and the world around them became clouded and confused, mixing colors that gave him the form.<p>

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ The first to regain consciousness was DJ.  
>The boy muttered stunned and sickened by the terrible experience.<br>His companions were lying beside him unconscious, surrounded by bags of garbage.  
>He made sure that they have nothing broken, the back ached a bit 'but nothing to worry about. He glanced at the outpost, looking like inside a container of iron which had been deprived of the roof, allowing the terrible smell of the waste to disperse into the air, and admire the sky lemon yellow typical of the first hour am. The container door was ajar, open it completely was not a problem for a force like DJ that grabbed the rusty edge, moved it up to create an opening large enough to allow it to pass, causing an annoying squeal so that caused the awakening of his companions.<br>Strikemaster Ice and MC Cobra, rearranged the ideas a little and recovered his strength, he ventured outside of the container.  
>It found many others like them, scattered throughout a wide area and heaps of earth piled nearby, police sirens could be heard no more, not even a policeman came to arrest them, and they were comforted.<br>"Enough bullshit, let's get out of here."

Ice Fist and Cobra were satisfied and happy to have avoided the jail, but the good mood vanished when it reached the city center has ... well ... they found something very absurd!  
>San Francisco was not the same, it was ... more futuristic, like out of a science fiction movie in 3D!<br>Everything was incredible, the sky was driven by queues of flying machines, most similar to Ferrari, whose occupants crushed the horn repeatedly to continue the flight, the old concrete roads, however, adorned with trees, flowers and exotic plants , were crowded by people of any ethnicity, half accompanied by androids that supported or carried shopping bags or boxes, and came out continuously by shops and luxurious colorful holograms that invited you to visit.  
>Common objects such as road traffic signs, mailboxes, lampposts and other, were driven by small screens which invited the public to respect the environment, order and things like that.<br>Even the architecture of the buildings was different: most of the skyscrapers that seemed crystal due to the excessive presence of glass in the windows, were built with special shapes such as arches or screw shaped, or, similar to ship's sail or pyramids.  
>"Um ... not to make the figure of the nuisance, but ... I think we had a big cock in following our old boss." Cobra said, visibly worried.<br>"You said, friend. But ... easy man, we have been in worse situations, you feel me? "Ice tried to reassure him.  
>"Yep, but back then we had demonic powers, but now we have not even a dime."<br>"No problem. We'll make soon. Proceed with the plans, starting with getting rid of these suits. They give too much attention. "  
>"Yeah. What the fuck are you looking at you? Clear shrimp! "cried Cobra to a boy who, along with two peers, he had stopped to watch curiously, making him run away in tears. A Dj just a menacing growl to scare away the other two.<p>

It was hard to go unnoticed with the wardrobe on the prison.  
>No place in the "new" San Francisco was isolated enough to try to turn and give an air of normal, even the most isolated alleys were too lively for their tastes, and police patrols were becoming too frequent. The opportunity presented itself to achieve a settled form of an open van: jump on board just before it automatically closes, and he left, they waited in silence inside the cabin, taking care not to be kept inside the boxes falling apart , wondering where they would be finished if the target would be to their liking.<br>When he finally stopped after a total time of about 3 hours, quickly exit the taxi improvised and went to explore the new destination. This time to take them there were glittering skyscrapers and technological tools, shacks and dirt are proficient in the area that looked like a huge construction site, the streets reduced to piles of gravel, wet cement and spare iron undefined.  
>Unlike the first area visited, there was not even a human being in the outpost. Everything was quiet, serene and abandoned ... but not too much: in that instant, they saw wandering furtively their girl friends who wore the envelopes too big for her that almost threatened to fall, disappearing after having turned the corner.<br>She was the cause of all, she brought them there and she would solve their problems.  
>They were followed by her for the entire abandoned slums without losing sight of, even when she walked into a hut and disappeared, breaking improvised within the structure by breaking the door: the frightened girl screamed and dropped the merchandise, Ice and the others were ready to attack, but when a beam of iron was thrown upon them (apparently from nowhere) secured to the floor, they lost any "enthusiasm."<br>"What the fuck ...?"  
>"Hey! What are you doing here you three? You ... you should not be around here! "cried her surprise.<br>"Stop screaming! We already have the routes of our balls! "  
>A roar that silenced Ice froze in fear. A dark figure moved toward them, making the dart thing hissed like a whip. Drago came out of the shadows: it was wrapped with bandages, staggered and gasped slightly again, and face you could tell he was tired and feeble.<br>"The Ice Crew?" He said in his strange distorted voice, staring at the street boy.  
>"Yo ... D. Man ... what time no see. "<br>"You are lucky that the beam is I got out of hand, otherwise you would be dead hours. What are you doing here? "  
>"And what we would understand! Boss, what's going on here? Before we were at the ballpark, then we are sucked into a hallucinogenic stuff, let's go to town and everything seems to come out of a science fiction movie! "<br>"Calm Ice, the explanation is simple."  
>"Yo, this is not cool, dawg. This mess started because of that shrimp! "<br>"Be careful how you turn to my sister Cobra, if you want to preserve your tongue."  
>"Yeah, we do not ... Yo man, wait ... Sister?"<br>Cobra, Dj Ice and turned toward the girl with wide eyes, and this in turn stared at them puzzled, realizing that it was not the same as before: her body was covered with scales like Drago, only they were white as snow, and as he had the irises of the eyes red, her hair had assumed a blue tint and had tufts of purple scattered everywhere, on the cheeks and forehead that had grown two little horns, and the thin tip of the tail dangling back and forth was divided into two parts.  
>"She's Winter, my younger sister." He just said the demon, dispelling any doubt.<p>

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ None of the three found the courage to Commenting on the relationship of Drago.  
>Once they had the honor of knowing her father, a beast-like 3 meters tall dinosaur, that had fallen with him into the hell from which he fled only because of ... sister. All had thought about him, but he could have a relative like ... well ... it was amazing. Monstrous aspect aside, at first glance seem to have a relationship, she was too innocent a face to go to a demon, and the voice and attitude similar to those of a human being held this view. Drago, however, was not the type to joke about certain things, contrast, therefore, be ruled out.<br>But what shocked them more was the fact that were no longer in their time ... in the sense that they were in the Future.  
>Who had crossed the passage to escape the police was in fact a passage of time, a step that can make travel through time, past or future to be.<br>"I'm really surprised. I knew that you were bold and ready for anything, but it came after the passing of time do not you believe him capable of. "Drago said seriously.  
>"But we were chased! What do we know we could? "Cobra said.<br>"Too bad for you anyway. Open a portal of time is not like driving a car. It was the first time for me to succeed in this spell, and do not guarantee the success of a second. "Winter said, standing next to his brother sitting quietly.  
>"You'll do it all right shrimp! We are not going to rot in this subspecies of freak of nature! We want the old San Francisco! "<br>"Moderate human tones. I will be small, but I have enough Chi to make you to very sick. "  
>Before Winter and Ice could start a fight, with a roar Drago stopped them, and addressed to human said:<br>"If you care so much to return to your age, you must first earn a return ticket."  
>"Yo, dawg we are all ears. Shoot away. "<br>"You must help me in a very special mission, a job which only you have the right skills."  
>"What job do you speak?"<br>"I want to find the 7 containers of Chi demonic power."


	3. Chapter 3: First Mission

_Chapter 3: First mission.  
>" You mean that you are no longer the "Mega - daemon - destroy - the world"? " Ice asked in amazement.<br>" Unfortunately, yes. " Drago said through clenched teeth, breaking a metal bar.  
>The Ice Crew walked away fearing he would be the next to finish their pieces. They had already experienced his anger, once, and had no reason to try again.<br>" Currently ... it's my fault. " Winter admitted embarrassed voice.  
>The boys turned to the demon, with eyes fixed on the ground, holding his tail nervously snaked their points.<br>"The spell I used to open the portal clearly said that I had to use ingredients "original" on the place and the person to call back, on top of all that pile of junk ... but I did not think he would return to its original state even my brother ... "  
>She hated him for saying those words, not only increased the anger of his brother, but made her look like an idiot in front of those three humans, the most useless beings on planet Earth.<br>It was a devil, for God's sake!  
>A demon must never appear incapable!<br>Especially when compared with a weak!  
>It was the main rule!<br>She could not believe she made the figure of the amateur witch!  
>She should have to lie with some story to make a good impression about its magical powers, but it was too late.<br>SHe felt the stern gaze of Drago on himself and did not dare raise her head in guilt for what had happened.  
>"The only bright side ..." Dragon intervened at some point.<br>"... And my powers have not disappeared. I'm just weak, quiet inside my body, waiting to be able to unleash on the world. But to do that, I must first ... how can you say? "  
>"Reactivate it? "<br>"Yes, something like that. is to do it, you have a track of who left earlier in the containers. "_

"So, we have to leave again around the world, or for the state. Uhm ... D. man, wait here. "  
>The trio stood on the sidelines in a dusty corner of the shed, and a low voice, clinging to each other, discussed the current situation: the temptation to return demons them lured a lot, and although they wanted to return to their time, had no intention of losing for the second time an 'opportunity so rare.<br>The days when they had worked with Drago were the best of their lives.  
>They remembered well the day in which they were hired, they were released a few weeks in prison, armed with only a skateboard and had wandered about the slums and ghettos of San Francisco in search of employment from the best gangster and criminal gangs in the area. Unfortunately, without success.<br>Nobody had considered good enough, it had given the impression of real hard even when, to demonstrate the liver, had broken the ass to all those who had them put to the test. Only the demon, when they visited him in his lair at the landfill, he had become aware of their capabilities by unscrupulous and breaks bones, the only one that had allowed them to vent every atom of repressed anger and violence in their bodies.  
>And thanks to the power of Fire Chi.<br>It would have been idiots to withdraw.  
>"Guys, do not know about you, but just I am excited to return to become again a demon. " Comment Smiling Cobra.<br>"Did you tell pal'. In this way we'll make also lost two years in prison. "  
>I agree to do, finally took a decision and turned to the demon:<br>"Ok dawg, we are at your service. "

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ The alliance was made.  
>Drago had again his henchmen, the Ice Crew a job, and both a goal to accomplish.<br>To succeed, however, had to prepare for duty, in the days following the meeting, everyone prepared themselves to face a difficult mission in the past had given him many problems: Drago he trained hard to regain his energy and his fitness, especially in order to maximize his power demonic and his Fire Chi that was somewhat "off" after the trip in Limbo; Ice and the other did the same, especially in stealing and juggling skills with the skate or other they were interested in extreme sports.  
>The latter rolled up their sleeves to make up above the wardrobe.<br>Nothing in those days created problems, with some ... "mishap" on the part of Winter: More than once had to go to her when they heard small explosions, or smelled something burning, to make sure she was not finished in crumbs fault of his own magic. The trio he threatened to pack more than once to make him take shots with her absurd little games, but the demon girl was not going to stop spells utter incomprehensible or create smelly potions, and consequently, she liked to tease him by using them every such as experiments.  
>Needless to say, the side effects were not pleasant at all, except for Winter who took advantage to laugh.<p>

Yet another argument forced the latter to escape and to rescue her magical effects before the gangsters destroy them. The San Francisco abandoned had no secrets from her, she knew every secret nook and corner, in addition to the numerous hiding places that offered the ruins and the houses destroyed seeds. Small jumps, a twirl here and there, and the game was done, the bores had not the faintest idea where it was over. She chuckled satisfied and went his way, but stopped short when she heard an uproar.  
>Nearby, her brother was training and had not noticed her.<p>

Winter secretly spied on him.  
>Since he made that trip back in time she saw him differently, perhaps more serious, which was strange for her because she knew him as a sadist always in the mood to joke, ready to make the typical jokes from his elder brother, and instead, had did any of this. Well, obviously there were more important things to do, and yet not new that air made her happy. SHe sighed sadly before she scream out loud and dodge a ball of fire directed towards her, making her go against an old garage that ended completely incinerated.<br>"Wow ... I had a narrow escape. "  
>"You said it. " The girl was lying on the ground as soon as the threatening voice of the demon with his arms crossed staring at her seriously.<br>"Hello big brother. " She said with a grin.  
>"What are you doing here? Did I mention that I do not need to nurse, I'm fine now. "<br>"It was not my intention to bother you. I just wanted to ... uh ... train. That's it, I swear!" He said nothing, walked away grunting, Winter came back without saying a word. Drago stopped and turned to her, worried that it could receive a scolding.  
>"Perfect. Let's get right to work."<br>_"Thank Demon"_ she thought.

During three hours the two did nothing but fight each other to hone their martial arts techniques, including using claws and fangs. Neither had plans to go easy on the training that had followed from an early age had to be rigorously serious and unscrupulous, typical for the demons who did not know mercy. Having dodged yet another flying kick, Winter climbed a lamp post to recover her breath, taking advantage of time to ask for something with a lot of shyness:  
>"You are worried that makes you look bad in front of your minions? "<br>"Do not say crap. Why should I care about them, and above all, a stupid thing like that?" Said Drago, destroying the lamp post with a simple shot of flame and forcing Winter to jump on.  
>"Because is standing next to me might seem like a baby-sitter. In short, a loser. " Drago merely to puff some flame from his mouth and nostrils. They continued to fight valiantly, but she still had some curiosity to take off.<br>"Are you really sure you want to help these piles of meat?"  
>"Their help is needed if we are to avoid problems."<br>"But do not shudder at having to live with them? I mean, monkeys are much more popular companions."  
>"Hey! We've heard! Just wait till you find you and we do pay!" Ice Cobra insult shouted offended. Apparently they were in the outpost.<br>In confessing his doubts, the girl is distracted, and did not have time to dodge a straight punch in the face that made her spin on itself, making going to bump into an old abandoned truck.

What will it hurt.  
>"Are you okay?" Drago asked. She answered with a simple ok done by hand. Immediately after the demon approached her, helping her up.<br>"With or without you ..." continued to tell her at once.  
>"... I do not care what others say. If it were not for you, I'd still be a prisoner in the Netherworld."<br>Winter hardly believe it.  
>He was ... tank her?<br>Despite the fact he had lost all his powers?  
>Boy, was news to her.<br>Usually, when someone makes a big trouble with his injury, ended up charred or, if going well, with some broken bones.  
>Before she could say something, Drago stops suddenly, clutching his head in a terrible agony. The girl had no idea what was happening, scared to death she called for help the humans who came shortly after referred to by her screams, coming at the very moment in which her brother replied: without explaining what had happened, he ordered all ' Ice Crew to follow it immediately before it was too late, leaving behind his sister shouted that they can have an explanation.<p>

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ A vision based on a few clear images in shades of red, Drago warned that San Francisco was that he longs for: at the airport There was a precious cargo from San Diego, contained in a case that mingled among hundreds of other similar, each directed in a different destination.  
>Which reported that he was interested in the logo of China.<br>So there would be no trouble recognizing it, but to see it ... that it would be difficult, the hangar where the boxes were placed was huge, and each box placed in bulk, without any order.  
>For a similar idiocy, Drago was not going to surrender, and opened the boxes one by one background with claws, including those who were sent to other states; imitated by Ice and others.<br>A loud noise stopped four.  
>They looked around without finding anything.<br>They could not be security guards, had them bound, gagged and locked in public toilet for women. They had also blocked the entrance to avoid the possible eventuality that someone should come and peck at them.  
>A figure moved quickly behind them, away in a hurry.<br>They give chase before he could take advantage to escape and hide, or worse, call the police. Of anyone who was, dodged every object that was launched on him, stopping only when the four pounced at once.

"Caught! "  
>"Ouch! You Weighed a ton! Get up off me!"<br>Suddenly shouted the "take".  
>"What the ...? Winter?"<br>"The dwarf? What the hell are you doing here? "  
>"I followed you, genius. It takes time to understand it?"<br>"See that we are not here to play with dolls, go back straight back or else ... " Before Ice could add another word, Winter's tail whipped him in the face, shut up. The girl slipped from under the bodies of the boys to jump around on a machine to take shelter, staring at the surroundings with curiosity.  
>"Why have you come here? "<br>"The First Chi is here, inside one of these boxes."

"Wow. We expect a good job. There will be at least 1000, and perhaps even more."  
>"Thank you Miss, we had not noticed."<br>"You are at least a vague idea about where to direct the search? I mean, a clue.  
>"Except that it will reach China. Nothing more."<em><br>_"All? I thought the problem was more serious. Leave it to me boys." Perplexed by such security, the four were fun to watch her jump from one box to another seemingly without stopping. Do not even checked if he was just jumping on the case, she merely whistling merrily the tune of a famous song, which made him ask the human if she was actually a demon.

At one stopped and sniffed the air, attracted by a scent that only she could hear, which led her to a series of cases the most isolated from all others, from which came the muffled sounds too suspicious to understand what it was, but the total interest that only one, the one with the flag of China: breaks up the wooden planks one by one until the front of the box was not totally free for us to look inside, giggling satisfied for the work.

Now that they had found the "prize", the mission seemed to end.  
>"For the Netherworld... But it is very tender!" Winter in a shrill voice exclaimed, grabbing a panda cub that was curious about the meeting, followed by five other copies.<br>She hugged him as if it were a toy, giving him nicknames absurd and rubbed her nose on the black and white fur.  
>"What a fucking joke is this, little one? We were not looking for balls of fur, but a demonic power!"<br>"I did. The strong and unique smell of a demon is what led me here, not the desire to fool."  
>"If this is the case, because there's a bear in two colors?"<br>"This should tell me you: the Chi was next to a specimen of this species?"

The question brings to mind a memory ... a little awkward about the Chi.  
><em><br>_The power of the Moon, capable of controlling gravity, was originally kept in a lotus flower, symbol of the Immortals who defeated the evil demons in ancient time.  
>The flower was found at the San Diego Zoo, in the small area which reproduced the habitat of the Chinese Panda, and it had just absorbed, without anyone noticing, the power hidden inside.<p>

No one would answer the question of the girl.  
>Before they could worry about how to settle the matter, the lights were lit hangar at the same time, some points of the floor were opened, and via the elevators, the androids that look like security guards appeared, becoming active in attack mode when their bionic eyes tips of two demons, and three humans, pointing rifles against which they were fitted.<br>"Alert - Alert. Detected - intruders - in-area-off - limit. Dare - start-sequence - arrest."  
>"O fuck. Boss, we do now?" Churches Cobra to Drago.<br>This responded by blowing up a ball of fire the head of one of the robots, causing the start of a dangerous shootout

The guards of iron advanced smoothly through the hundreds of wooden crates that their massive bodies moving or crushing without problems, firing against moving targets.  
>Ice DJ and Cobra ran through the boxes that offered him a safe shelter from the bullets, however, worried by the fact that they had nothing with which to answer the volley of ammo, unlike Drago and Winter that decimated much of the "soldiers", respectively, using fire and ice that has emanated from the mouth to the hands, thus showing all their power.<br>Winter, however, was slowed down by the frightened puppy that was stirring in his arms.  
>"Free that ball of fur Winter! So you're going to get yourself killed!" Yelled at her brother.<br>"But it is an endangered species!" She said.  
>"Those who are threatened with extinction us at the moment! Do as I say damn!"<br>Snarling with rage, the demon was finally forced to let go of the puppy that, in all haste, reached the brothers, bound together in a makeshift corner, trembling with fear.

With both arms free, she could unburden himself freely, showing the amazing skills of the domination of the ice: the crystalline substance seemed to have its own life, he moved with grace, producing a distinctive sound that resembles a small glass bell. The forms that it was going to inadvertently create sculptures of incredible beauty, soft and elegant, as outputs from the hand of a sculptor. It was a shame to see them collapse under the blows of the rifle.  
>"Stubborn, is not it?<br>"Definitely. Do you have any idea to stop them?"  
>"I am always ready for an idea, my dear sister. You should know better."<br>Winter saw Drago that he was smiling wickedly. This was enough to make her understand that there would be teamwork.  
>"Why do I get the feeling that soon I'll have to do something I do not like it?"<br>"Because you know that I like to torture you."

"You are an asshole Drago. "  
>"And you have a fever Winter."<br>Brother and sister smiled together, and no need to say more, they threw themselves against the last remaining androids to fight.  
>While she froze the delicate sensors and electronic circuits of the guards, he smashed their bodies steel making them explode, or take his mechanical limbs as clubs who used to further reduce them to shreds. It took such a passion to make it look like a game, a pleasant pastime to which reluctantly had to stop when no one was more active toys for fun, with great relief that the trio was finally able to come out without running the risk of being riddled .<br>"What a mess, I was starting to enjoy myself." Drago said, noting the remains of the machines.  
>"Wow. You have not lost your "magic touch" boss. You made a clean sweep."<p>

"Yeah, I needed to vent, breaking something. Too bad that it was human flesh."  
>"Hey, you can always console yourself with those three flies. At least you finally make it useful, given that until now have not done anything."<br>"Who you called "flies," shorty?"  
>"Quit. Now think to recall the Chi, we have already lost too much time."<br>Winter carried out the order and retrieved the little Panda containing Chi handing it to Drago, but when it tried to touch it, a green discharge burned the claws, making him growl in pain.  
>"Shit! It is protected by white magic! I can not touch it!"<br>"Odd, but I can touch it without problems."

"These burns appear to be invented you, sis?"  
>"I understand, I understand. Do not get nervous. It will mean that we will find a solution to bypass this obstacle. Run away now, I hear the police sirens."<br>Finally, the Group was able to get out of that place before being discovered.

While away, Drago had to ensure that no one finds out, as long as his powers were not completely regenerated. No one could have learned of his return, especially his enemies, but as the most important issue, should not allow that his future was again upset


	4. Chapter 4: Problem in the Sky

Chapter 4: Problems in the sky.  
>"Well? What are you looking lizard? Never seen an earring?"<br>"No, I have never seen an earring worn by a man."  
>Winter was puzzled by Pirsing and earrings that ICE and the others were wearing.<br>"Yo, in our time this stuff was strong. Here you are too "futuristic" for certain things?"  
>"And what do I know? I'm not interested in non-human fashion. Yo ... I am a demon."<br>For how much she hated to admit it, despite its nature, Winter had often wondered what found us humans so funny in their so-called "hobbies" and "mode": in secret, when she had not to study or work, she had ventured into human world to understand how they lived and for what reason did certain things, so different from the traditions of the demons that were in his opinion much more "normal" the follies of that civilization underdeveloped.  
>The only thing that had awakened a little 'curiosity had been video games, comics and frozen foods of various colors of which she was quite mad ( ice cream).<br>"Rather, the three of you because you came to break my boxes?"  
>"Drago looking for you. D-man wants to know where you are with your thrilling experiments."<br>Not have it twice, Winter rushed by Drago, anxious to inform on progress, leaving behind the tree street boys.  
>"Yo man, I can not believe she is the sister of Dragon. You feel me?"<br>"Oh yeah. You said it bro'."

In the two days following the discovery of the Power of the Moon, Winter had worked to devise a remedy regarding his removal from the body of the baby Panda in which he resided: the white magic shield that protected him had created a lot of grief, normal the rest for one who was using the dark magic, thankfully, not at that level to burn her hands at the slightest touch as was his brother.  
>How Good and Evil did not agree, even the magic he found himself the same opinion. And it was obvious: Well merely do things like the pathetic treatment of disease or the creation of love, scaring always push your limits to avoid creating trouble, however bad he was not afraid of nothing, continuing to prove himself able to create sorcery to poison with only sterile look or make an entire continent. Too bad the magic of the Well was able to create energy shields no sorcerer or demon could touch.<br>Usually a similar trick was used to protect something, as in his case, but thanks to his magic had failed to resolve that problem.

Drago was on the terrace of the tallest building in old San Francisco, and the only completely intact.  
>He was trying to calm the spirit and mind to meditate, but was too nervous to be able to succeed, and this made him angry even further: in those two days he could not find anyone demonic power, even the slightest trace, was recovering with the desired speed, which could allow it to streamline your work. His body still had the same problems, tired easily during workouts and often stinging forced him to stop altogether and put to rest until it disappeared.<br>This of course thanks to his Father.  
>He roared so loud that the echo took a long time before they dispersed.<br>The frustration was immense!  
>He wanted to smash everything and everyone!<br>It was not fair he had to start over all the hard work for which he risked his life!  
>It was not fair!<p>

Feeling observed swung around ready to throw flames, staying at the last minute when he realized that it was his sister. The demon was staring at him with a certain fear, her eyes were completely wide open and her hands close to his chest.  
>"Uh ... strike ice ... or whatever his name, told me that I wanted to see." Managed to say after some hesitation.<br>"Yes, it is. If you managed to remove the power of Moon?"  
>"Um ... not yet. But ... I think…"<br>""**you think"?"** Drago roared nervous.  
>"Wait! I meant "are" sure to have found the solution!" Winter replied promptly, avoiding charred finish. The thing she fears most in the world, was the flame of anger of his brother.<br>SHe walked a few steps, enough to show off the design potergli stitched on her shirt: a Anfesibena represented, that is, a mythical snake with two heads, one at each end of the body, ready to reverse S. The girl explained that it was precisely that creature who suggested the solution: Transfer of a Spell, a technique to pass the physical (or magical in that case) a person to another, with the help of third element called "Through". She held that role since he was the only one able to use that spell, and to touch the panda without being injured by the shield that protected him.  
>That way, in short, who could pick up the Moon with ease.<br>At the end of explanation Dragon rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
>Winter knew that this gesture meant he was undecided hoped he liked his idea (and most importantly, it worked), because otherwise it would not be able to escape from his fury, having failed to come up with anything useful.<br>Suddenly the dragon approached, and some flame emitting from the jaws of the said  
>"Let's try. If that's all you managed to combine, you might as well try."<p>

_"We hope that it works then ... what else will need help will be signed."_ She thought her breathing a sigh of relief.  
>Honestly, we had hoped for a positive response.<br>Without wasting any more precious time, went to get the puppy and went back to full speed, bringing with it also scrolls with Chinese symbols written above the seemingly ancient, written with black ink smeared slightly on the edges of the leaves yellowed by time . She was excited, her clumsy ways were proof: It took 5 minutes only good for settling down. When she finally ready, positioned himself between Drago and the puppy, and began to mutter incomprehensible words, by latching the last moment when she realized that his brother was having a new vision.  
>The demon he recovered almost immediately and said:<br>"We have to postpone the experiment, unfortunately, the Sky demon Chi is near, I can hear. "  
>"Ugh ... now that I was ready ... my usual bad luck!"<br>"Think of it an opportunity to review the tasks and the other while I go hunting."  
>Dragon was ready to run, but Winter took him by the arm locking it.<br>"Take me with you." She said.  
>"Forget it." He said.<br>"Why? The other time was needed my help!"  
>"Was pure luck. You are not ready for certain things, it's too dangerous."<br>"I am a demon! The danger is what makes me strong!"  
>"You're too small.<br>"I fucking 15 years! I'm not a little girl!"

15 years ...

For a moment Drago seemed to hear the sound of a gong.  
>Strong enough to shake it completely.<br>He could not believe that her sister had made a similar age.  
>Only now that he had stopped for a moment to examine her, he better realized than she was grown.<br>After all, it was obvious: since he had left, had passed three years in the future, a long period of time which he knew absolutely nothing of its events, except those caused by him in the past. Then, when he was relegated to the Netherworld, the weather had been completely canceled, in there was impossible to tell how many hours, days, weeks or months are passing, especially when you're fighting against your father, the idiot who prevented your win world.  
>He asked what his sister done in the meantime.<br>At the time she was 12 years or so ...  
>The day had left if they were not going well, either.<p>

Dragon drove away the memories and refocused on Chi.  
>Winter was still staring at the sullen, his hands resting on the hips and tail flicking back and forth, with both tips slightly curled in on themselves. He did not just going to take her, he feared that it could really happen to something, and experience told him well, but unfortunately for him, she could count on the stubbornness of the family, which itself was really impossible to put down.<p>

At that point he had only one thing to do: convince the Ice Crew from her .

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ "Absolutely not! We do not want the nuisance of our feet! "  
>"Exactly! my friend Ice said it right, dawg!"<br>As it turned, the boys were not happy to know that she would join the mission. Among all of them had not established a relationship of respect or trust, as in the case of the Dragon, was quite the opposite, due to the fact that between them they used to tease, worse than the children.  
>Which made them very unbearable.<br>_As if it were not nervous enough already._  
>From the first moment they met the four were not frowned upon, perhaps because she treated them as idiots without brains fixed only with the sport, and they, response, treated her like a child totally naive. The insults that were sent to each of the most colorful you could hear, as if to start a race for those who say bigger.<br>"We are 3 to 1: Most win, Dawg. Miss lizard he'll be out of balls!" Ice ruled, while DJ and Cobra nodded in agreement.  
>Dragon ran a hand over his face in exasperation.<br>"Whether you're 3 or 10 I do not give nothing for me: I decide here, and she is with us." Growled annoyed.  
>"Sorry boss, but we have already endured enough these days suck. "<br>"looking for pity big brother, they fear that I may show him that do not have the balls to do such work."  
>"What did you say flea?" Ice and Cobra asked simultaneously while holding back DJ, willing to jump on her for the offense. She just turn your back, playing with a strand of hair dyed fuchsia. Typical of the Teen-agers like herself.<br>"Truth hurts, right?"

!Would you like to! But you're wrong, little one! Yo, me and my team have been able to scream things you enjoy when you doped with various kinds of crap! We have traveled the world and even demolished a secret military base!"  
>"Really? I would not believe even if I saw with my own eyes."<br>"Oh yeah? Well, wait to see how many punches to give you pain in the ass who stand in our way! Dj, go get the van! Let's take a good lesson to Miss "is not - we - I think." "  
>The trio, determined to prove their skills, rolled up his sleeves to complete preparations, ignoring Winter satisfied that giggle, which turned an amused look in Drago, in part, he had expected such a move.<br>She knew that to annoy people.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ Fixed an old van and refueling stations, the group set off at full speed: Although all parts of the engine had been repaired, no guide was simple even for an experienced driver like DJ Fist as the futuristic vehicle that could fly through some kind of absurd mechanism, the guide made it unstable, or better ... the flight.  
>The dear old streets beneath them, well placed on the ground, looked far more secure in the spacious sky from which you could easily fall if you made a wrong move, and especially colliding with other cars sped at the speed of light, creating a shift air so violent as to cause loss of vehicle control. When he finally landed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be back with his feet firmly on the ground.<br>"This is the future ... too futuristic for my taste. Not at all cool ..." Cobra said, staggering to the "bad experience".  
>"Do not blame you ... friend" Ice replied, clutching the car door. Dj hand trembled so much that almost threatened to pull the steering wheel.<br>"Idiot, calm down quickly, we must find the Demon Chi of Sky."  
>"Yo big D ... let us at least to adjust the stomach. My sending bad signals ..."<br>"I think I left my 30 kilometers back ... Rather, where are we?"  
>Taking a look around, the three gangsters realized they had reached the old elementary school in San Francisco: from inside you could hear the shrill cries of children gathered in classrooms to give lessons, some of them near the window intent on play. Every now and then emerged from the entrance, or entering people dressed in very formal, certainly the teachers, who brought with them folders, notebooks and other material to work.<br>"The Chi is here? Yo man, what a disappointment, I expected a more cool. I hate school."  
>"I hate children."<br>"Well, I hate those who complain all the time. Retrieve the Sky Chi simplify the work for me: no one can stop me when I have the dominion of the sky."  
>"Cool! So what is the plan's brother?"<br>"You wait here, inside the van, without being seen by anyone."  
>"What? But I thought ...!"<br>"I said you could come, not that you could take the field. You're too small for certain things."  
>Winter muttered sulkily, while the three gangsters laughed satisfied, but the Dragon had not yet finished:<br>"One of you should stay with her to avoid getting into trouble. Who volunteers?"  
>"What? Are you kidding boss, right?"<br>Drago glared at him, say in the way that was serious.  
>Puffing, the trio played morra Chinese decide who should act as a nurse, repeating until the game as the underdog decreed Ice, who swore out loud for the disappointmen.<p>

Shortly after, Drago, Cobra and DJ went around the building to reach the courtyard and enter the school from there, going so unnoticed: the hallways, adorned with numerous blue lockers, maps and paintings, were empty no one was around these parts, make work easier.  
>Dragon proceeded safely, guided by the essence of the demonic power who, as far as he could hear was getting closer. The three had to stop when the bells signaled the end of class time, fleeing and taking refuge in the gym before a horde of screaming kids see them.<br>"It will be a big problem now, with all those little kids around. D-man, because they are not scared and we simplify the work?"  
>"No, as far as I'm tempted to do so. If we put ourselves on display now, our enemies understand that I'm back, and I'm not going to make me reconsider not prepare adequately."<br>"Ok dawg, but being here does not shut up to no."  
>"True. We just have ... <strong>Argh!<strong>" Drago suddenly jumped into the air, screaming, leaving Cobra and DJ who did not understand what had happened: when the demon came back to earth they realized that was attached to its tail a little Panda, the same who had brought with him and that someone would have to deal with it.  
>"All right brother?"<br>"Winter! I told you to stay in the van!"  
>"It's not my fault! Blame the idiot with blonde hair! He scared Po thinking that make the big cool!" Replied the girl, pointing the finger at the blond.<br>"Who told you to take that ball of fur? I was bitten all over! And do not call me an idiot, monster!" Ice responded in kind, exposing the red marks on his hands.  
>"You deserve it! So shut up!"<br>"Stop it both of you! If you have not noticed, I have work to do urgently, so I recommend you keep your mouth closed!" Ice and Winter were silent, continuing to look askance. It seemed that at any moment it would be launched to the top of each other fighting.  
>Before that happened, she summed up in human form, and retrieved by pulling the puppy form Drago tail, going right after the exit of the gym before the boys would prevent him: spied through the door ajar, trying to figure out what his intentions had in mind, asked why he went to meet the children immediately, as it was easy to imagine, shouted loudly in surprise when they saw her with the panda in her arms. It was surrounded by small no chance of escape, is trying to answer questions to those students of teachers who were asking of him, inventing excuses credible air as a perfect little angel innocent.<br>"My sister has always been a great actress."  
>"I've noticed ... but what he hoped to achieve with this play?"<br>"The green light is not it? Everyone is so taken with her that we would not hassle. Come on, you know what he does."

The four inspected the school almost everywhere, stopping only long after in a classroom dedicated to science to resume, where a breath is not in danger of being discovered: in fact, at the same time, two women entered the room immediately after their, forcing them to hide under a desks not at large.  
>Whoever they were, they talked for a long, exasperating the quartet that he was sick of lying huddled in their hiding places, forced to put up their talk about teaching and school rules must be respected: a sudden, they heard the door swing open and shut with violence, and reopened soon after, followed by the angry voice of a women who turned to a third person who came to know as Winter.<br>"Finally I got you little thug! Did you think to escape me for a very long? Well, you hurt your maths! I knew that sooner or later you would have made a wrong move!"  
>"Fuck you ugly fat! Tell me those full of fat paws off me!"<br>"My God! what's going on?" The second woman said, confused. At that point the boys leaned enough to witness the scene, seeing the little girl who was detained for a woman excessively overweight, blond hair tied in a ponytail, chubby face covered with freckles and wearing a 'horrible candy pink dress covered with sequins.  
>"This plague, dear professor, is a thief, liar, cheater and wandering the streets! He combined a lot of trouble in the city, deceiving honest people with his false angelic face! It is more cunning than a fox, as well as being dedicated to easily fights."<br>"Ms. many compliments, I'm embarrassing."  
>"Do not make you funny! In the location where you feel you are just shut up!"<br>Winter is released with a jerk, running on the opposite side of the room to get away from fat. He was aware of the other hidden under one of the benches, so they will not remain impassive discovered. The other woman, an elderly lady with red hair, sharp-rimmed glasses, thin lips and serious look, remained on the sidelines, not knowing what to do, staring at the girl ... is that the baby Panda trapped in a cage for dogs that growled and waved nervously.  
>"Come here now!"<p>

"Fuck you!"  
>"In the orphanage you will not want to have a long tongue! As for that little bastard, you've brought along, I will break down!"<br>"Please Miss Winchester, calm down. It is not necessary to do so." The other woman intervened, placing himself between Winter and the fat.  
>"Ms. Hardman, remains on the sidelines, I know how to handle people like her rebels. Do not worry about the safety of his school."<br>"I do not doubt his ability, but ..."  
>"The casts doubt instead! This should be locked in a mental crazy!"<br>"Miss, too, this uncivil tone will not help to improve its current situation. Council to sit down and discuss it peacefully."  
>"It is impossible to argue with the elephants. The fat in his ears from hearing what is said."<br>With a scream angrily, the large woman dashed in Winter, chasing him for the entire class in the determined attempt to catch it. Ms. Hardman could not do anything to appease the wrath of fellow who looked like a bull let loose, in danger of being hit by its charge nurses: a bold gesture, grabbed the sleeve of her dress at the risk of being pushed away, holding it with all his forces.

It was then that the unthinkable happened.

The Winchester, far in wanting to calm down, inadvertently pushed against Hardman Winter, which fell together. Since we want to "conquer" the red with his false availability, help the girl to her feet, but giving away the fat that seized her by the shoulders without realizing it, causing them to jump from human to cover: the revert, something else is revealed, a blinding purple light flooded the room, meanwhile, very sharp lines that animal broke the eardrums.  
>It was short but intense life.<br>When everything returned to normal, Dragon rushed by her sister, locked up with the blank stare.  
>"Winter? Are you okay?"<br>"I ... I'm not sure ... I feel slightly dizzy."  
>"I told you not to come! Look what a mess you've done! Now we have to decamp before someone spouts!"<br>"Nice try shrimp."  
>A grunt was silent before the boys would open the mouth further.<br>They turned slowly in the direction of the sound not at all reassuring to discover that their production was something menacing: a being from black leather with a pair of bat wings, claws for hands and devilish glint in the eyes of a few hesitant steps walked, gnashing fangs and threatening to tear the dress with sequins.  
>"O shit."<br>The Winchester yelled that the quintet could not believe their eyes to what he was seeing. She had become something monstrous, horrible, dangerous and above all, the claws that swung from side to side it was a clear proof.  
>" what the hell happened? What have you been doing little one?"<br>"I have not done anything! That one just hit me and then ... and then I do not know what happened! My magic become crazy!"  
>"I'm afraid to know what has happened: the haired red woman is the living container were looking for, the one with the Demon Chi of Sky. Winter must have made the switch from one body to another just as I had said."<br>"Oops ..."

"In any case, there will be a ball of lard to prevent me from back what's mine! Did you hear that old hag? I suggest you give up if you do not want to end up in tatters!" Drago yelled.  
>Rather than listen to him, the winged demon hurled a table which, fortunately, missed. Immediately after the wings unfolded, beating vigorously until it was able to get the thrust needed to fly and splash out the window, pirouetting in the sky like a hungry condor.<br>"We must take back the demonic power! The more she keep with it, the more difficult to remove!" Winter said, looking worried the mutant.  
>"Remove it? How we can do it without risk of being sliced?"<br>"I have some idea about that, but I need time. Meanwhile, someone should take the ball of lard occupied to prevent escape."  
>"Perhaps you have not noticed genius, but none of us can fly. How do you capture it? With a huge attraction for bats?" Said "ironically" Ice.<br>"It's time to get a nice makeover." Drago replied, releasing a fireball from his hand.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ Meanwhile, the demon woman was perched on the roof of the school, peering hungrily air a group of children playing happily in the courtyard below , unaware of being observed. The hunger she felt was to push on to assault the innocent victims, but was stopped suddenly at the last minute by a blaze that had the intent to distract.  
>"Yo, fat lady. Fancy a snack? Here are three starters that will make you pass the desire to eat."<br>The creature's eyes widened in surprise.  
>The Ice Crew looked different with his new look: their skin from head to toe, including hair, was covered with scales dark green, the irises of the eyes red and his legs like those of a reptile, including the tail. The clothes they wore were similar for all three as a sort of uniform, consisting of a purple sleeveless shirt with sewn on the symbol of fire, a pair of brown pants and a black cloth belt tied around his waist.<br>None of the three was uncomfortable with that aspect, indeed, they were even happy.  
>She gritted her teeth bat for rabies, flew dive against them trying to hurt them, but the three with the shot agile dodge with agility, abnormal for an ordinary human being, and not only: MC Cobra ran faster than the wind , so rapid as to be barely visible, Dj Fist, however, was strong, really strong, hard as concrete crumbling fragments of biscuit under his fists, and the flames produced by the breath of Strike Master Ice were so hot to melt the metal, as lava from a volcano.<br>Those who have a great thing you can count on the Fire.  
>The half-demon fought against the demons to be that, despite the higher number, was able to resist their attacks continue.<p>

"Yo dude, this one is really hard to break, and I'm even bothering. How about the word "end" to this boring?"  
>"Totally agree bro. Attack!"<br>Simultaneously, Ice, Dj and Cobra dashed against an opponent from three different directions, well sure you can do it: suddenly, however, finding a few steps from the adversary, it soared the last second to dodge, making the clash 'against each other. The blow was so violent as to leave them stunned, taking advantage of this their moment of weakness, the woman - Bat grabbed Dj by the shoulders and threw it out without hesitation from the terrace. Cobra and Ice saw their friend disappeared over the rail safety ... reappearing soon after without a scratch on him, floating in the air and be safe to reactivate the center of the roof.  
>"This is the way you use the incredible powers that I gave you? Taking the figure of idiots?" Said a disappointed voice.<br>Suspended in the sky, Drago staring at his 3 henchmen with an air of superiority, also sporting a new look: the black suit was changed to a dark orange robe and gold-edged purple, had added two small arms, as well as a long hair dark purple hair that almost completely enveloped.  
>"I have to do it all it seems." Finally ruled.<br>Drago 4 limbs shone out from a bluish light that enveloped every object, canceling the gravity and levitate them around himself before launching one after another on the woman, taken aback, the wing was hit and fell into the courtyard below, creating with the weight of a deep chasm. SHe tried to rise, but the demon was not finished with her, and with his new power, the banged violently from side to side until it was lifeless on the ground, without moving a muscle.  
>"see how strong is my brother?" Winter said proud of himself, springing up from nothing.<br>" we already knew was strong, but how did he become so?" Cobra churches banned.  
>"Merit of the Moon Chi, with a spell I use, I managed to remove it from the puppy before you 3 idiots finist killed."<br>"Hey! We're almost your asses off to prevent that mass of fat to run away! DJ has even threatened to die while you played!"  
>"I was playing? I have been busy as you!"<br>"Just fight. Winter, picks up the Chi and go away from here. We have already done enough for today's mess." Drago intervened, dividing the litigants.

Puffing dried up, the little girl grabbed the hair of the woman and held out her hand to his brother that shook him, becoming enveloped by the light that sprang from her the body, along with two snakes at once both bit he and the human. Reptiles suck a small purple ball of light that passed first by the Winter body and then to Drago, sucking each molecule left behind until it is exhausted, dying after a while without a trace.  
>The human was back to normal, feeling refreshed and satisfied Drago, finally, after taking two at once demonic powers. We all watched in disbelief, but the admiration turned into concern when he suddenly roared in pain, summarizing its original appearance.<br>"Hey boss, what's wrong with you? Are you sick?"  
>"No ... I'm fine. The fact that the Chi inside of me ... who does not work."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Lightning legendary

Chapter 5: Lightning legendary.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen, drumroll: the winner is for the umpteenth time… Winter! Thank you all!"<br>"What a bitch! You're not funny lizard! That'll get you there!"  
>"It will be the hundredth time that I have to pay for having taken the piss. Get peace of mind and admit that you are inferior beings."<br>The Ice Crew is launched, for the umpteenth time, in pursuit of the girl demon who, amused by the situation, ran away by jumping from side to side as if he were playing.  
>Winter was now chasing the only hobby available for three boys since, taken the form of a demon, could not go around the city without being noticed. If Drago had not feared so much to be discovered by his enemies, he would let go and enjoy themselves without any problems, not caring about the fact to attract attention, and especially sit for a while 'away from the bustling sister.<br>About Drago, were amazed at the calmness with which he faced the fact of being able to use his "new" powers for only half an hour.  
>They remembered well that when something went wrong it became intractable, blaming the other of its failure. This time it had not happened, and instead of splitting everything out of anger, had resumed training with dedication.<br>They also train hard not to soften ... if only she would leave them in peace

After the umpteenth time that bothered him, searched everywhere in the nooks of the rubble in which he improvised often hid her a lesson: they had already taken their share of disappointments by a little girl and kept there at all to repeat the' experience, especially with one that was also a demon.  
>Cobra suddenly beckoned his friends to be quiet: Winter was a few meters ahead, turn back and distracted by one of his books of magic. The boy walked in silence before taking fast speed with his dragon, to pounce, and catch it.<br>Or so he thought.  
>In fact, the only thing taken was a tremendous blow to the face, caused by the wall of ice that reflected the image of Winter, sitting on the opposite side.<br>"My nose ..." him growl in pain, dropping to the ground, his face glued on the ice.  
>"Today Lesson: never believe appearances." She said giggling.<br>"Totally agree ..."  
>"Yo shrimp, you're not supposed to help Drago, instead of "play"? you feel me?" Ice asked.<br>"This time he wants to be alone. My brother is in the mode called "calm before the storm" for a while 'it is to meditate or work in the background, then suddenly reappears to unleash all the stored energy."  
>"That's why D-man was always in shape when they left for a new mission. The three of us could barely keep up with him in spite of our powers."<br>"Who knows how much fun you have to create trouble."  
>"Have fun? I would not put it on that level ..."<br>"Winter." Suddenly, Drago's voice caught the attention of the girl, who looked around until they saw him coming.  
>"Yes?"<br>"The games are over."

Winter and Ice Crew reached the Boss peering gravely the new San Francisco in front of him, producing a deep growl.  
>"We have a problem." said the demon.<br>"We know D - Man: Your sister is a pain in the ass."  
>"Hey!<br>"I am referring to the containers of the Chi living. I have not had other visions in this period, and the power of Sky and the Moon is not enough for me to recuperate the energy."  
>"This is a mess big brother."<br>"It's not all: I remembered that two powers of demonic powers, unfortunately, are not entered into any secondary container after they had extracted."  
>"What? How then will you once again to become complete?"<br>"I already thought about this sister: I must find a replacement."  
>"A ... what?"<br>"I mean a similar power to those "lost", are powerful enough to recharge my energy demonic."  
>"Cool, is that this is a great idea boss. But ... where will we find these "substitutes"?"<br>There was silence: Ice had touched the main problem of the idea of Drago.  
>As agreed to follow this idea, the devil really had no idea where to look strong enough for his purposes. Never would have thought that one day he had to find substitutes to reactivate the power of Thunder and Water, two of the strongest elements in nature, just the ones that would have caused damage and instill fear in death. No one spoke for several minutes, finally breaking the silence was Winter who snapped his fingers cheerful air, which ran without explanation in an abandoned shop and come back with a backpack holding a long brown wrinkled and worn from which he took a curious object, a wooden handle: the handle was carved in the shape of lives, stuck in the middle in a diamond-shaped platform on which was engraved with a compass rose and cardinal points represented with their precious stones of different colors together.<br>The girl removed from the shop door the normal iron handle and put the ones taken from her: half carry him around until the compass did not shine for a brief moment, setting off something with a faint "click."  
>Immediately she opened the entrance ... revealing that the interior was not the same as could see through the window cracked<p>

Winter came in a huge room, filled with shelves and books that only covered the walls, some overturned vehicles destroyed on the ground, with fragments of parchments and papers scattered everywhere, as well as tapestries sewn over the images of dragons and landscapes shrouded from the clouds. The boys could not believe their eyes, that "stuff" was incredible. Winter came back almost immediately, taking under his arm a book by its cover gold, closing the door behind him and removing the handle from the door.  
>Drago seized her by the collar and stared at her seriously:<br>"How hell you did?"  
>"Universal Key. The perfect way to get indoors and thousands of miles away."<br>"And from what you would have this key?"  
>"Since I had run away from your pissed off."<br>Drago roared and grabbed the book, noting that it spoke mainly of the legends of American Indians. The book and then stared at his sister, constantly repeating the exchange of glances.  
>"You can not be serious." He said.<br>"Is the only idea that came to my mind, but it can work. Think about it."  
>"Yo guys, we would like to understand the language of demonic if you please."<br>"Simply underdeveloped monkeys for you, I know where my brother can find what you are looking for."  
>"Hoping not having to kill in the attempt."<br>Dragon threw the book at gangster who, intrigued by the photos, browse through the pages to understand the speech of the two demons: a few lines in those who read carefully, they found that existed in Arizona, according to a series of stories, a legendary bird that can create lightning with just flapping of wings, revered by many Indians as a sacred deity.  
>"O yeah. The Thunder bird. Once at school I did a search as well." Cobra said looking at the image of a totem pole, the effigy of a bird on top.<br>"Yo dawg, You do not want to tell us that there really is a stupid thing to be Indian?"  
>"Exactly. My sister has guessed: the power of this legendary creature and what I need."<br>"If it is so useful, because you are not excited by the idea?"  
>"It is not the beast in itself worrying, but the place where he is."<br>"Do not you love Arizona?"  
>"He does not like Indian territory: Indian sorcerers have always used, before the colonization of the '"white man" white magic to prevent the devils like us to infect their land and their people. Even after their disappearance, the energy they have left still protecting their territory."<br>"A suicide for you. Whooo ... that this is a problem."  
>"It is not the only ..." Drago added grudgingly.<br>Before one of the three gangsters could ask the motivation, noted that her sister was smiling. This was enough to make them understand the real problem from the intense head.  
>"Oh no ... not again ..."<p>

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ In the car, the only one to enjoy the journey was Winter, relaxing on the front passenger seat and intently listening to music from an iPod got nowhere. The boys barely utter a few words, you need to pass the time, interrupted occasionally by happiness whistle of the girl.  
>For the second time, were forced to take her.<br>Phoenix reached late at night, when the sun was shining on the horizon disappeared with its last rays of light in the sky at that moment tinged purple, orange and pink. They supply gas and "bought" stores, drove to the edge of the desert and tired from the trip rode the field, away from prying eyes and nosy possible, falling asleep almost immediately.  
>As the night sky was wonderful with its hundreds of bright stars like diamonds, no one felt quite "romantic" to stay awake to watch them, with fleeting shooting star crossed the white trail. Only Winter, too excited to get to sleep, could give him a peek.<br>"You should sleep. Tomorrow we have many things to do." Drago appeared behind him, pointing out the late hour.  
>"I know, but I can not sleep because of this."<br>"We're not making a trip. Most likely we should fight."  
>"Hey, I'm not afraid. I'm ready to face anything."<br>"Like I said, you're too small for this sort of thing. No matter if you have 15 years, I do not want you to run any kind of danger."  
>"You worry too much big brother."<br>"No, "little sister". Just annoyed by the thought that you may throw you into trouble."  
>"If you take me? For a pathetic human girl who can not fend for itself?"<br>"Human or not, this will be the last time coming with me. So, enjoy it while you can."

The morning came early, announced by the heat already unbearable from the first light that revealed the majesty of the landscape, Monument Valley: the mesas, "buildings" made of natural rock and sand from the reddish form of towers, were the first thing the group noted, the immense distance between them and in all their naturalness, storming the plain already thick with briars and cactus. The valley was not as deserted as it might seem at first glance, the jeep sped along the sandy path with their loads of tourists armed with camcorders and cameras staring at the only Indian air idiotic remained in the area, the Navajo.  
>Winter was staring at the landscape with impassive.<br>The excitement of the day before it was diminished.  
>The words of his brother had demoralized the confidence in it did not find the determination to go on the right foot this morning. He wished that Dragon did not treat her that way to keep her away from who knows what dangers, but would change his mind was almost a mission impossible. Prevailed in each case to hold on to the chest to face his last mission.<p>

"What do we do now?"  
>"The book says that the first Indian tribes who had begun to worship Wakinyan (one of the many names of the bird of thunder), they built a stone temple in his honor where they can perform their sacred duties with confidence. To avoid the possible danger that could be attacked or destroyed by the enemy, was built to secure within the Pueblo de los Muertos."<br>"Village of the dead? Yo, this does not sound at all pleasant. Where would this cheerful little place?"  
>"In the Mesa Grande, the most imposing spire of all the mesas. It basically means that could be anywhere."<br>"And I say that? There will be hundreds of rock masses only in this region of America! You do not want us to inspect every piece of rock that we find?"  
>"Quiet grumpy, whoever wrote the book was also put in possession of a map. We should prepare ourselves properly, because it will be a long journey."<br>"A quiet trip was just what we needed."

5 hours later, Ice regretted having said those words.  
>The stifling heat and dust of the desert were not the best to try something based on names and legends. Wandering on foot, after that the only means of transportation was fired for too much effort, it was tiring and exhausting, and the view that apparently never changed was dull, except when the condors were flying in circles in the sky and scorpions scuttling out of the sand with stingers ready to be used.<br>"Quiet trip you said?"  
>"Shut up you ..."<br>"Boss, as there is still no place for this crap? We are tired, dehydrated, and the earth burns without shoes."  
><em>Author's Note: The Ice Crew in demon form, for those who do not know, do not wear shoes because of the legs due to the transformation of a reptile.<em>  
>"We arrived by now: the map says that the Mesa Grande is right here."<br>"Here?"  
>The group looked around with confusion, given that around them there was absolutely nothing.<br>"Drago, I do not want to question your sense of direction, but ... are you sure we are in the right place?  
>"Are you saying I can not follow directions?"<br>"He's insinuating that we're lost."  
>"We have not lost! The map clearly says that this is the place!"<br>"Look around D-man, the only thing that can compete in height with a Mesa are the cacti."  
>Drago roared furiously, generating a column of fire from its jaws. He explored the surroundings for better control, especially to let off steam before it ended to incinerate someone had not come all this way to be fooled, especially by a bloody legend. Meanwhile, her sister and the three gangsters were on the sidelines, trying to beat the heat with only two full bottles of water left and pass the time somehow: Ice throwing small balls of fire from the scorpions and insects, DJ grabbed stones and broke with one hand making them dust, Cobra and Winter instead of playing tug of war.<p>

"Yo guys ... I'm breaking the balls ..." the blond boy said, grumbling.  
>"Get it last, because my brother has no intention of leaving anytime soon." Winter replied, while striving to lower the arm of Cobra.<br>"But what do you hope to find? This affair of the Indians proved to be fucked!"  
>"Take respect than the ancients, although endeavor white magic."<br>"And I repeat that it is a big… giant ... amazing… Cra..HAAAAAAA!"  
>Suddenly, without a specific reason, the hard rock terrain of the desert broke literally, by first creating a small hole that was expanded in a few seconds to create a real gap that swallowed all of them causing them to fall.<br>The fall was fortunately short-lived, landing on the other hand was not as soft.  
>Aching and pains, they looked around to see where they were, wandering in the only stretch of light that illuminated the dark mass that surrounded them. Ice and Drago threw fireballs everywhere so that the light increased, until finally it was not revealed what the shadows hide: stone huts of various sizes and heights covered an area as large as two football fields, surrounded by dead trees and full of sharp thorns thorns, tall totem poles carved with sacred animals were housed at the city as a sort of gate, just touching the huge rock walls on which they were billions of cave paintings that told a story how the lives of those who had constructed there. Tools, fetishes and unknown objects were scattered around the narrow streets like a maze, often made impassable by the ruins of some buildings collapsed a long time.<br>"The Grand Mesa ... at the end the map said the true ..."  
>"I do not know dawg, this is not a Mesa, looks more like a cave."<br>"Maybe it once was. Perhaps over time it has eroded leaving only this cave, most likely, was inside a Mesa like the others."  
>"Is awesome. I've never seen anything like it ..."<br>Winter would be left to admire this place for long if Drago, grabbing her by the collar of the shirt, had not begun to push into the interior of the Pueblo.  
>"We have already lost too much time. Come on."<p>

_\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ Nobody would have noticed the pit located in the desert.  
>Too far from any civilized center or a busy street for tourists.<br>Yet in this desolation, a lone traveler saw her and approached him, smiling wickedly at seeing what was there under and nell'annusare the smell of magic that hung from the inside_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\"Hey, what's your friend?"  
>"Our friend Dj Fist do not particularly like places like this."<br>"So big and fat ... is afraid of cemeteries?"  
>Dj Fist growled worried. He kept looking around with fear, staring at the rude tombs housing the remains of the dead skeletal them "living": for this is called Pueblo de los Muertos.<br>Strike Master Ice and Mc Cobra encouraged his friend to be strong, assuring him that they would leave early from that dismal place. The continued exploration of the cave until they came near a building resembling a castle, surrounded by majestic totems smaller teepees and worn terracotta incense scents emanating still quite intoxicating. Winter felt the door for contact with his hands glowed a faint green light in response to weak blue glow that flowed from his clawed fingers.

"This must be the Temple of Stone, the power of thunder bird is definitely here." Winter said.  
>"Finally a good news. Yo DJ, even a little effort and go home early." Cobra said reassured his friend that he sighed.<br>"Do not get your hopes, we still have to get inside, and will not be easy." She said.  
>"Yo shrimp, Do you like to spoil the party, is not it?"<br>"Hey, I'm just telling the truth. Do you think that just go as if nothing had happened? There will certainly be of traps around here, in addition to those magical. We must be cautious and ..."  
>"Listen, little one, do me a favor and close for a while 'mouth, okay?"<br>"Stop idiot!" ignoring the protests of the girl who trying to stop them, Ice ignoring the possible dangers that reached the entrance of the temple and opened the huge door that creaked ominously. Everyone expected that would happen is something terribly dangerous, but within 10 minutes of nothing anomalous left ruined the quiet that hung around there.  
>"See shrimp? Nothing to worry about." The blond said with a chuckle.<br>His laughter was abruptly interrupted by a flash of light that glared. Ice incinerated half fell to the ground from that of the blue that he had come from inside the "castle". The other carefully peered inside, being careful not to suffer the same end by noting that in the center of the Oval room was located a statue of wood as tall as a human being, painted red, blue and yellow, adorned with jewelry and a hat India provided hundreds of eagle feathers touching the floor, equipped with a pair of wings sprouting from his back. Two sapphire eyes shone that served as the head, beak and claws were of pure gold as well as being sharp, set on the limbs of wood carved with magical symbols similar to deep marks. The last special feature of the statue were the electrical sparks that wrapped.

"The Power of Thunder. Finally we found it." Drago said with a smile maliciously.  
>"I'd say it works very well, passed over the blond with a single shot. Poor fellow, a little 'I'm sorry." Winter said taking a disappointed expression.<br>"I'm not dead, kind of Misfortunate Woman!" Ice yelled at getting to his feet, though battered.  
>"Oops, my bad. What a shame, I was hoping the opposite."<br>At these words the boy chasing the girl demon laughed amused.  
>Drago in the meantime had reached the statue and was examining carefully: it was clear that the animal characters from the humanoid figure was none other than the bird of thunder in the false that he could assume human form to blend in with his followers. He had no idea if this creature really existed, but the bones scattered around the room gave him a clue. He was breathing with difficulty and this made him nervous, but not the stale air that hung in that place forgotten by the world who knows how many centuries, but the white energy particles trapped in the environment that were slowly eating into a kind of deadly virus . Winter did not seem to be affected, it showed its vitality.<br>She did not ask how it was possible, had no time to lose, would soon be ill, had to hurry if he wanted to stay healthy enough to absorb that power without incident.

_\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ The stranger noticed that travelers had found the treasure they had coveted so far.  
>Would not allow him to take him away.<br>Above all, it would allow him to get out alive from there_

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ "Do you want to stop it to make noise? Even in a cemetery, you have to fight two of you?"  
>"Hey dude! It's not my fault! This is the plague that needs to be kept at bay!"<br>"It is you who are a pain in the ass! I'm only doing my duty!"  
>"O Holy ...! Enough! Winter, get busy now! Use your magic and we go away from here!"<br>"To order your big brother."  
>A sudden gust of wind stirred the interest of all.<br>Within seconds it became louder and louder, so much so that he could even push them away, risking almost wipe it out. A vortex is concentrated just inside the temple, raising dust and debris and causing them to swirl endlessly to the point of sending them to pieces, even the statue was lifted into the air as if it were a dry leaf, whirling on itself up to when not lit up and exploded as soon as the glow faded, its place appeared a gigantic bird of prey like an eagle, silver plumage and blue from head to tail, adorned with jewelry embellished with sapphires and amber rose compared to 'gold chain that encircled the legs and beak seemed miserable worthless stones.  
>The hawk flapped its wings vigorously to stay suspended in the air, cawing loudly and losing feathers as large as an arm.<br>"What have you been doing little one?"  
>"I did not do anything! ... it has happened by itself! My magic has nothing to do! I swear!"<br>The hawk squawked again, this time shooting toward the ceiling against which it collided, causing the collapse of some fragments.  
>"I'm afraid it is something worse than a simple "beginner's mistake." This is the bird of thunder in the flesh, a sort of guardian of the cemetery, I suggest you move your butt if you do not want to die!"<p>

No one made him repeat a second time, they rushed out of the temple piece by piece and collapsed under the constant testing of the beast finally managed to get out of that small space that held him prisoner, finally being able to stretch their wings and begin to reveal its energy. Weak flares lit up the darkness of the immense cavern, followed by almost deafening explosions and the violent displacement of air caused by the bird that hovered over the cemetery, peering with his little blue eyes. Lightning generated from his body became more and more threatening with every passing minute, soon they would not have protected the graves.  
>"That damned beast wants to flush them out with his dick fucking lightning."<br>"Yo, I've already given. Do not want to end up back incinerated. You feel me?"  
>"None of us want to end up thrilled blond. To our misfortune that creature is not inclined to be easy to subdue a demon. "<br>"Great news. End up killed by a legendary giant chicken and rotting in a cemetery abandoned Indian for centuries. Yo guys, this is quite a leap in quality."  
>"Legend or no, I'm going to give up his powers. Ice, you and others take my sister and get out of the way. Only I can deal with that bastard."<br>"I do not leave you here alone brother!"  
>"No discussions! Get away!"<br>Drago did not stay to hear the sister who was still yelling at him not to do crazy things, determined to tear the flesh of that beast power of which he was gifted.  
>His claws were filled and her mouth was filled with fire that threw the eagle, which said releasing blinding lightning missed him each time by a whisker, but still dangerously close to harm him. Unfortunately, the bastard was too far away to be hit with full force, the fire was extinguished even before potergli burning feathers and it would be so long that he would continue to fly. Drago had no choice, he had to fly, and so, calling him the power of the demons that had awakened, ready to fight in heaven with all the weapons at his disposal.<br>No holds barred.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ "Come one girl! Do not be a baby! Come away from here!"  
>"No! My brother is in trouble! I can not leave!"<br>"Drago gave us a direct order! We do not want to get in trouble because of you, you feel me?"

But Winter had no intention of leaving. She clung tightly to a totem to keep the Ice Crew drags her away, pulling her by the feet, sinking her claws into the wood rotting. Although she hated to upset his brother, this time just could not do it, especially if he died he wanted to avoid. He had not yet recovered completely.  
>With a flick of the tail is freed from the hang and ran toward the fight that was taking place, being recaptured by DJ Fist that gripped him.<br>"Yo little one, you're stubborn! Do not they teach you give to listen to adults?"  
>"Only those of my race, not the stinking humans!"<br>"Hey! Treat us with more than fleas! Do you think we're having fun in layers behind it? If it were not for you now will be with plucking that bird with Drago!"  
>"To be a gangster executed orders like a real ass-licker. I bet you are also cowards."<br>"Collect what you have been told if you do not want to peck a kick in the ass. We do what we like!"  
>"Prove it." The three if they did not repeat.<br>They let go of the girl and ran to help Drago, unaware that Winter, taking a different route, was following them.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ The hour passed quickly, Drago was forced to land while the demon's Chi of Sky weakened.  
>He felt really bad.<br>The effort was too much more than he had imagined, he barely held up and his arms ached terribly, barely able to raise them to defend themselves. Apart from its power of Fire, the only weapon that remained was that of the Moon, but was not sure that would have been the forces necessary to take advantage of that gift.  
>Damn!<br>The bird of thunder in the meanwhile had perched on a ridge of rock, busy to examine it without a moment's respite. Fortunately, too, had stopped to rest, of course after so many centuries of prison, allowing him to catch his breath, his nervous fluttering of wings, however, did not reassure him at all. Suddenly, a huge boulder struck the beast fell to the ground with a sharp crackle, raising a thick cloud of dust from which proceeded lightnings and thunderbolts.  
>"Yo D - man, today is your lucky day: The Ice Crew is in the Hizzouse!" Strikemaster Ice began, throwing balls of fire at the bird who tried to resume the flight. Followed closely by DJ Fist and MC Cobra, the trio fearlessly faced the legendary opponent, the full capability that they had available. As lightning constantly threatened them, none of the three fled for cover, facing with courage and boldness that perverted old danger.<br>"I told you idiots you leave off! I do not need your help!"  
>"Sorry boss, but we were wounded pride, and it is our intention to redeem at all costs."<br>"Let me guess: my sister you have insulted, is not it?"  
>"Yo D - man, the little one has a very long tongue."<br>"I know too well ... And I know you'll kick your ass unless you tell me where is now."  
>"Avalanche coming!" Suddenly, a mass of ice and rock collapsed on top of the opening of the cave, engulfing all of which, thankfully, ended only slightly frozen.<br>"No bird can afford to mistreat a fellow-creature! Especially if it's my brother!"  
>"Winter! I told you to go away!" Drago yelled furious.<br>"And here let alone in time of need? Sorry brother, it is not my intention to do such a thing."  
>"And you want to help us, killing us? You've almost killed us with the avalanche of your cock!"<br>"Shut your mouth human! No one has asked! Now give yourself a move if you do not want this also becomes your tomb Indian: grab the bird! Ii running away!"  
>Just as she had said, the bird of thunder flew, heading for the exit of the cave, attracted by the blue sky and cool breeze blowing weak.Winter gripped the chains placed at the feet of the monster and clung firmly, Drago and The Ice Crew imitated, so coming together shortly after that terrible place that collapsed on itself, erasing all traces of what the Indian tribes had guarded for years.<p>

The hawk wasted no time in making air show to celebrate the newfound freedom.  
>The spins and loops that it appears they were a clear demonstration.<br>The "passengers" were not quite of the same opinion, swinging in the air continuously, and fearing to plunge at any moment.  
>"We want to get off!" Ice and Cobra screamed simultaneously, clinging to Dj, really terrified.<br>"Some people do land this great son ...!"  
>"Keep a cool head! We assured him kill before he can kill us!" Drago said, clutching the head of the hawk that squawked constantly.<br>"Do not hurry to get Drago, but if you do it quickly would you do a big favor!"  
>Yet another round of death put in danger the lives of the group: all had a video shot when the Drago lose their grip and fall, being grabbed by a claw at the last moment that Winter was the father of ice with one hand, risking too falling. The grimace of pain on the face of the girl made him realize he had to take advantage of the daemon immediately, taking the momentum to jump back on the back of the "pilot" and get to the sister who gave him his hand.<p>

"This is not to say that I owe you one, mind you." He said.  
>"Quiet, I know that you will not." She said, smiling.<br>"How to hell can you be in a good mood at a time like this?"  
>"Why should I care about an issue, of which I am quite sure, to solve without making a bad end?"<br>"You are too optimistic."  
>"And you too pessimistic."<br>"Hey you two! If you devils is not a disorder, we humans would like to return to earth! With the bones entirely possible!"

A last look of understanding convinced brother and sister act: Dragon climbed up over the head of the raptor one step at a time, resisting the electric currents that emanated feathers such as electrical cables exposed. When it was turned back at the top to make sure that Winter was in place ready to act, and when she gave him the 'Ok, blinded by throwing the bird of fire just in the eye and causing him to lose altitude it was at that moment that Winter sank its claws into the flesh of the animal so that the ice of his Chi veneer on the entire back up to the wings that open completely blocked, unable to close them or beat them, making sure that they could glide "smoothly" and safely until on the ground safe and sound thankfully.

After a few minutes, the time needed for breath, Winter allowed to absorb the power of Dragon Thunder monster and kept in the wake of his demon, leaving her keeper once again become a simple statue of rotten wood.  
>"So? Nothing to say?" Winter asked to Ice Crew, still in shock from the bad experience.<br>"Sure that he had nothing to say?"  
>"Brat, I advise you not to test our patience."<br>"It burns the fact that he made the shape of sissies?"  
>"Winter, let them be. It was an exhausting struggle for everyone. I suggest you save your breath for the return trip."<br>"How do you want big brother."  
>"Also, I suggest you do less presumptuous now on, because not only do you have my orders, but also those of Ice and others."<br>"WHAT?"  
>"Yo D - man, thanks for the gift!" Happy Cobra said, exchanging the five DJs and Ice.<br>"Oh come brother! You can not do this to me!"  
>"Is the punishment you deserve for having disobeyed. Now walk in San Francisco you'll see worse."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: The Cat Talisman part 1

Chapter 6: The Talisman of the Cat  
>"Yo D - man, there is the absence of the plague of your little sister is much more comfortable."<br>"You said Ice - man."  
>"The only reason why this time my sister not followed us, is just the place where we are right now: it's not a lover of hot spots."<br>The four admired the desert landscape around them.  
>Egypt had not changed radically in the future if not for some high-rise technology and stuff to improve the living conditions of that place forever sultry lit by the sun burned the earth and whatever is on it. From the top of the Cheops Pyramid in Giza, Drago and the Ice crew stared at the world below the distant figures of animated tourists and locals, especially at the base of the building and two smaller twins were next, in addition to remains of the civilization of the pharaohs that the sand was slowly disappearing.<br>"Yo D, you have not yet explained why we find ourselves in this hole world. This is not a nice place to have fun dawg, that we are above 3 hours. "

"One of our old acquaintance is now here, busy rummaging through the ruins of ancient human civilization that inhabited these lands. I'm going to pay a visit to "pleasure" and make him pay for what made me go back years. "  
>"An old friend? I thought you said you want to retrieve first retrieve the Chi? "<br>"My intent is always the same. It is this person, like it or not, will help me in order. "  
>The three boys had already guessed who it was and understood what kind of revenge intended to be their leader. Swiftly began to descend the pyramid, jumping from one to another large step with extreme caution in the middle building, a metallic sound to the sensitive ear of the Drago that broke the race for revenge, putting him at attention. Before he can investigate the origin of that sound, part of the wall and swung in a while a large portion of the brick from the bottom rolled down as a kind of sliding door that "sucked" Drago and the Ice Crew in the pyramid: the quartet slipped into what looked like a tunnel, completely smooth and free of any pretext to prevent their from slipping into the pressing darkness that surrounded them. When their finally stopped "landed" in a second corridor, this time the right angle and well lit by faint rays of light that filtered through tiny cracks in the ceiling.<p>

Between a complaint and the other, the four wandered into the grave without knowing where to go, keeping an eye on every square inch of the place to prevent any trap could inadvertently activate after centuries of inactivity.  
>After an endless wandering, a door of rock covered with hieroglyphics blocked their path, forcing it to stop.<br>"DJ, you have the honor of our way."  
>The strongman and quiet young man positioned himself in front of the slab painting, is cracking his fingers and closed his fists struck with all his strength to the slab broke in two after a few shots. The passage was open ... and consequently the trapdoor beneath his feet that precipitated somewhere.<br>"Yo Fist! You're good friend? Say something! "Cobra shouted, getting only a grunt in response annoyed.  
>Ice and Cobra went down the hatch to retrieve their comrade.<br>The light illuminating only the opening from which they came, which it could not see an inch from their nose, so that ICE put a foot wrong and fell upon something that prevented him from getting up ... something which resembled the sound of a bell snake.  
>"Yo Dude, we need a little 'light! Now! Immediately! "<br>"I have mistaken for a flashlight? think for themselvesalone. "Drago replied to the request for help."Damn it! Someone move the ass and come and help me out! "cried Ice.  
>Before anyone could help, a second metal snap resounded inside the tomb and a streak of fire flashed in the vicinity of the trap, running close to what looked like a large wall and away, giving off a strong smell of oil. The flames were not large, but their light was strong enough to reveal the interior shadows that concealed, that is a huge expanse of golden as the sun was shining, studded with colored stones to look like fragments of a rainbow, with tall statues to keep them and chests filled to the brim to contain them.<br>"Yo guys, we did hit the jackpot!" Shouted Ice, free from the chains of pearls around it.  
>Soon the trio explored the treasure room, admiring the gold that covered them up to the knees and picking up every precious stone that they happened at hand, much more within reach of the golden statues towering walls of the pharaohs.<br>"For once we were lucky! A mission of the whole rest: nothing standing between the younger sisters, no jerks, just a rich prize which enjoy ourselves! "  
>"This is really cool!"<br>"Human ... your greed is matched only by your stupidity."  
>"Come on dude, do not tell me you never wanted to have a nice little 'grain to spend as you please."<br>"I do not know what to do with gold, I was never interested in this sort of thing."  
>"Ok ok, as you will head. It will mean that we will "human" so lucky to spend every penny and the head ... hey, what's wrong? "<br>"I feel magical force an agreement in this room."  
>Drago, as if he felt a peculiar odor, followed the track issued by the "force" that seemed to him like a faint trail of light: he followed it to the other end of the treasure chamber, where were located two large stone statues from shape of crouching lions, mane studded with diamonds, more feminine features, but by a third-faced feline form of a golden mask. But the precious ornaments were not of interest to the demon, but the octagonal stone embedded in the center of the body of "woman" on which was represented the figure of a cat.<p>

The magical energy came from that piece of stone.  
>Drago removed the object with such force as to ruin the perfection of the body of "woman". He turned the stone in its claws, surprised to find a similar item in an old place like that and wondering how it could be possible. He had seen something similar once, could also belong to those who could, but he thought it might be impossible given that only 12 specimens of that kind of thing.<br>"Everything ok boss?"  
>"I have no idea ... Let's get away from here, we have already lost too much time. "<br>"And our main mission?"  
>"We will have another chance. Now give yourself a move, if you want to take this gold go right ahead, but be quick, I must go back to San Francisco to make sure of one thing. "<br>The three thugs carried out the order without reply, took the old bags thrown into a corner of the room and filled with gold and jewels before the Drago loses his patience, wondering what was so important in that object which had aroused his interest. They picked the most valuable treasures can not even see where they were picking up, stopping only when a low growl caught their attention: it was believed initially that the demon is kept ready to respond, but seeing him deep in thought and feeling that to continue without interruption a suspicion made him shiver down my spine. At the same time turned towards the source of the noise, face to face with two stone lions…. Living.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ "Boss ...?" When Dragoo turned to be called, opened his eyes to see the statues of the two animals move and growl like real living beings.  
>It was a trap. A death trap guard posts only for that stone.<br>Not one of them waited for the attack, he was making the first move by throwing a heavy statue the fairs dodging nimbly despite the heavy body and gnashing of teeth of ivory. The claws of the beasts, made of pure diamond, were so sharp and hard that whatever hit broke easily as a piece of wood, the end that the four would do if they stopped running away: the narrow hallway on the outward path seemed longer how he remembered, excluding hundreds of traps that activate in the race to escape the incredible beasts that ran faster and more furious like a herd of bulls. Suddenly the hallway stopped abruptly with a solid wall, no forks, and (in each case) way out.  
>"We're screwed!"<br>"We're dead!"  
>"You idiots! Do not stop! Keep running! "<br>"Splat against a wall, indeed, it is always better than ending up thrown to the lions!"  
>"The only thing you have to fear is that I should tear you! Do as I say if you do not want to break your back! "<br>Among the lions and the Demon, was far better to deal with it.  
>Wishing not to die the three boys continued to run, and concentrated as they were hardly noticed the shaft, which touched their heads to break the wall and it exploded, blinding them with the fine dust that clouded for a moment the view ... so that once exceeded did not realize the outer slope of the pyramid, starting to roll down the slope without being able to stop before reaching the ground. Other lightning darted across the sky and around incinerating everything they hit, making the air resound with the echo of the roar of thunder, which suppressed the living statues in a few seconds later they found themselves the fragments scattered all over the sand, lifeless and that had characterized the danger, ending further crumbs under the feet of energized by the power of the Drago's Chi Thunder. The demon, with a long snout and strong muscles, satisfied and growled without waiting for his followers to get up on his journey, to San Francisco.<p>

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ Winter furiously leafing through the book of spells prohibited without even reading what was written above.  
>Hissed through clenched teeth and a forked tail darting back and forth.<br>She was really angry.  
>The last week was really stressful, pay three human beings had become almost a business, especially after hes brother was not allowed to torture them and consequently (as worst) to execute each order.<br>She could not really believe that Drago had forced to do such a thing! With humans, then! It was the ultimate disgrace for a demon!  
>Obviously, despite the order, had not lowered to listen to the absurd demands of humans: everything that they tried to force them to do, even the most absurd and without reason, she did not care and would go away, running away before one of the three catch. If she could would have kicked ass, but that temptation should wait until she was able to bring home her brother and the only one to allow recovery all his Demon Chi, though that would mean suffering rebukes and punishments.<br>A familiar voice the unpleasant turned away from those dark thoughts, pointing out that her brother and the three idiots were returned from the trip to Egypt.  
>"Well? How did it go? "Asked the group, joining them.<br>"Watch and see shirmp." Ice replied, emptying along with the other two boys filled the pockets of the Egyptian treasury.  
>"As you can see the fortune has made us so fucking rich. It is enough that you would keep you out of balls to get this bang. "<br>"To me it was enough to have you out of the balls to finally have a couple of quiet days. I have not heard all miss you. "  
>"The feeling is mutual, but as you can see we went a lot better."<br>"To me it seemed more fucked up than before." Before the Ice Crew could defend the honor offended, Drago growled menacingly, and ended the discussion, launching soon after her sister found the stone in the temple.  
>"Here, a souvenir from the Pyramid of Cheops."<p>

The girl looked the object with curiosity and perplexity touched the rough surface with the tip of the fingers clawed to test the boundaries and the design engraved on orange, raised it above her head so that the rays of the sun shines on, admiring the ideograms located behind the Chinese. Something moved in the memory of the girl ... vague image of something related to that tiny fragment of rock that reminded her of something that had already seen ... maybe for a short time ... maybe on one occasion when she was little ...  
>She shook her head not to get lost in useless memories, decided to focus on the current situation of the present.<br>"Where did you find?" Asked curiously.  
>"In a treasure chamber located inside the pyramid, set on a statue of an Egyptian goddess. This is a magic talisman. "<br>"As well as two lions guarding murderers ..." Cobra low voice not to be heard.  
>"Um ... The Pyramid of Cheops at Giza, also called the Great Pyramid, is the only one of the seven wonders of the ancient world that has come down to us, and the largest Egyptian pyramid and the most famous pyramid in the world. It is the largest of the three pyramids of the Giza necropolis, near Cairo in Egypt. Built, presumably, around 2570 BC, remained the tallest building in the world for nearly 3800 years.<br>It is alleged to have been built by Khufu (Medjedu Horus) of the fourth dynasty of ancient Egypt as a memorial. Inside, as with many other royal tombs of ancient Egypt, the violators of tombs plundered in antiquity, was not found any burial, and this has given rise to a number of theories, so far no real foundation, that the pyramids are not tombs. The attribution of the great Cheops pyramid can be deduced from archaeological findings of consistency with the historical data available, made from the greek historian Herodotus books.  
>When it was built, the pyramid of Cheops was about 146.6 meters high (280 Egyptian cubits) and thus was the tallest building built until then. Its current height is, however, only 138 meters and is, therefore, be slightly higher than the pyramid of Khafre, 136 feet high. Because of this height loss is probably the removal of the coating of limestone which once clothed the whole pyramid, due to erosion is natural, that the removal of limestone from the inhabitants of Cairo, which in the past exploited the Pyramids as quarries ..."She began to say to himself, Winter, pacing and gesturing constantly, stopping only when she realized that the boys were watching her whit an air shock.<br>"Well? What is it? "  
>"Hizzle ... For a moment it seemed to listen to a documentary history. What the hell were you ranting first shrimp? "<br>"I was not" ranting ", but only going over to memory what I studied about Egypt, or more correctly, one of the 7 wonders of the ancient world."  
>The trio continued to look at her with bewilderment, unable to say anything about it.<br>"Simply put: it has more brains than you three gourds. Never doubt the intelligence of my sister, is 100 times more aware of human encyclopedia. "  
>"Yo, that patented a nerd."<br>"If by" nerd "you mean" intelligent ", then yes, I am. I like to study, that's all. "  
>"Ok Wikipedia, as you will."<br>The guys decided not to go into that, mainly for not having to listen to the lesson of history that Winter had resumed after a short break, away from her hideout to find the information she need of course to discover what lay behind the mystery that talisman.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ A vision warned Drago that a new Chi was ready to be retrieved.  
>The image was derived from which the Demon's very obvious, but this did come to a terrible suspicion to Drago: alone reached the goal, like others before it, was new in San Francisco for a moment imagine the person with whom for many years had a familiar, ready to put a spoke in the wheel as was her custom since the day when they met for the first time. But this time, waiting for him there was one person, now too busy with work to bother him, but another of his knowledge that would have given him many headaches.<p>

How he came to the old San Francisco he was quite nervous, the new Chi would be hard to win and needed a plan immediately: first of all wanted to see how that talisman found in Egypt that could exist, and had power, only he and his family knew that there were 12 such objects with the animals depicted on the Chinese zodiac, and that belonged to his Father, generated by its power after being imprisoned by a powerful white magician when he attempted to conquer China. The one with the cat on the number increased to 13 ... but could not be possible because all the talismans were returned to the rightful owner and imprisoned thousands of years with them in the prison from which he escaped.  
>He wandered through the ruins until you find the Ice Crew skatebord in the ruins, asking him where his sister was go.<br>Obviously they did not have the faintest idea where it ended.  
>In the end, exploring the city better, felt her energy that brought in an old building of four floors, with balconies all destroyed, windows shattered and doors off their hinges, a result undoubtedly due to the massive attack that he had launched the city in the past. Near the top floor he heard the familiar voice of his sister and quickened his pace: he found an apartment within the walls almost entirely absent, sitting in a small room equipped with a battered iron table and a chair, and frayed brown creased, surrounded by many old books by the covers with her head down on books whit the pages yellowed by time. She had not noticed his presence, gave him his shoulders and muttered aloud sentences that were certainly written in the book between her hands definitely better to store them; Drago stood staring silently in her careful work, remembering that moment of all those times he had found her concentrated in the meticulous study that she dedicated a lot of time and who had secured a vast knowledge of anything.<br>"Sounds interesting what you are reading." He said at one point. Winter jumped and spun around, causing the sharp claws of ice spikes that immediately withdrew when she realized that it was just Drago.  
>"You scared me, silly. How do you move on the sly with those legs by T-Rex that you find yourself? "She asked, a hint of a faint smile.<br>"Basic Training." He would only reply.  
>Drago went to the "seat" work of his sister, thus being able to look at the text that was examining: the pages were shown talismans that look like what he had found in Egypt, each with an accurate description of the power that they possessed.<br>"Find anything?"  
>"By using this book I discovered that there are 12 talisman whose powers would be generated by a demon wizard who tried to conquer China 900 years ago, being defeated by a powerful sorcerer named Lo Pei, who turned it into a pillar of stone ..."<br>Winter did not know that that demon was actually their father, but Drago did not want to talk about it. Especially if the bastard was about.  
>"There's a list that describes exactly these 12 items, but no trace of our cat friend."<br>"Have you checked all right?"  
>"Sure, do you take me for? This is the twentieth book study, but until now I still have not found anything. "<br>"It is not possible, there must be something!"  
>"The only thing I could do and has to translate the text engraved behind. He says: "Everything flows and everything changes: the time on its way inexorably leads to old age. Everything will have one chance, but the Cat nine it will restore or nine will take away "."<br>"In English?"  
>"I have not the faintest idea of what it means. Perhaps his power consists in altering the time because the mentions it, but I tried everything and nothing has happened to crash. "<br>"Insist, at this moment I need all the help possible to reactivate my powers."  
>"I'm doing what I can."<br>"It is not enough."  
>"Hey, not a bad little place shrimp".<p>

Suddenly, in the apartment went Ice, Fist and Cobra, armed with their skateboards, who look around and ignoring the protests touched every thing the girl demon.  
>"This is my refuge! Do not want you here! Get out of here! She shouted crossly.<br>"Yo girl, there's no point wasting breath on us, we do not take orders from fleas." Ice replied with a wry smile.  
>"Yeah, otherwise you who must do what we will say right. Now there came a great thirst, go get some beer." Cobra said, pushing her away from home. She returned with a jump back to her seat among the books, hissing like a snake.<br>"I'm not your maid!"  
>"Please remember that your brother will have required to run our wishes, Miss servant."<br>"I have to do now! Outside the balls! Unlike you slacker, I work and I feel good! "  
>"We are much smarter than you brat! Do not you dare insult us! "<br>"I do not need, we have already thought of mother nature to insult you!"  
>Strikemaster Ice shouted furious and began to chase around the house that Winter, in response, continued to insult him, dodging his fireballs and his fiery roar which responded with snowballs. The others were staring at them serious, grown accustomed to those so frequent quarrels between the girl and the bully, deciding not to intervene because both would eventually stopped themselves after being knocked each other out.<br>But nobody could have imagined what would happen.  
>In the confusion, Winter grabbed the Talisman of the Cat and pointed it at him yelling Ice:<br>"If you were younger than me, I'd show you all the colors!" At these words, almost as if it were a spell, the symbol lit up on the talisman and it came a orange ray that hit Ice, knocking him across the room, causing a crash that collapsed ramshackle library him.  
>All gasped, including Winter, incredulous to what they had just witnessed. They had to spend almost 10 minutes before the MC Combra and DJ Fist decided to help the friend out from under the beams of the library complained, gradually removed the plates to avoid splinters that could hurt the boy, jumping in shock when this is his feet alone.<br>"You little bitch! You wanted to kill me or something? This time you did not get away! "He shouted.  
>But she was too dumbfounded to answer, as his friends. Ice did not understand for some reason it looked that way.<br>"Yo guys, what are those faces? You have become idiots or something? "  
>"Um ... are you okay bro?"<br>"Sure. Why this stupid question? "  
>"Maybe you better take a look ... now ..."<br>Puzzled by a lot of weirdness to it, Ice took a shard of glass nearby and looked at his reflection, after a brief moment of surprise, shocked shouted letting go of the piece and began to move their hands all over his body changed dramatically: he summed up the human form, but definitely too ... Rejuvenated for his taste, so as to make it look like a kid.  
>Or rather, why it was.<br>Her blond hair was slightly longer, the muscular body had become decidedly more slender, his face is rounder and was also lowered in stature, and special signs such as acne and eyebrow cut had disappeared. Even his clothes were changed, especially suitable for the size of a child.  
>"Oh my God! What the fuck happened to me? I'm back a kid! " He Cried in shocked.<br>"But ... but how ...? How to? "  
>"Was the Talisman. Now I understand the meaning of those words: "Everything flows and everything changes: the time on its way inexorably leads to old age. Everything will have one chance, but The Cat nine it will restore or nine will take away. " There had been right Winter, the power it holds is to change the time ... understood as a year. At a guess he did 9 years of rejuvenation. "Ruled Drago, surprised as anyone else.<br>"9 as the lives of a cat. This has much sense. "Winter said, gazing, the Talisman, which was still holding, but Ice was an entirely different opinion.  
>"Feeling a horn! I do not want to stay a kid forever! Let me go now as I was before, kind of witch!"<p>

"Theoretically speaking, you are as you were before."  
>"Do not say shit and let me once again become an adult!" Those words, for the second time the symbol of the cat struck again and shone as it had done Ice, this time to fulfill his request that he return as before, including demonic form.<br>"Yo, this stuff is really absurd."  
>"I say, useless! I have never seen such bullshit in my life! Who can serve such a thing? "<br>"To those who would like to return the case for young people?"  
>"Or me ... Drago interjected thoughtfully.<br>"I do not look so old boss, you still have a good color."  
>"It's not for me, you idiot, but for the next victim who steal the Demon Chi. I'll explain all along. As for you Winter ... "<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You do not come with us."<br>"What a drag ..."

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ The largest exhibition center in which they were stationed remembered a painter's palette with all the flags and balloons hung everywhere, and the giant announcing written "proud of the comic strip" was not far behind. To add "color tones" thought about the hundreds of collectors (or nerd if you want to use a more derogatory term), who came there for many comics spend their money or gadgets, and boys and girls in cosplay totally identify with the characters that they were disguised. Anyone had a similar idea was considered a lunatic.  
>"How come I have the uneasy feeling that we risk making a fool?"<br>"Because in a comiccon is success we've made a fool ..."  
>"Instead of worrying about this shit, I suggest you prepare to face the next" container living ", will not be as easy as before."<br>"Why? They have been? "  
>Stealthily, the four reached the entrance to the fair without being noticed, pretending to be disguised as most of those kids, once there, stationed themselves behind the fake flower beds to examine the area in the event that someone unwelcome was in the outpost, and in fact, a few meters away was a man the quartet who knew, as well as the target of today's mission: the individual was a big and tall Japanese man, haired blacks gathered on the head, which would be perfect as a sumo wrestler, wearing a pair of reading glasses and a dark orange shirt that barely enough to cover the top of its large size. People slowed down the pace just to watch and be amazed, conferring a low voice, and sometimes even taking photos with mobile phones.<br>Drago thought, as in the past that fat had a certain age, now had to be much older, thus less able to use his force to repel an attack. But he had not forgotten that it was also a magician, and able to be able to use the spell-casts demons, the same who had imprisoned him in the final battle of many years ago ... had to act differently, otherwise the work would be done up to that moment went down the drain. Perhaps the Talisman would not help him enough as he had hoped.  
>"That ball of fat must have a weak point though ..."<br>"Yo D, we can not just pick a fight?"  
>"No, it can use magic, and this will backfire."<br>"But we certainly can not stay here doing nothing hidden."  
>"I know damn it! But I do not know what to invent! What kind of problem! "<br>"I do not see a lot worse ..."  
>"What ... oh no ... not now!<p>

**End of the part one!**

_**This time I wanted to divide the chapter because it is too long. As you read is set in a cartoon show, but the idea did not come looking at the episode "Antler Action", but these days it was near my house organized a similar event, then a "tribute" to the beautiful day among the comics, cosplay and the world of Japan in general. one last thing: in my deviantart, you can find the comic book of Brother and Sister:**_ _**.com/gallery/29261039**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Cat Talisman part 2

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ Winter had awaited the arrival of this show for months, counting forward every day just to participate in the special exhibition for video games in that edition would present the world exclusive new episode of the series of Silent Hill, her absolute favorite horror game, renovated in graphics, gameplay and monsters ... and especially in blood!

She loved that masterpiece (even if made by humans)! The story of the cursed city, the possessed girl, the desperate father who kills the nightmares ... quite wonderful, a really great representation of evil. Each time Winter gazed at the images on the series remained enchanted, especially when it was her favorite monster: Pyramid Red, the only monster she would have gladly killed, bloody and beautiful, as it had always been of the rest, and the new redesign made it more strophic. Only he would do anything for him, too bad it was not real.

She squeezed proud the program and ran to find her "idol", but before she could look inside was swept back and pushed to the ground, finding himself covered with fake leaves and badly observed by four large lizards.  
>"I told you not to come!" Yelled at her the brother.<br>"What the ...? What the hell are you doing here? Have you decided to become a nerd or something?" She asked incredulously.  
>"Do not change the subject! I warned you that if we were following would have taken again!" He said, grabbing her from behind the collar of her shirt and lifting it, as was his habit when he wanted now to make it clear things up. Winter squirmed to get down, annoyed by so much distrust<p>

"But I do not follone you! I'm here by accident! I had no idea you were here to carry out the mission!"  
>"Swear on your chi."<br>"Even on my life if necessary!"  
>"Yo yo yo shrimp, look what we're not stupid. Although we do not have a long tongue with your charms lies."<br>"But you should not even have your tongue."  
>"Do not start a fight you two, they are not in the mood. How many of you ... considered lucky in not having lied to you because I would regret it for life."<br>"Yo Boss, you mean that the shrimp is telling the truth? But are you sure?"  
>"Hey, I was born before her, there's no way she can cheat, especially when she trying to lie to me."<p>

"Unfortunately ..."  
>"You can go now, dear sister, we've already lost too much time."<br>"How you bore, so I "to console" in the game section."  
>"I did not mean go to the fair! I mean your retreat to the ruins!"<br>"Forget it! Today they show in the world the new Silent Hill! I will not miss it!"  
>"Really? And is there Piramid Head in this episode ... No, I mean! Do not distract me! Do as I say or ..." Drago, before he could finish the order, a light bulb came on in the head, pinning his words, looked at the giant Japanese man, then his sister and then the talisman in his hand, linked the three elements and had an idea for to finally get what he wanted. He chuckled and happy talk about it with his sister, this time in a calm voice, he decided to put in place:<p>

"Listen, sister, you would like to give me a hand?"  
>"And do you ask? Of course I do."<br>"Perfect." The two crouched behind a hedge, she can finally be happy to help and he pleased to have found a solution to the problem. The Ice crew did not understand what his intentions had the devil as to change his mind about the "use" of his sister.  
>"See that big over there?"<br>"Yes. "  
>"Well, that fat has a fragment of the Chi of the Demon of the Mountain I need: I had initially planned to attack him directly, but that in addition to spoil his size can also count on magic."<p>

"I understand: you do not want to risk losing power so far recovered or, at worst, being thrown into hell."  
>"That's right, and that's where you come in."<br>"Me?" Winter gave another look at the man who had since been joined by a woman of the same size and slightly shorter than he, a typical kimono with cream-colored gold floral motifs and two children who were thin in contrast to the couple almost as much as a breadstick, and could not worry about what they might do to her.  
>"What should I do exactly?" She just ask to her brother.<br>"Draw them by deception in an isolated place and waits for me to reach you, so you can pass the Chi before he can trying to trick us."  
>"Good idea, but ... I do not want the spoilers ... I am afraid that is not stupid enough to be easy to cheat."<br>"You're a good actress, you will not have any problem, especially after you've properly placed."

"What do you mean with ..." before the girl could finish the question, Drago showed her the Talisman and realized that his intentions were. She jumped back risk to finish over the trio that accompanied him to the conversation without saying a word, refusing to submit to a particular power that it generated

"Oh come on, will be a snap." He insisted, trying to point them against the object.  
>"But you are stupid! I do not care just return a child! Who can assure me that these three (or you, you never know) then do not take advantage?"<br>"Winter, do not be stupid and give me a hand."  
>"No! or rather, not in the way you want!" Winter ruled, giving back and crossing her arms. Dragn is obviously not resign so easily, having had a similar reaction and had an ace up his sleeve to solve that little problem, otherwise it would not have proposed such a "deal" came over and put his arm around her neck, ignoring the rumblings and frowning face he had, continuing to giggle.<p>

"Come on sister, you will not want to abandon me now?" Asked, passing a hand through her hair blue and fuchsia.  
>!Invented another idea and maybe I will do." she just answer.<br>"What a shame, and say that when you were little you would have done anything for me. It is not true ... my little Teddy Bear?"  
>The Ice Crew covered his mouth with force in order to hold back the laughter after hearing that name in Winter directed that, totally red in the face, was left open-mouthed with a look of incredible embarrassment in the face. The brother continued to stare amused, she hissed angrily and finally took the Talisman of hand, but not before calling him "asshole" with all the hate she could feel at that moment, to turn away in peace and to ignore the trio of guys who had it in the end no longer hold back her laughter<p>

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ "Dad! Dad! Look over there! Supermoose with his helpers!" Said a delighted children to the Japanese giant who could not smile at such joyfulness.  
>"We can go to ask for an autograph? Please, can we?"<br>"Sure kids, go ahead."  
>"Yeah! Thanks Dad!" Chorused the two children before running away. The smallest involuntarily, in an attempt to overcome his brother, in the short run, ran into a girl, falling to the ground together and starting to complain about the incident. The older brother stopped and turned back to help two children, seek help from parents who intervened promptly.<p>

"Did you hurt kid?" asked the woman at the little girl who gave her a sad eyes: she have 6 years, long light brown hair with a few wisps curled seemed smooth as silk, smooth skin slightly pink and emerald green eyes really big like two precious stones that gleamed faintly at that time. The girl did not say a word, she kept her hands close to her chest and looked around nervously and with much embarrassment, as normal for his age.  
>"Where are your parents?" Then asked the woman.<br>"I do not know ..." The last replied weakly.  
>"Poor dear, you missed it seems. Honey, we can not leave her here alone."<br>"Of course not, but it will be difficult to trace her relatives in the midst of all these people."  
>"Excuse me sir ..." at some point the girl, gently, pulled the man's hand with her little fingers to draw attention to himself.<p>

"My mom told me if I lost, to go where there are gentlemen with blue costumes and bells designed above. Maybe she's waiting for me there."  
>"Daddy ... these guys are at the circus?"<br>"No, she is talking about the police officers, it is surely that they will be waiting."  
>"I want my mommy! I'm afraid to be alone!"<br>"Quiet lady, now I take you back from your mom. Honey, you can go ahead with the children around, and you fix it in a moment."  
>"We're waiting for you Dad, do not want to have fun without you."<p>

_"Perfect, everything goes according to plan." _Winter thought satisfied as she followed the fat.  
>Even she did not like play the role of a child, the plan was working wonderfully well: soon her brother would have had another Chi, and at last the final goal would have been closer ... even if it still had not forgiven him for having spoken "in public "the nickname by which the name was often as a child, she was still hear the laughter of those three idiots and what annoyed a lot. She struggled as much as possible in order to appear innocent and defenseless, a move or a wrong word and the magician would send to rot in the eternal prison of this world with her peers, the possibility that disturbed her very much.<br>They passed several stands where fans of comics challenged each playing card collectibles, video games and other similar things to reach the place where the trap had to shoot, there were only a few yards when it appeared the unexpected.

"At last I found you my dear!" Suddenly a short man, plump, black-bearded, slightly balding though unkempt long hair tied in a ponytail blacks, blocked the road to her and the Japanese, smiling to both very warmly. He wore a rumpled shirt and a pair of canary yellow gray pants equipped with straps amaranth, horrible match to watch.  
>"I've been looking for hours Sakura! You know you've done a lot to worry about? You should not run away suddenly, in a great place like this." Said the stranger, turned to Winter<p>

_"Who the heck is this here? What the hell does he want? "_She thought, puzzled.  
>"Excuse me, you who would it be?" Japanese churches.<br>"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness: I am the uncle of Sakura, the girl who is with her now."  
>"<em>What! But this is crazy! Who has ever seen! "<em>  
>"Not true! This old man I do not know!" Replied the girl, trying to solve the unexpected.<br>"Not acting up simply because I have not bought cotton candy, is not doing the naughty things that you will get." The man replied, making a gesture with his finger of blame and extending his arm to get it. But the Japanese pulled her behind him before the subtle hand of the stranger to take her, looking with suspicion.

"Sir, have you any evidence that this child is his nephew?"_  
>"Oh, good fat. Take away this idiot so that I can do my job without any problems. "<br>_"How dare you doubt my word, my good man? This insinuates that it is very offensive."_  
>"But shut up and go away!"<em>

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ Drago was beginning to lose patience: Winter doesn't not appared and the risk to caught up became very hig. He wondered what he was combining his sister, not her habit was to delay or wait so long to do something, most likely had a problem with the sorcerer despite its false guises. He ordered to Ice Crew to remain in the place where the trap would have to shoot and went to look for the little girl: walked briskly through the crowd of little kids looking at him with admiration, believing that his appearance was just a costume, looked each zone in an attempt to trace his sister and, at the first opportunity to recover it in case there are problems.  
>He walked briskly for a long time until he felt something that put him in alarm: he and his sister were not the only demons present there, there was another one there in the outpost. The energy that emanated was not a real threat, clearly felt that it was weak as a fly, but for what he did not understand what he was doing a microbe like that there<p>

He decided to ignore it and move on.  
>But more and more tempted to leave involuntarily if they approached.<br>When I finally saw him, with him were both the Japanese and Winter, intent to confront him for a reason he wanted to find out.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ Winter could not imagine that Drago was there at hand if only she had known would surely have taken advantage of the situation to create a little mess and deliver the Chi.  
>That fool of a homeless man was making her lose time, the fat was even more unexpected and she could not return to her true age without getting caught. If she could have frozen them all together, and we would have enjoyed doing it.<br>She did not like that guy was suspicious and gave the impression that it made her nervous.

Lost in his thoughts, she was did not realize that the guy had grabbed her by the arm and was about to take her away: at that precise moment, a strong sense of danger alerted every sense of her demon nature, was not the usual warning of danger she felt when he was getting into trouble, but something more menacing than in her life had tried once and that had caused so much harm.

It was precisely for what it accidentally, even if its nature was normal, bit the hand of man to free himself and then ran away from the arms of the giant East, trying to run away as far as possible in spite of short legs at that time found himself.  
>Not at all pleased that flight, but felt compelled to do so.<br>Having called an "idiot" for hundreds of times, a current hot forced her to stay, attracted by the weak particles of magical energy that it transported, unsuspected.As soon as she stopped running, she realized that she did not hear or feel anything, and that's because everyone who was there at the fair had been turned in a solid stone statue, gray and wrinkled and apparently lifeless. It was left petrified people around her trying to analyze that spell, as it may seem serious the damage really was not as bad in a few minutes everything would be back to reality and people would regain their normal, just do not understand who could be state.  
>Since no one could see she used the talisman to return to normal, and before she can investigate that mystery a hand grabbed her shoulder<p>

"Relax, it's me." Drago said.  
>"Damn, you made me take a shot! Stop sneaking behind pick me!" She said.<br>"Hold your tongue and tell me what has happened." Asked, pointing to people enchanted.  
>"I have not the faintest idea. I wanted to do that, but I have anticipated."<br>"If it was not you ... that means is the work of the demon ..."  
>"Demon? What demon?"<p>

"**I think he's talking about me."** Brother and sister turned towards the voice that had answered the question, which bore the same had been passed off as a relative of Winter had suddenly appeared behind them, this time with a slightly different appearance from the first: his hair and beard were become orange, and over the thick hair on the chin and around the mouth, had sprung a couple of long thin mustache. The clothes had been replaced by a long dark yellow coat similar to that of a druid with cuffs and rope belt around the pelvis pitch black. The cheerful face and confident had given way to a diabolical smile at all sure, just like his voice distorted and its real nature.  
>"Who are you?" Drago asked menacingly.<br>**"I am honored to meet you son of Shendu, I heard a lot about you and the deeds performed by you."** Said this with a bow.

"I asked you who you are, oldman. I do not care to know that you're a lick."  
><strong>"I apologize for my behavior, but I never expected that one day I met the heir of the 8 demons sorcerers. My name is Lanet Kum, and a demon just like you."<strong>  
>"Really? Yet something in you does not give truth to the words just spoken." Winter replied suspiciously. At these words the man growled menacingly, showing teeth too sharp to be a normal human being.<br>"In any case, if you're a demon, what the hell you want from us? We have other things to think at the moment." Drago said.  
><strong>"I just want to make my contribution to fighting the cause to which I know very well that you're in search of the life of your family, and I can simplify your work."<strong>  
>"And how?"<p>

"**Look around: you believe that humans are petrified by yourself? Of course not, this is my work. I am able to petrify any living being, which is a tiny insect or a giant elephant ... humans are animals easier to subdue my power, almost a hobby."**  
>"Even if it interests me, what do you gain?"<br>**"The honor of serving one of the most powerful demons of the world is the best reward a old man like me could wish."**  
>Dragon seriously looked the demon in front of him, and he mused.<br>Winter looked both to try to understand what they were thinking. For its part, in that their fellow was deeply suspicious, his motives were not credible, much less the help it offered with apparent "kindness." Unfortunately, the decision to accept or reject his offer was not for her, and the response of Drago did not wait longer.

"I have everything I need. I do not need an old toadies to achieve my goals, you can also go away."  
><strong>"Think about it, you lose valuable offer."<strong>  
>"I prefer to leave more than willingly."<br>Winter barely suppressed a satisfied smile as she and her brother were going their way: neither of them turned back to see the expression of the old offense, and clasped his hands tremble with anger, more accustomed to human companionship than to demonic.

"Yo D - man! Watch your ass!" Yelled Strikemaster Ice to Drago when it suddenly appeared before him.  
>Drago had time to see the corners of something that came quickly behind him and jump with his sister on the ground before it could hit him, realizing that it was (when they went and stuck in a statue of Star Wars) a quartet of thin, sharp blades soaked in black magic.<br>Immediately turned quickly and saw that four of the fingers of the same Lanet Kum protruding blades that had just touched, generated by pulsing flesh and a black substance secreted - bluish fluid and blood ... but recognized it as a half-demon.

The pure blood of a demon was the same color as the human, with the only difference that was covered with golden "spots" that confirmed the perfection.  
>The half-demon's blood remembered the pitch-perfect to represent the abominations like them, born from the lustful desire of those who became enchanted by the attractive virgin flesh of human women.<br>Drago had heard various stories about his father means half-demon, as some gruesome killing them at birth or terrible tortures inflicted on the most frightening to those few individuals who had managed to survive and which were then used as beasts.  
>He had never met one in the flesh in his life.<br>But above all, he had never encountered a live one that could verify their existence.

Ice and the other two boys reached Drago and his sister before he could hit from new blades. All five were held ready to fight, that guy is not abnormal for them not at all frightened, on the contrary, with its aggressively urged them to react the same way.  
><strong>"I was wrong to underestimate you, son of Shendu: I thought you were a spoiled silly boy, and instead have more brains than I had imagined. I was wrong to underestimate."<strong>  
>"This shows how the garbage like you are stupid."<br>**"Silence! For ages I had to endure such insults ... but that's enough! Do not want to endure such disrespect!"**  
>"Respect? The abominations do not deserve respect."<br>**"From now on, this must be done instead!"**  
>"yes? And how? We hear: I am curious to know."<p>

At these words Kum devilishly smiled again, as if expecting a similar question: fingers and shocked at his side appeared petrified Japanese, so immense with his size it looks like a mountain.  
><strong>"Your family's Chi is one of the most powerful that has ever existed in our breed. They are really the demons that have rarely reached such a level as to be compared to those of the ancient gods. It would be a shame to leave rotting debris of their strength in miserable human bodies, is not it?" <strong>  
>Drago roared so strong as to force the Ice Crew and Winter to plug their ears deafened to no end. Then he hurled him to hit him with his claws, but it eluded him before he succeeds.<br>"The Chi will never be yours! Only I have the right to own it! Do not let your dirty hands to touch the pure power of a complete demon!"  
><strong>"Too late."<strong>

the way in which those words were uttered not announced anything good.  
>Before Drago could even think blow to the throat of the "scribble", he realized that the Japanese fat had the sign on the chest of four claws, still smoking ... as soon as created. Shocked he turned in the direction of the half blood a short distance from him, surrounded by a halo of violet light.<br>**"Get ready Shendu son, soon to be people like you have to obey."**


	8. Chapter 7: The half  demon

Chapter 7: The Half Demon.  
>Ice, Fist and Cobra had watched by children of Japanese cartoons starring demons and half demons, such as Inuyasha for example, and certainly would never expect that one day in their life they would have met a flesh-and- bones.<br>Or a second in the guise of an "annoying" younger sister.  
>Or to become their own demons.<br>Or a half-demon.

In any case, they learned that dealing with these people wanted to risk of dying constantly.

Death was always the first targets that "those guys" wanted to achieve.  
>The means used to kill could be anything, but their "weapon" was always the favorite physical attack, which was characterized by sharp teeth or claws slashes the flesh, or the martial arts techniques.<br>The half-demon who was in front of them had chosen to play for a wildcard for the win, the Mountain of the Demon Chi perhaps did not guarantee a real power to be used as fire, thunder or ice ... but the factor 'muscle "definitely did its dirty figure: the old man began to magnify, to grow out of control and transformation, his skin became dark green and it was covered with a kind of white scales, became huge and fleshy lips, eyes and blood the shift ended, Lanet Kum had become enormous, so high that barely saw the head, the feet instead of their magnitude could be seen all too well, especially when they tried to crush them: the force generated by the earth shook so much that to believe that there was an earthquake in place, everything was lifted into the air and falling on the ground broken in pieces. The giant laughed raucously as he advanced and destroyed the show.

"**HA! HA! HA! This Chi is really terrific! Your family has really extraordinary strength Drago! I have never felt so good in my life!" **  
>"Enjoy this feeling as long as you can, because now we'll kick your ass!" Drago replied, making a jump so high that it reached the height of his face, wearing a hot roaring blaze. Before the fire could even touch the skin of the giant, with a snap that hit the demon so violently as to make it fly off and fall to the ground painfully.<br>"Ugly geezer! Now I'll show what stuff we are made demons!" Winter shouted, her hands creating sharp spikes of ice. Before she could attack the enemy, Cobra seized her the tail blocking immediatly.  
>"What are you doing stupid? A microbe will like you just the end of insects with that mass of fat!"<br>"I'm not as weak as you humans! 'll Break the bastard's face before realizing that you can!"  
>"Do not you see what he did to D-man? What do you think you get unlike him?"<br>"Anything!"

That said, Winter broke free and ran towards the giant, closely followed by Ice crew that tried unsuccessfully to reach it and stop her, especially being intercepted by Kum who nearly crushed them with his fist.  
>"Yo guys, let's see this son of a bitch that we're made of."<p>

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Winter not turned back even once to see what they were combining the three human. The most interested was to stop the half-demon who stole the Chi of the demon of the mountain: even though it was big and strong, that bastard was especially slow and cumbersome, important elements that would make if he wanted to trick him before he decide to take it again with his brother to steal the Chi already possessed. When she arrived behind, distracted from purpose of wanting to crush the three humans who were challenging, jumped on his back and began to "scale", clinging tightly to robe torn. Climbed the monster until it eventually reached the neck, nice found, to which he gave a deep bite after completely wide open mouths.  
><strong>"Hey! but what the hell ...? away from here, mosquito!" <strong>said Lanet, feeling sting. He noticed the girl and with one finger the shock threw away, causing her to fly in the air.  
>Winter was taken by Drago, by harnessing the power of Chi of the demon of the sky, glided swiftly on the ground using the bat-like wings sticking out from the back.<br>"are you all right?" churches while called slightly wings.  
>"Stunned, but entire".<br>"Are stupid for case? What do you think do to?"  
>"help you?"<br>"how? Kill yourself? Use a bit of brain next time!"  
>"Watch that unlike you brain use, hot-headed! instead of lunch against the danger with the high probability of being killed as do you, I think the best strategy to not become stew!"<p>

"Are you saying I'm stupid or something?"  
>"No, I'm comfirming!"<br>The fight was abruptly interrupted by the sudden arrival of the giant fist of the half-demon, who forced the two demons to dodge to avoid being crushed. Joined them at the same time the Ice Crew, panting heavily due to the effort in a futile attempt to overthrow it.  
>"Yo D-man, to be rubbish as you call it, is really a bastard."<br>"The only merit is by the Chi, without it is just a pathetic insect."  
>"It will be pathetic ... but now we're making an ass like a hut."<br>"Don't Worry guys, as soon as the poison takes effect, you can make him pay for what you want."  
>"Poison? What is poison?"<p>

Before she could reply, the quintet was forced to flee, pursued by the giant laughed out loud like a lunatic who had lost their reason. He do not waste energy groped to capture them or hit them, he just chase them and throw pieces of concrete as big as a car, missing him on purpose to see them jump from side to side as scared of crickets. They had gone a 2 kilometers within a few seconds when Lanet Kum began to waver, his movements and even the balance became increasingly uncertain and unstable stopped after yet another risk of tripping, running a hand over his sweaty forehead constantly , his eyes watering slightly and the green of his skin paled slightly.  
>He was evil and that was obvious.<br>Just do not understand why.

At that moment, when the boys looked at each other for an answer, Winter sported a broad smile to highlight the pair of vampire fangs almost stained with blood (by the half-demon) and a bluish substance that suggested to the boys not to touch it for any reason.

"**What have you done? ... WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" **Yelled the confused half-demon.  
>"See fat, you're not the only one to be a "half-demon." The girl replied.<br>**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BLATHERS KID?"  
><strong>"I confess: mine is also half of something. The only thing that makes us different and that you are scum half, but I'm lucky to have the physical characteristics of two full demons."  
><strong>"WHAT? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? YOUR FATHER WAS NOT ABLE TO USE POISON!" <strong>  
>"But my mother yes."<br>With that answer, Lanet picked up the little strength that remained to him to launch a powerful scream and start to attack. This time there was a lot more force and anger in that impulsive act, but no control or precision as before, only a bestial fury that nothing on earth could be compared equally.

The ground shook as a shock from an earthquake in the mighty footsteps of the giant cement dust reduced powder terribly suffocating, and its deafening screams so acute and vibrating through the air like the echo of thunder.  
>Groped seemed impossible to stop him, but the quintet had to do it if you do not want a bad end.<p>

/ / Drago absolutely had to retrieve his Chi before it became impossible for him to remove it and absorb it. Although the venom of his sister was powerful enough to draw a herd of buffalo, for the fat it would take too long before he could effect, and the weather was not on his side.  
>At that point he had only to take full advantage of his power: so that the most concentrated all his power to become one, one weapon capable of destroying anything and anyone who dared oppose it, and his body became a mass of muscles that put buttons embossed veins of blood and adrenaline, his eyes turned completely red, demonic wings reappeared from behind his back and a pair of hands because more muscular than normal. The transformation gave to Drago a feeling so comfortable that for the first time since his return to Earth felt really good, he felt able to do anything, virtually invincible, the invincibility that only bad luck that would not last long. He did not waste any more time to contemplate that feeling and threw the half-demon using all its power.<br>It was quick and precise, just hit the vital points most important for you to succumb early to the pain, so if levasse of the way and could continue the mission at any cost.  
>He counted the minutes that separated him weakening, he felt no discomfort but they came back the chills at the thought of being able to remain powerless and at the mercy of that lousy half-demon.<br>He had to destroy it, destroy it completely, recover what was his.  
>He would have done at any cost.<p>

In the midst of the struggle, the familiar growl of his sister forced him to stop and look to see what she was combination: with only teeth had clung to the giant's hand and growled angrily, determined not to let go even though he pulled out for the tail in the vain attempt to drive it, to further complicate the work there was the Ice Crew that put a spoke in the wheels, relentlessly attacking the legs.  
>He shouted to leave, but obviously she did not agree and continued to bite. At this moment the other hand Lanet crashed violently on the girl, causing a raucous laugh of satisfaction, but when he went to raise my hand to see what was left of her, found nothing, no rest: he looked around looking for a test to tell him that he had crushed to death, the only thing he noticed was a slight bulge that moved along the sleeve of his dress, which, once reached his neck out to be the girl he had summed up the semblance childhood to escape the rapidly crushed. Furious tried to catch it, when it is constantly escaping "refuge" in the thick head of hair to hide.<p>

"**Damn Flea! You can not run forever!" **  
>"As long as I can I can do and how!"<br>Before he can replicate, Lanet was shaken by a tremendous burst of pain to the stomach, and his vision blurred again, because the poison that was strengthened in his body.  
>That was the point where Drago decided to concentrate its attacks, already weakened by the half-demon screaming in agony, continued unabated until his hands trembled from her exertions, stopping only when, feeling the missing forces, not concentrated all its power in a coup last very powerful.<p>

The giant collapsed and passed out seeds now in pain.  
>His body crashed to the ground with a crash, forcing the group to flee to avoid being crushed.<br>Only when assured that he could no longer stand up came: Drago resumed his real appearance and sat down exhausted on the ground, The Ice Crew teased the giant taking it around, and Winter returned to her real age. Now Lanet Kum gasped, intoxicated by the poison she had administered.  
>"Brother, are you okay?" Asked her to Drago.<br>"Yes ... I'm just a little 'tired ..." he said dry.  
>"Come on now: remove them the Chi of the Demon of the Mountain and go away ..."<br>Winter did not need to repeat, a hand grabbed her brother and then Lanet, activating the spell that allowed the passage of the Chi from one body to another, returning to normal that half-blood lying in the road almost dead. It was that way that people petrified of the fair returned to normal, confused about what had happened in those moments lasting as eternity, unaware of the battle took place.

Drago and the others lost no time to take care of that final half-demon.  
>They were in the middle of their mission, and wanted to finish it before humanity realized that they roamed freely be able to destroy<p> 


	9. Chapter 8:A small problem on Halloween 1

Chapter 8: A small problem on Halloween. 

The Sun had risen from two hours now, that was high in the sky on Earth the warmth of its fiery force.  
>Nonetheless, the Ice Crew continued to sleep deeply.<br>The three boys were accommodated in an old garage half burned, filled with mechanical gear and also parts of disassembled cars, scattered everywhere without a precise order: arranged on a rusted, the three bunks slept in uncomfortable positions, snoring loudly and without giving that awaken nod.  
>Asleep as they were not realized a small female figure who entered on tiptoe in construction, wearing a pair of headphones and brandishing a gong that resonate with great heat, producing an awful racket. The trio jumped in the air screaming, risking almost falling from their beds.<br>"Wake up lazy bum!" The sun raising! shouted the girl.  
>"But what the fuck ...! Oh … are you, shrimp ... what comes to mind to wake up so? I was doing a dream was the hook …"<br>"Excuse Me so much blond, but I honestly don't give a damn. you forgot what date is it today?"  
>"Yes, and sincerely shrimp, I am not interested."<br>The girl demon snorted miffed, recovering to play the gong using their heads to wake them up completely, albeit with several profanities and insults.

The shots he remembered the reason of so much confusion: it was the 31 October, the day of Halloween. Also in future the Feast was celebrated with scary masks, macabre, sweets or jokes and horror movie at any price; as well as pumpkins and legends "metropolitan" on witches and ghosts.  
>And especially of demons.<br>Drago's sister was enthusiastic at the idea of celebrating the only night where the spirits of occult forces could come down on Earth and of mortals combinar various disasters, such as to cut a finger at someone who realized a pumpkin or bring a stroke to a weak heart with a real fright. The three guys just to amuse, cruel jokes or not.  
>The girl was so exhilarated to celebrate Halloween we ran back and forth to organize your day, by making a list of everything that would make up at the stroke of midnight.<br>However, they had to admit that they have never seen so cheerful, which made her look really strange…

/Winter lost a whole morning to draw up a list of everything she wanted to do that day. She lost Halloween for 3 year and she did not want to lost them to nothing in the world! Nothing would stop having fun, especially with her broche: when they were small had combined all the colors during the feast, frightening children and steal sweets collected with their ridiculous costumes, especially adults who wept as babies. Good times she think, those really missing,.  
>Dreaming with open eyes, involuntarily went to confront her brother.<br>"Sorry, I was in a hurry stills."  
>"Are already entered in the atmosphere of Halloween?" asked him<p>

"Absolutely! Today there will be fun! I seem centuries since the last time we celebrated together! you already have some idea on how to fun? You will teach me something useful against humans?"  
>"I Have too many things to do For it, shorty. tempted by the idea of taking the piss humans, I have to work on many things."<br>"Oh come on! Is Halloween! The day on which the forces of evil are beneficial! can't abandon it!"  
>"There are many other Halloween next. there is no need to make a drama."<br>"But you can't say really such a thing!"

/ /The two demon brother demons were not the only ones to prepare for the party: the Ice Crew was preparing for fun, in its way, to pick on especially with half still kids notches reeking of milk. Searched various shops of the old San Francisco to collect the necessary material, exchanging ideas and jokes, until Ice is not stopped before Winter's hideout, securing it with interest.  
>"Yo guys, the flea is with D-man, right?"<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"What about if we give a sneak peek to her lair and it Will Be make a little chaos? See her exit from hinges. You feel me?"<br>"Tempting Proposal, but I wouldn't end up with frozen buttocks. She is a child, but she really hurt."  
>"Quiet yo, what do you want to happen? there is nothing to worry."<p>

The trio entered the apartment after making sure that the Lady weren't there.  
>Just like the first time that had entered there, old documents and books were placed everywhere, the arson that tremendous smell moldy paper, settled in the middle of a box filled with cans of spray paint and it took a couple each, ready to "paint" the house: the smell of fresh paint was excellent to eliminate the stench of the charter, also added graffiti to the greyness of vivacityin particular, details drawings and written. Continued with that job until DJ not noticed something familiar on the kitchen table and came up with that Ice, which jumped in the air for fear.<br>"Take away that thing from face!" he yelled to his friend who smile amused, put away the Cat Talisman.  
>"Cursed stone ... I risked being snotty."<br>"Yo dude, not jokes. Is a public danger."  
>"You Know that you say guys? before the small demon is a dangerous idea to use it against us, any get rid immediately."<br>"Wooooo! Wait Ice-man Thinks well at that!"  
>"Don't tell me you're afraid Cobra."<p>

"No shit! But ... well ... I would be in a security distance when the hell expploded: what we know that that stuff doesn't explode or similar stuff?"  
>Ice there thought up, and after some minutes laid the talisman on the table, realizing that his friend was right.<br>"Better to take some precaution …"  
>That said, the three formed a barricade with the furniture available and then began to "study" the various books of magic in an attempt to find a trick to protect them from any accident, but was virtually impossible given that most of these manuscripts were written in all languages of the world, and the only one who knew was English.<br>"Maybe we would have to study more when we were at the monastery …"  
>"Fick it. The important thing is saver our ass. Do you found something instead of saying bullshit?"<br>"I have no idea. Here is written in greek or spanish ... or who knows what absurd language"  
>"DJ, you are the one who has studied, there understand something?"<br>The boy replied with a quiet No.  
>"Hey, maybe I found something."<br>"Talk."  
>"Well … I'm not sure bro'. I just realized that one word says "defense" (if not mistaken), but I'm not sure we can come in handy."<p>

"But who cares! Give Me that thing and put an end to this tomfoolery!"  
>"Wait Ice! may just be a big rip off!"<br>"The only trick here is that of being teased by shrimp!"  
>"Come on! Here we lose the ass!"<br>"Don't do the "girly" and let me read this lousy book!"  
>In all ways Cobra tried to prevent the companion to read that book of spells that would infuse any security, but Ice was not going to change my mind and in one way or another he read those unintelligible words.<p>

It took a few and ill-spoken words to trigger the spell hidden in them.  
>The ink caught fire and the cover was glowing, forcing the duo to leave the object, instead of falling, remained suspended in the air until they fired literally purple rays that burn whatever struck. The trio went into hiding and is protected with whatever it was solid enough to protect them, not having the faintest idea how to stop it.<br>One last powerful beam, skimming the talisman, destroyed the entrance of the apartment, "downloading" the dangerous energy. The boys waited a few minutes before they come out and see the damage, pulling a sigh of relief to be saved.  
>Or almost.<br>"But what the fuck have you done?" screamed Drago, taking bumps of the fragments of the wall.  
>The boys, they sussulted the face of their leader was really angry.<br>"What the heck is this mess? you have for case decided to kill yourself?"  
>"Yo boss, relaxed is everything under control." attempted to justify Ice.<br>"Really?"  
>"Sure! Us ... uh ... we were just having fun! Right, guys?"<br>"Well, your "fun" has hit full my sister!"

A peek behind the demon that showed that this had said, from the rubble of the entrance sticking out a white forked tail, one of the girl.  
>Drago sighed nervously and slowly removed the debris to free his sister suddenly closes with a gasp.<br>"Yo D, are you ok?"  
>"no …"<br>Not understanding what he meant the demon with those words, the Ice Crew came up and realizes what the "worried": the demon, hit by that laser, was changed, regressed to children. Found themselves in front of a child of 3 years, with the clothes that were too large and the facial features more rounded, slightly longer hair and daily, big eyes that looked around puzzled.  
>"Winter … are you okay?" Drago churches, hoping for a positive response.<br>The kid responded well ... maybe even too, jump on him to embrace it and encouraged him to play with her.  
>"I love you big brother!"<p>

/ "Then? You still want to enjoy this fucking trick?" asked Drago nervous, staring pissed the three guys with their face swollen and bruised.  
>"No boss, we passed the desire …"<br>"Good. Now, move your ass and search among those books a system to restore to normal my sister or I swear that I kill you!"  
>"But we don't understand a shit about this stuff! it will take centuries before we!"<br>"You have a week!"  
>"Yo geko boy! just because you're a demon can't treat us like fucking pare!"<br>In the middle of the discussion, the scream of the Winter child, acute as clear had not allowed the quartet to go away in time that swept them like skittles, sending them to his legs in the air while she continued to run everywhere regardless from side to side of the house.  
>Besides being rejuvenated appearance, even in the mint she returned child, definitely nonsense.<br>In addition to running and screaming like crazy, she draw her books with colored pencils, was constantly looking for sweets and insisted constantly in wanting to play, making a tantrum until exhaustion. Drago caught her by the neck, by redrew the shirt that was too large, it amused chuckle.

"Calm down Winter! we are trying to get back as you were before!"  
>"I Want to play hide and seek! and I also want an ice cream!"<p>

"Oh hell! I can't believe that is happening something so idiot!"  
>"And us that we should say?"<br>"You be silent because you risk only to take again! Its your fault if this is happening now!"  
>"Yo yo yo! Lowers the geko boy! Watch ridge which was the flea to force us to act so! If it were not so bitch, wouldn't come to this!"<br>"Genius, she is a demon! is in our nature haunt you stupid humans!"  
>"About the shrimp, where is now?"<br>Distracted to discuss, the four did not realized that the girl had moved away to chase a butterfly that had attracted her attention, bringing it up on the balcony of the hall and then to the railing bent outwards, walking over with unstable equilibrium. Do not regard the vacuum under her, the insect from the interested broad white wings more than anything, so flashy to her childish eyes that when eventually fell almost never realized.

Both Drago and the Ice Crew he froze the blood and cried simultaneously, MC Cobra ran faster than had to take time Winter before landing on the asphalt, throwing hisself at the last second to grab it.  
>"Nice! was hilarious!" she said happy.<br>"Nice catch Bro'." said Ice, addressed to fellow still laid on the ground among traumatized.  
>"What a fear …"<p>

"You are still reluctant to look for a solution?"  
>"We put immediately to work boss. Yo Cobra, raises your ass and come here to help us, and also brings the troublemaking."<br>"The time of filming, friend…"  
>The anxiety that was still the heart beat, the boy reluctantly joined the rest of the group taking Winter; not made in time to come into the house, She climbed on his back and stroked the thick foliage of hair.<br>"You are really cute!"  
>"Or goddammit …"<p>

The afternoon came quick and with many difficulties.  
>Among try to find a spell that moved to normal, Winter child exausting the group. The more exhausted was Cobra, however, was forced to look after the little girl who had taken a real crush on him, unable to leave him in peace even a single moment.<br>The trio would have never imagined that little could be so much lively plague.  
>"Withdrawing what I said: is more breackball now than before." said Ice annoyed.<br>"Totally agree. This is not cool." replied Cobra, trying to ignore the little girl who enjoyed him braided hair.  
>"Silence! You keep reading and you continue making the babysitter! the last thing I want to worry and uncontrollable frenzy of my sister." roared Drago furious.<br>"Yo dawg, this stuff did not understand everything written is so preposterous."  
>"If you are illiterate is not my fault."<br>"Hey!"  
>"The worst thing are we're losing Halloween."<br>"What is "Hello-wiin"?" Winter asked innocently, intrigued by the word.  
>"It says "Halloween", don't you remember? is the feast that you wanted so much participate."<br>"What is a festival?"  
>"One thing that amuses."<br>"And as you have fun?"

"Hey shrimp! Stop making stupid questions! we are trying to work here!" screamed Ice, annoyed by her "normal" childhood behavior. A sudden, the squeal of tires alarmed the group carefully: they went outside to find that a van for transporting construction had stopped to load aboard debris, possibly to prepare the area for the reconstruction. Drago motioned to go away from there progressing to the exit in absolute silence.  
>They managed to exit the building without being seen, they ran away from the streets of San Francisco, stopping only when assured him that nothing and no one could find them. But soon they reassured, they realized that something was missing.<p>

"Shit! We lost the girl!"

/Even she was small, Winter had not lost her ability to move stealthily.  
>Slipped aboard the van to discover what was interesting, eluding surveillance of her baby-sitter who did not see anywhere. Found nothing on board, but did not have time to go down the middle was set in motion and departed, carrying her away from the old San Francisco. When she stood down from the vehicle and turned down the first street that saw, reaching a little at a time the center of the new San Francisco that her eyes appeared to be a city of wonders, but not for the advanced technology, but for the orange and black festone, the scary pumpkins and monsters that roamed the streets decorated with floating ghosts and skeletons smiling.<p>

If it had remained "girl" would understand that all those grotesque creatures were just masked people, but her childlike nature could not help but make her smile of joy. For her fortune people thought it was also masked, otherwise the panic was immediate, the smiles that she addressed everyone in cheerfulness that radiated from all pores. Winter was really happy, continued to go from one party to another in order to see everything as the windows of shops or performances of street artists, excited about so much celebration.  
>But the thing that most interested in were the sweets and candies that children demanded as payment, threatening to cast spells to their victims if not satisfied. Followed a bunch of guys who had just earned several delights with their costumes, hoping to have something you too. She remained behind until forced to sneeze, lost sight of them, because of the crowd, finishing at the end to stop.<p>

She looked around.  
>with all those people she felt disoriented.<br>Looked at the faces masked people without recognise anyone.  
>Nobody came or stopped by her.<br>She felt lonely, and began to cry.  
>"Hey, what happens? You're lost?"<br>Suddenly, a young woman stopped and turned the word. Winter retreated frightened by the unknown, but this turned a reassuring smile, offering a small candy.  
>"Take,this will make you feel better." Winter was reluctant to offer, but she accepted the object, quickly put into her mouth.<br>"What your name?"

"Winter …"  
>"Nice to meet you Winter, my name is Jade."<p>

/"Disappeared! not located anywhere! Yo dawg, I quit! for me can also be eaten by crocodiles in sewers!"  
>"Yeah ... so Drago will devour us. We haven't no other choice Ice, if we don't find the demon, we fucked."<br>"As if we were already pretty screwed."  
>The Ice Crew inspect San Francisco from top to bottom, visiting each district and major tourist center famous for Winter. Initially convinced that would be an easy job, were forced to change their mind when they realized that find the baby in the midst of many tiny children disguised as monsters would be anything but simple: at first glance they all looked alike, boisterous and pesky mainly, with their hands and mouths travelled chocolate, always in the middle of the foot. Find us constantly in a walking distance was a great nuisance to the three boys, the blame was due mainly to their demonic appearance that in the eyes of the children looked fantastic, not knowing that was tank only for the Chi of a demon, one of those blood-thirsty and death, not like from cartoons.<br>A snarl was enough to make them run away in tears, but before we rejoice in having got rid of those annoying saucy, had to first examined to make sure that among them there was Winter.

"Remind me to take her kicking soon find."  
>"If we succeed. She as so small that she can be anywhere."<br>"That you expect from a flea? She can only break balls."  
>"And you contribute equally."<br>The three they sussulted feeling suddenly the hot breath of Drago on their necks.  
>The demon was right next to them, with their arms crossed and serious gaze.<br>"You found her?"  
>"Heck, no. not located anywhere"<br>"Shit! I absolutely need her! is the only one who can help me to retrieve the Chi!"  
>"Yeah … bad story have a sister."<br>"You said bro'."  
>"I don't care about your personal comments! move your ass and save your breath to find my sister! even you Fist … hey! I'm talking with you, "chatty"!"<p>

But what he called the silent DJ Fist, was focused on something else: along with the look that much distracted the boy, they noticed that nearby there was a girl high and slender, pale skin and Brown eyes, short black hair in two long locks on her forehead and Oriental features that made it somewhat "interesting". If she had been a "normal" girl, the trio would not hesitate to try one approach her, but the familiarity of her face halted them to carry out a similar action.  
>"Jade Chan …" said Drago with a thread of voice roaring through gritted teeth.<br>"What? what you said?"  
>"Not tell me that you've recognized: that is the nephew of the mortal who exiled mer years ago. Jade Chan."<br>"The shrimp? Whoooo! D-man are you kidding? How the heck did to grow this way?"  
>"Yeah, it's absurd!"<br>"We are in the future idiots, it is obvious that both grown."  
>"Oh, right ... and you two, before getting "back to the future", you have already clashed?"<br>"… these are not matters that concern you now ... get out from here before she discover us."

"Uh ... I am afraid that we should stay longer than planned …"

"why?"  
>One look was enough to bring to the demon what meant the sentence: the Chinese gil was not alone, in her company there was Winter in human form, disguised as witch with a simple dress purple carpeted by pink flakes and a large black hat tip with stuck with tiny rubber spider.<br>"I Thought that she had forgotten how you use certain tricks. Also, she did not hated to death humans?"  
>"Obviously she use them without knowing it, and as regards her hatred, she evidently forgotten."<br>"And this is a Big Whoop?"  
>"Huge. Might she begin to believe to be one of you."<br>"And this is a bad thing, right?"  
>"Yeah. I will not permit a similar heresy happen."<p> 


	10. Chapter 8:A small problem on Halloween 2

/But between saying and doing there was half … the police. Jade Chan was part of a particular military force called "Section 13", dedicated to the safety of San Francisco and ready to intervene in situations that police couldn't resolve it with force alone. As a child she always had a keen sense for the action, with courage and cunning that other children would not have had, often ending in trouble with his uncles and her friends. Now that had become an adult shewas more mature and wise, and she thought well before taking an action that could put her in danger.  
>In addition to the typical and dangerous military missions, not mind occasionally do "boyscout" and help citizens with simple "problems", as in the case of that child.<br>"I love so much this costume!" said the little girl happy.  
>"I am very pleased. Be careful though not to ruin it, because otherwise we can't scare people."<br>"I love scaring people! its fun!"  
>"Really? Then you have so many sweets!"<br>"Yes! Its nice! I can't wait!"

Nearby, others listened to the speeches of the two girls.  
>"Its! I can't wait!" Yuck… disgusting …. I hate these stupid comments from female. Make me sick."<br>"I can't beleve that Chan can become a sexy girl…"  
>"Do you want to shut up a fucking second? I'm trying to work here! I Must retrieve my sister before Chan discovers that she is a demon. I do not intend to meet exiled again."<br>"And we don't want to end up back in jail."  
>The Quartet continued stalking, attempting several times to catch the child whenever it appeared at tyre, but without success. The luck wasn't on their side that day, and were forced to put up a similar torture.<p>

Little Winter Meanwhile enjoyed her playmate, collecting sweets and candies from each side, sometimes inadvertently using his powers or her demon Chi in moments, fortunately, nobody was watching. More time passed and more increased the risk of being caught.  
>After a long and exhausting walk, finally the duo decided to stop and catch breath, with great joy for the boys. The Chinese opened the door to a jeep and made to board the baby while she responded to the call of her mobile phone, a few steps away from the vehicle's.<br>"is the time."

Drago caught the attention of sister launching against the window a small flame; as soon as she noticed his presence, began to jump and scream enthusiast, saluting energetically from inside the vehicle. Approached with shag rugs to avoid being detected by the girl, they remove the glass frome the machine window, and when this was removed, the kid jump out to Cobra, right on the face.  
>"Let go yo! It Seems one of the "thing" from Alien!"<br>"Do not scream idiot! Want to make us discover right now? Lets go boys."

Another quick race and the Group found itself from another part.  
>Confused with the rest of the fake monsters, could safely sit on a park bench and catch breath, sure to be far from any danger and from prying eyes.<br>"Yo dawg, i don't think can we are more so fucking lucky."  
>"Until they discover our existence (and my sister does not combine some other trouble), yet for some time we can still relax."<br>"We are winding down anyway."  
>"Yeah … we must absolutely give us a move … hey, what happened to Cobra?"<p>

Ice and DJ indicated behind they the friend who escaped from the"claws" of Winter. Despite the super speed, the boy could not in any way to sow the child that, incredibly, to stand behind without problems and each time, to catch him.  
>"D-man, please, take this little mad for a few hours ... I resign as baby-sitters."<br>"I would if she listening me.."  
>"Please ... I'am exhausted…"<br>"Winter, let him go. He has no time for play."  
>"No! I Want to stay with him!"<br>"I told you. I tried Cobra."  
>"O geez…"<br>Cobra remained ashore demoralized, while the little girl hung him.  
>Suddenly the child, with great happiness of the boy, she decided to change the target and focus on a group of children playing nearby, summing up the appearance of demon and giggling wondering who knows what fun, but was "quenched" by Drago that dragged backwards.<p>

"Not try to run away from me one more time! you made me take a shot when you're gone!"  
>"But I just wanted to play with monsters."<br>"Forget It! Now you return home and without doing stories!"  
>"Not fair …"<br>"Yo flea, we don't intend to lose time only for the stupid games stop doing so."  
>"You are obnoxious, potato nose."<br>Cobra and Fist barely kept laughter, particularly when Ice began chasing Winter to make them pay. The tracked from top to bottom and only for a breath managed to take the baby, but was an arduous undertaking find the strength to hold while this biting the hands, scratched the face or threw ice alitate, with the ferocity of a wild tiger. If he had only a moment's time would have sent back all those painful shots. A sudden, the Frost produced by ice demon made him shudder and suddenly had to sneeze, producing the Fiery flames that hit the girls, burning her face and the Witch's hat.

The two exchanged a look puzzled, without moving or say nothing until the little girl's eyes filled with tears not, assuming a grimace of sadness.  
>"Oh no … oh no … not even try. don't you dare … said Ice, realizing what was taking."<br>It was totally unnecessary.  
>Winter burst out crying, the boys tried to calm her before they attracted too much attention. Is clear that none of them knew to deal with children, the girl reaction was putting them in serious difficulties, had not the foggiest idea of what to do to make her stop crying. A nearby ice cream maker brought to DJ the right idea to reassure the child; ran away for a moment to go back almost immediately with a giant bowl of ice cream that immediately attracted the attention of the girl who stopped squealing: gradually she calmed down, examining with curiosity the glass cup on which were placed four spheres of different flavors of ice cream with caramel and chocolate chips. With hesitation took the spoon and tasted the delicious icy relaxing bite after bite until she recover her good mood.<p>

"Nice move …"  
>"For real yo … its will be better that you two are gone, you're worse than dogs with cats."<br>"Is not my fault if she hate me."  
>"I'm Afraid that you will not ever agree you two."<br>"And those who want to tolerate it? it's just a great bitch!"  
>"You Have to do it if you don't want to face that pay."<br>"Or yeah? why? what are you doing, lizard face?"  
>A powerful roar shook the air like an earthquake.<br>Everybody looked around to understand where it came to that, followed shortly after by earth tremor that fractured the cement road, allowing the sudden release of hundreds of huge monstrous worms, leeches to the mouth with tiny round numerous sharp teeth, but covered in dark purple scales from which sprung up thin tentacles. The panic was immediate, the population fled at the sight of those beings that sprang up everywhere one behind the other by thick breack streets in tiny particles of dust falling headlong among the people.  
>However, in that incredibly boisterous cacophony, Drago and Winter not reacted in any particular way, remained impassive and fixed almost with boredom the monstrous parade.<br>"Is going on the wrath of god and you two there were highly fucking?" said Ice incredulously at the two demons.  
>"There is nothing to get excited. not happening really." answered deadpan Drago.<br>"But what the hell are you talking about?"  
>The demon snorted annoyed while he uttered words garbled from the hand bore three small balls of fire that once changed the color of a clear blue, launched straight in the eyes of trio that scream for burning. For a few minutes were unable to see anything, little by little the view began to focus once again the shapes and colors, with only one big difference: the "worms" were gone, leaving a place of silver Globes moving with agitation among the people, radiating a pale light.<p>

"What the hell are this thing?"  
>"Illusory Globes", magical tools created by medieval magicians to deceive the minds of humans. They were used usually for go away from sacred places the unbelievers, but over the centuries were later used as instruments of torture or war."<br>"So those monsters are not real ... but how do you …?"  
>"How can we see the truth? This magici s for humans, not demons. about us not have any effect."<br>"Thanks for the tutorial prof, now you will explain where the fuck are out?"  
>"And what do I know? I'm not interested ... I want to stay away from this situation."<p>

"Yo dawg, I know that you are not satisfied. Watch those arriving."  
>At a glance, Drago made in time to realize that he was passing by those parties Jade, army to the teeth. Drago jumped up cover the claws and roaring ominously, but she did not even noticed him, changing direction at the last moment to proceed by another way. He think she was trying to stop those illusions, but his sixth sense however cautioned that the appearances often deceive…<p>

/Jade had requested the intervention of reinforcements soon those monsters made their appearance.  
>Her men were already at work in the area to eliminate the threat and save the civilians, but despite the widespread use of weapons, those damned hell beings not stopped, even a bullet scratched their body. Jade was worried ... not only to the dramatic situation, but especially for the girl who he had met and that someone had taken away after a brief moment of distraction ...<br>She felt terribly guilty about not having checked with more security.  
>The imagined the kid terribly frightened, hidden somewhere in this mess.<p>

Keeping calm with difficulty, she continued the fight hoping to change things.  
>Suddenly two huge worms blocked the road, forcing her to change direction to not be killed, pursuing her for the narrow alley that had chosen to save her own skin. Fortunately the two monsters are blocked at the beginning of the bottleneck, allowing her to move away and not end up devoured: found a loophole in the narrow space formed between the proximity of two buildings, there crept in and prevailed on the other side of the block, where she found a man with long whiskers and yellow orange robe.<br>"Sir, you should not stay here. this site is not secure. the city is under attack. said the girl trying to lead the stranger away from there."  
>"I noticed miss, but don't worry, I am not scared."<br>"I'm glad to hear, but I still take you in any refuge I am … Hargh!" shot that Jade felt side neck was so painful that she lost the senses instantly, fall to the ground.  
><strong>"Sorry, I don't take orders from humans." <strong>said Lanet Kum satisfied.

One of the Globes illusory approached the half-demon to rest gently on the palm of his hand, breaking the haunted light which shone.  
><strong>"I couldn't wish a more perfect job than this. Steal these artifacts to those fools sorcerers, a thousand years ago, served to something eventually. let's now the deserved reward … "<strong>  
>"From when the garbage deserves rewards?"<p>

/Drago had followed Jade until it was "clashed" with Lanet. At the beginning did not understand why it was so interested in the girl and for what purpose could it, after a long reflection however he realized that she was more valuable than they imagined: Jade was one of the containers of the demon Chi, the first coming in contact with the power of a demon.  
>It was totally forgotten that killjoy had something that he needed, maybe it was for this that had not yet had a vision on her.<br>As much worth it until it had the possibility, but first had to kill the half blood.  
><strong>"Sniffed the smell of fresh meat?" <strong>said Lanet with a tone of malice.  
>"I don't like this meat, its indigestible." replied Drago, little inclined to beats.<br>**"Then you won't mind if I taste this refined delicacy. is rare find nowadays a nibble so succulent and … seductive. "**  
>"For me you can do what you want, but the Chis inside her is my."<br>**"Forget It kid: my girl, my Chi." **  
>"Try to stop me if you can."<p>

The half-demon was ready to attack when suddenly the shrill voice of Winter not blockaded, remaining thrilled in seeing her brother pounce in the infantile form.  
>"Winter! I told you I don't have time to play!"<br>"I do not want to stay with potato nose! is obnoxious! I want to play with you!"  
>"Or for all demons ...!"<br>**"What ….? I must admit that in my life I've never seen anything so absurd." **  
>"Think on your bussiness!"<br>**"Okay, as you'd like then returned to my work: absorb the content in this woman." **  
>"Stop it!"<br>Despite his sister who was hung around his neck, Drago pursued Lanet that carried away with itself, Jade fainted.

Ignoring the humans who fled from one side to the other prey to hallucination, the chase between the two demons went on.  
>The Ice Crew followed the duo running at a speed comparable to that of a Formula 1 car, barely managing to escape behind but not lose sight, despite the power of the demon which was in them that allows him to be almost like them.<br>They ran long, apparently without ever stopping, until a stroke of luck not ended the chase: just arrived at Union Square, the central square of San Francisco, the half-demon suddenly stopped screaming with pain, abandoning the girl while his right-hand took fire. From a small pouch attached to the belt of Jade was spilling a kind of bright green powder, imprinted white magic, Drago was able to perceive.  
>That probably was the only occasion in which he appreciated the use of that kind of magic.<br>"You're amused enough half blood, the game is nice when tough little girl give and you'll spare the terrible torture that merits."

**"I Will have also an arm half incinerated, but not surrender, son of Shendu. you are just like your father, cocky and megalomaniacal. for this reason you make a miserable end."**

"Don't dare to compare myself to my father!"  
>Furious at this insult, the Dragon broke free of Winter and lunged Lanet, hiring a savage battle with bites, clawed and fire.<p>

Little Winter approached Jade trying to wake her, calling her and pushing her to repeat.  
>She followed the battle between the two demons to try to figure out who was having the best, very little interested. she couldn't understand that tremendous confusion. The scorching breath of Drago tiles pavement mechanization of the square, the blood of Lanet exhaled a such a stink that distort the nose. Despite the immense DNA difference between the two, their strength was equal, thus unable to prevail over each other.<br>In the most salient of the clash came the Ice Crew ready to jump into the fray, but crash when the half-demon released a kind of spell that detonated the land as if it was on a charge of dynamite through the window, all of it in the air. Winter rolled on itself several metres before stopping, colliding against a flowerbed.  
>"Bastard! You gonna pay for this!"<br>**"You never will have a similar satisfaction, I can assure you."  
><strong>"When you see crawling at my feet'll be sorry for being so bold with me!"

The brawl between the two hell beings would be taken again if something new ... a seemingly insignificant element which only at that juncture purchase some … importance.  
>One after another, the flakes of snow came down from grey sky that quickly, grace in the air before landing and disbanding, until the cold wind that came not allowed him to remain intact and to enact their frosty essence.<br>The snow covered ground quickly with a white coat.  
>The temperature is quickly lowered, leaving everybody incredulously.<p>

After a puzzled look to the sky, Drago finally realized what was happening and ran towards her sister: Winter held his head, with a wide purple bruise on her forehead, surrounded by an aura that emanated light blue particles that rose in the sky becoming clouds balls that become loads of snow. she generate that atmospheric phenomenon, with its Chi in that form was unstable ... terribly unstable. Was already happened once, many year ago she lost control of her emotions and her Chi.

Took her in his arms, trying to calm her, but he unintentional touch where she feel pain: the crying child seemed a recall for all cold winds of the world, dragging ice shards as sharp knives, imprisoning whatever in a prison of ice blue and white.  
>"D – man, stop the witch! Here we return to the Ice Age!"<br>"And also end up with frozen buttocks!"  
>"I'm trying! Try you to calm a demon of 3 years old! Even my father could reassure them!"<br>"Yo Cobra, you are cute for her! get busy instead of keeping its hands!"  
>"And what I should do you think?"<br>"Whatever that there face become snowmen!"  
>"Make you something instead of breaking balls to me!"<br>"With pleasure yo."

Ensuring that the child was looking at them, Ice grabbed Cobra and threw on a snowdrift, leaving an imprint on the surface of his body.  
>Winter stopped crying, sniffling while staring at Cobra came out completely blue and trembling, leap immediately after on Ice to make them pay for that joke, though unwelcome to slip on the icy road and miss it at all, going into a lamppost. A chuckle escaped from the lips of the little girl, the storm seemed a little calm down, but its effects were still icy feel. Ice increased dose regardless of the fact that to make a bad impression was his teammate, taking it around until the baby not began laughing heartily, and most she laughed more ice melted, the temperature rose and the heat took the place of cold.<br>Only at that point Ice leave in peace to his friend.  
>"Bother solved. said the boy."<br>"Fuck You Ice … replied the other."

**"Of all things absurd that I saw in my life, this was the most unbelievable." **said a sudden Lanet, appearing from a snowdrift half dissolved.  
>During the commotion everyone had completely forgotten about him.<br>**"You Would Have had to take advantage during the confusion to bet me Shendu's son, instead of worrying about your dear sister. Cut Off you and your pathetic followers." **  
>"Nobody insults my big brother!" screamed suddenly Winter, making the tongue to half blood, creating from nothing a huge block of ice, studded with spikes that caused him to crash on him, by completely. Drago and the three human settled the cube, surprised that little demon was able to do such a thing despite its State.<br>A lament alarm the group, Jade was awakening.  
>Drago, albeit reluctantly, had to use that time to retrieve the Chi of the demon.<p>

/Jade felt the head heavy.  
>The neck was tremendously bad and had not the foggiest idea of what had happened.<br>Looked around, realizing of being from another party, and sh he was assisted by the little girl who had lost in the street and found a boy, unknown, amber skinned and bright blond hair by combing that seemed inspired by the famous singer Billy Idol.  
>"Are you alright?" asked the stranger.<br>"I think so …" she say managed to barely.  
>"Must be more careful about where puts his feet, took a good whack with the fall"<br>Fall?  
>Jade did not remember anything like that, but even something that could refute those words.<br>The boy's help to get in the foot, making sure not to fall.  
>"You are been kind to take care of my sister. I really worried for her."<br>"This little girl is your parent?"

"Yes, I know: whe are not similar, but it's not my fault, talk with my parents."  
>The girl giggled, amused herself in the arm by his brother.<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be indiscreet. is just that ... today was a much heavy day."  
>"I understand."<br>"Well… I know she is safe now."  
>"I Hope she did lose her precious time."<br>"Oh no, it was a pleasure to take care of her and … you knows? You have a familiar face ... we already met?"  
>"I'm Afraid not, otherwise I would remember a cute face."<br>Jade flushed to compliment, averting the gaze from that guy who seemed to have already seen.  
>Before going away, greeting the baby gently stroking her face, trying at that time a kind of thrill that beatings all over her back. Short, but intense.<br>She watched brother and sister get away from the square, wondering if one day they would be reviewed.

/ "Are you ok?"  
>"She did not suspect anything. Luck that my sister wanted to share her power of human transformation"<br>"But you're not capable D-man?"  
>"I refuse to learn a similar technique."<br>"Retrieved The Chi?"  
>"Retrieved. Now the power of the wind is my."<br>"Yo guys, now we no longer have nothing to worry."  
>"Wrong, we still bring my sister to normal, or you like make baby sitter to life?"<br>"But how do we do? none of us is a magician! it would take a miracle to solve this mess!"  
>Before they can discuss, a bright aura Winter meanwhile she sleeping in the arms of Drago. The light shone intensely long until the body of the demon is not summarized in the form of an original, 15 year old. With normal stature the dress that she wore it ripped into multiple pieces, unable to cover part of his body. The boys averted their gaze embarrased, reassured that at least in part, should not suffer her childish behavior.<p> 


	11. Chapter 9: earthquake Indomitable part 1

Chapter 9: earthquake Indomitable

Police raided in the apartment of a famous cartoonist after the last unanswered alert to open the door.  
>The mess they found inside upheld the words of neighbour who had called them, warning them that something terrible was happening between screaming, smashed objects and an indescribable casino. Through the handset, the police officer who had responded at the call was able to hear the confusion, so he haven't lost time to alert colleagues and go to the address marked, hoping that it wasn't too late.<br>They inspected the apartment with guns ready to shoot at the smallest sign of danger, until they found the victim in his studio, lying on the ground unconscious but at first glance without serious injuries.  
>Calls an ambulance! Quick! screamed one of the policemen.<br>Some called for an ambulance, others tried to understand what the attackers had stolen.  
>They could certainly imagine that they had taken would have been unrecoverable.<p>

"Who would have said that nerd will become famous? we beaks jail and him the money."

"and he pay for this."

"Yeah ... with the risk to let you discover! I said make KO him, not frighten him and alert the neighborhood! You are so idiots to not perform a task so simple?"

"Yo shorty, shut up, we're in a good mood today, so don't break my balls, you feel me?"

"Idiot …"

Though the night, the lights of the New San Francisco managed to illuminate the darkness, so as to make them disappear into the stars glow in the sky, barely visible.  
>Despite much light, those who lived in the shadows could not be discovered, moving anywhere without anyone notice their of these shadows reached the old junkyard, a place which was accumulated old stuff of all kinds, mainly cars rusted or broken, surrounded by garbage. In that place filled with garbage, Drago using to trained every Chi he possessed that finally seemed to recover lost strength: the demon had not stopped a single day of training, although since his return to Earth had suffered a lot for the weakness that had prevailed on his body. Never had surrendered, although the mischief he had never wanted to stop and become prey of throbbing pain that seemed to stab him deep into the meat.<br>He struggled, he resisted and finally he was winning.  
>Not felt any more noise when used the Chi of his family, even the duration of time in which it was used was increased. He thought that most likely the Chi was to merge with its spirit.<br>The finish was near.  
>It was time to take many imported decisions for the future.<p>

Especially as regards her sister …  
>"Yo boss! mission accomplished!" screamed suddenly Ice.<br>Drago stopped, drawn from that point.  
>Interrupted training and joined the group, hoping that they had recovered the new container of Chi of the demon of Earth.<br>"Well?"

"It was a cool job D-man, we've got the swag here."

"Someone follow you?"

"Nobody. We have also insured that the idiot that had this Chi don't say anything."

"This only thanks to me, of course ..."

"Well, then proceed: Winter, use your magic and give me the Chi."

At that required the girl hesitated, a step backwards with a certain fear, clutching her backpack.  
>What happened? Drago asked suspiciously.<br>"Big brother, uh ... there is a thing you need to know …" replied Winter worried.  
>"What?" asked him, starting to become irritated. It was at that moment that he realized that besides them there was no other: where was the guy with his power?<p>

Knowing what the risks she ran, Winter hastened to explain the reasons for her behavior: from backpack drew a round glass container that glowed a faint blue light, which floated a figure resembling that of a flower, transparent and slightly distorted. The petals of the flower had withered, sagging on themselves with a clear shades of gray, dark vapours emanating similar to ash.  
>"When I checked if he was the right person that you had sent to capture, I realized that this Chi had something strange ... is not as strong as I imagined … I got suspicious and I removed it from the body to examine better. it seems to be ... like say ...?"<p>

"Incomplete."

"That's right."

Brother and sister were surprised by such a fact.  
>The evil power in their possession was one of the most powerful in the world, hard to weaken or dominate. Drago took the container holding it up in front of the face, carefully examining its contents, doing some grimace due to weak traces of white magic, which "burned" his hands. He sat, closed his eyes and pondered: the vision had told him that the man who had become the new living container kept dark was the right person, the images were clear, he hadn't missed anything, not even the slightest clue.<br>What was wrong then?  
>What he was left out of so important?<br>At that point everything became clear, terribly clear: the Chi of the demon of Earth had not been absorbed by a single human, but a second who first felt the exhilaration of dark power. Drago roared from the anger is so strong that The Ice Crew and Winter had to plug they ears so as not to remain deafened, he lunged everything with scary fury, destroying and burning the entire dump.

"Dammit! Were so close! right now this issue should arise?"

"What do you mean brother?"

"I mean that everything we worked might go to hell! In order to bring the Chi back to its original state, we have two possibilities: we use an alternative power-ups, or go the other lousy human who owns it, running the risk of being caught and imprisoned for life!"

"But why? What's the problem?"

"I have to deal with who banished me to hell."

* * *

><p>Jackie Chan was not a world renowned archaeologist, but his name was well known and appreciated among people who working in the field of history. Over the years he had rediscovered precious artefacts, museums raced to secure his services or his presence, by invoking the public interest in ancient history.  
>Who those had known him could say he was a mild person, sociable, kind, interesting and with a wide culture. But not everyone knew he worked as a consultant for the secret service, agents training officer (job that he did not like at all) and he had witnessed and participated in such incredible phenomena which he could barely believe it yet. Phenomena affecting mainly the demons.<br>"I Don't know what I forbear to jump on him and bite his throat." said Drago furious, saw the man sitting quietly drinking coffee in an outdoor bar, along with a fascinating woman and a beefy guy wearing a luchador mask.

"Yo dude, there is too much crowd. If we do chaos, they make us your ass like a hut."

"True ... but I don't have other ideas on how to solve this problem of fuck."

"so we're in the shit."

"Yeah, for real."

"So… what the hell we do now?"

"We Must improvise, we have no choice. We engage him in a trap and finish this thing soon."

"Gotcha."

Drago wasn't sure of the success of the plan, but he had no other alternatives. He was so close to return the most powerful demon in the world that there is no longer such wait: he wanted his poker again!  
>He and The Ice Crew hid in an alley nearby, waiting for Winter to bring Chan there from them so they can attack, stun and take the Chi. The girl disappeared soon exceeded the angle, spent 5 minutes ... 10 minutes … 20 minutes ... then they heard her shrill voice, plus another person with chinese cadence.<br>He was their prey.

Chan for doing the good Samaritan did not hesitate to help the first stranger who asked him for help, especially if this then put on show a angel face that haven't left imagine the slightest suspicion of evil. He follow Winter without problems, looking around in search of the fake problem that she had asked him to resolve, until it outgrew them. It was at that moment that the ambush left: DJ Fist grabbed Jackie Chan from behind with his strong arms, not before having slipped a hood on his head that could prevent him from seeing them in the face and recognize them, striving not to make even a free arm to attack.  
>Ice and Cobra took him to a fistfight, the pain forced him to stop in the allow to wriggle free and help Winter to take off the Chi and pass to Drago.<br>Everything seemed to be going according the plan.

But none of them could foresee contingencies of destiny.  
>Just when the demon girl was going to use her magic, the Chinese attacked suddenly a blindfold kick, hitting Dragon on chest: the contact begat a species of explosion, caused by the opposing forces of negative and positive Chi, the first fully sealed in the body of the demon and the second that guarded the pure soul of the man. The power of the explosion was something of incredible, buildings located nearby buckled slightly on one side, the asphalt and sidewalks smite, the people around there was thrown violently to the ground, stunned and confused by surprise.<p>

Winter took a few minutes to recover, her head turned and the ears whistled, her stomach terribly upside down. Shee looked around and realized that the explosion had caused more damage than she had imagined: the trio of idiots had resumed normal mortal form, the other human was simply fainted, but Drago moaned in pain, holding the chest that radiated sulfurous smoke. She ran by him to ensure that he was not seriously injured, on scales of the chest had a large dark burn, which is not pronounced anything good: she got up him with difficulty, calling loudly three guys for help. Before the go away, she go back from Chinese to control one thing: just as she had imagined, the Chi of the demon was gone, and with it the opportunity to be able to reset the power already weakened.

* * *

><p>Dragon's screams were unbearable to listen, the pain they contained was to understand how much the demon was suffering.  
>He cursed and screamed, holding his chest bandaged and clotted blood soaked and encrusted, roaring and kicking, spitting flames.<br>Winter used any remedy to relieve his pain, risking getting hurt herself, but that's not the might prevented from helping his brother, it was the least she could do for him. There was more time before the effects of care work and the demon took sleep, leaning on himself with his tail coiled around a leg, muttering in his sleep.  
>Winter drew a sigh of relief, partly reassured.<br>She sat next to the dragon that had started snoring soundly, lying in a crumpled bed of her abandoned apartment, stroking gently his head with the illusion that could make him feel better. Left the room on tiptoe so as not to disturb him, settling in the lounge where the trio of humans was also recovering from the last mission, leaning on his arms, back or legs packs of ice.

"How do you feel?"

"as if we had used us like a boxing bag. what happened?"

"The positive Chi in that human was was too strong... my brother has not held the shot ... he will take some time before he heal …"

"What we can do in the meantime?"

"Well… we're all stunned … its better remain quiet for a bit before heading back into the city ... at least until my brother don't recover and the Fire Chi inside you do not recharge."

"This time I agree with the flea. Some day of relax don't hurt …"

Everyone agrees that rest was the main priority at the moment.  
>Everyone go for they way, leaving that day spent idly until nightfall.<p>

Everybody fell asleep soundly.  
>The deafening noise from New San Francisco not disturbed their sleep.<br>Only when they woke up, they had some surprises.

* * *

><p> The echo of the machinery that built parts of the old city is heard all too clearly.  
>One of the three boys grumbled through gritted teeth, unnerved by the series of sounds. Unable subsequently to return to sleep he stood up, leaving the cache while the other two companions continued to snoring.<p>

Reached an old abandoned bar where maintained food stolen from the city, he took something from the fridge and sat at one of the many free tables. He ate lazily, scratching his face and rubbing his eyes, puffing from time to time.  
>Suddenly the chair in which he was placed collapsed, causing him to fall backwards. He Cursed whatever, massaged his back and taking off the food remained attached to the shirt: it was only in that moment that he realized that in his appearance there was something different …<br>The showcase of the bar allowed him to take a look at his reflection and understand what had happened.  
>And couldn't believe it.<br>"Oh fuck!"

* * *

><p> Drago awoke seized by a terrible nausea.  
>He breathed deeply, until he passed that annoying feeling.<br>In addition to pain in the chest there was also his stomach put to give him problems. He tried to get up but he resigned immediately to intent, forced to stay lying against his will, still too shabby for eny.  
>Is he massaged his chest that was occasionally excruciating, making of dense flow through the hot blood wound the bandages absorbed.<br>He felt exhausted, every breath seemed to take the energy he need to live and the fire that burned inside cool, as if it were turning. He disgruntled growled, looking from the opposite side: he noticed that lying there next to the bed there was Winter, squatting on herself like a cat, the tail surrounding her body covered only by a minute sheet barely as a towel. The little girl slept deeply, surrounded by all kinds of medicines that probably intended to use in an emergency, muttering in sleep. Drago grazed the tipi of her horn gently, taking also a tuft of hair that gently rubbed, with a cold aura, slightly rough to the touch. Drago marveled by this thing: in addition to her intelligence, the girl had always boasted of her hair, putting on display whenever she had the chance the softness and the perfection of her foliage, he still remembered all those times that he found her in front of a mirror to comb, acting like a princess.

Now that he thought, there were a lot of things about her that had changed since they were divided.  
>In 3 years a lot of things could happen, wondered what had happened to be exact.<br>Now that he was forced to stop and not to find the Chi, he realized that many things had escaped, which finally were able to attract his attention.  
>"I think it's time to make four chatters …" he said softly to her sister.<br>Suddenly the earth shook.  
>Non-fixed objects moved down between them and crashing into a thousand pieces in fall to the ground. The crash aroused Winter and alarm Drago, the girl helped him to stand up and put him away under a beam, they both looked around expecting that the phenomenon had ended: the sound soon left to silence, the land became quite.<br>"I smell a demon presence…" announced Drago suddenly, sniffing the air.

Winter is alarmed, could be that Nutcrackers of Lanet Kum which had probably somehow knew that his brother was injured.  
>Despite he is a half-demon she wasn't able to win aganist him, and the three humans too. She had to do something.<br>"You stay here. I go to see who is."

"Don't say bullshit, you do not have the strength to confront a demon."

"I still check that it comes." despite protests of Drago, Winter came out of the house and went to investigate.

The first thing she noticed was the long strip of land swayed which ran through the main street.  
>It was bizarre and suspects, under that layer of Earth had formed a veritable tunnel, a tunnel that someone or something had dug, wondered if "the thing" was also the cause of the earthquake than before. Followed the long track, reaching up to the old San Francisco areas were she never visited, where everything was incinerated and the ashes spread everywhere, a sign that the flames had cleared that area of town. In addition to houses, also the track disappeared, as well as the chance to discover what is hiding under the ground.<br>"And now what i do?" is said to herself.  
>While thinking about what to do, Winter felt a presence behind her and saw a shadow approaching slowly: she remain firm, warning the breath of the unknown come closer and closer, she ready to respond using a dagger of ice he just created. When the presence was near, she turned ready to stab him to death, but stopped instantly when she found herself face to face with a tall demon.<p>

** "Bu!" ** he scream.  
>Winter yelled scared, climbing in haste over a heap of bricks destroyed and in precarious balance.<br>The demon burst out laughing, rolling around on the ground without being able to stop.  
><strong> "Yo flea! you should see your face at this moment! You are really funny!" <strong>

"Yo"? Wait... this voice… Ice? Is not possible! Is.. is not you!"

** "I the only Strikemaster Ice, baby!" ** Winter fell from its perch incredulous, rolling at the foot of what couldn't recognise REALLY like the "blonde".  
>He had returned demon, this could be seen, but there were many different elements, such as the build muscular and powerful, large horns on the head, the golden snake tattooed on his right arm and chin pronounced.<br>** "Then? What you think? You don't find cool? I never felt so alive!" **

"well, because now I you kill! You made me take a heart attack, ugly asshole!"

** "Happy to know this little pest. My intention was precisely that. But fun aside, you know explain why this fantastic stuff? "**

"I doesn't have the foggiest idea, I can hardly believe it's true ... this transformation is the most absurd thing I've seen! You totally different … like a…."

** "A Demon?"**

"Yeah… is this one which is a rip off! whatever happened to you, I will immediately remedy!"

** "May can you use the language for us ordinary mortals so I can understand what the hell did you say?" **

"I'll return you in human form."

** "what? Forget It shimpr! I want stay in this form! You not to make me change my mind, you feel me?" **

"Really? We're seeing."

* * *

><p>Drago clung with claws to the wall so as not to fall.<br>He growled through gritted teeth holding onto his chest, dragging towards the exit of the apartment growing weary of waiting for the return of his sister: 1 hour was passed from when she was gone, he did not have her news and especially the clue to where she was going; also he didn't felt more even the presence of other unknown demon. He knew that she would be hunted in trouble, he would prevent her from go away at any cost.  
>DJ Fist and MC Cobra arrived at that moment, helping him a moment before falling for the agony. The demon warned the two humans that there was a potential danger in walking distance and keep therefore ready, danger that could have taken his sister.<br>"Yo D, maybe even Ice – man is in trouble. When we woke up he wasn't in bed. He could be in trouble!"

"Perfect ... as if we didn't already have enough problems. Can be worse than this?" Suddenly a second eartquake shock the group, but before they could get to the shelter ended, leaving place for a succession of profanity word without end.  
>Drago, Cobra and Fist went out from the house and went into the street, finding Winter who "rode" had a demon with a familiar face, holding firmly clinging to horns which had on his head thanks to ice that covered her hands. The demon, who recognised him as Ice, flew back to back or gave powerful tested against every thing in an attempt to get rid of the little girl who teased, often causing jolts with the only beat feet.<br>** "Leave my head! I'll repent of being born so nutcrackers!" **

"Ah! The famous last words! I have more strength in my hands than it can have you in these muscles of tripe!"

** "I hate you!" **

"Me too!"

"For all demons! what the hell's going on here?" the casino ended in a second when the two brawlers heard the voice of Drago.  
>After a brief moments of silence they began to accuse each other, making him more nervous. A roar make them again in silence, but the antagonism between the two characters was still terribly loud, growling against each another, and together with difficulty in telling their story and how they arrived at that point.<br>"So it eas the Earth Demon Chi the "presence" that I had heard. I didn't recognized it so week... well, considered you lucky Ice: until I can keep my health you in can use the Chi." decreed the demon, and the gangster scream of joy.  
><strong> "Yeah! Great boss! this is legendary!"<strong>

"I Hope you're joking big brother! You don't want really leave a similar power in the body of an idiot like this!" Winter replied, placing a hand on Ice face to make him shut up, but Drago was very firm about his decision.  
>"Ice has some experience with this Chi, then is in good hands. And I don't want to hear other gripes! clear?"<p>

"Clear …"

** "Yo D-man, you can trust in Strikemaster Ice, the wonder demon power is safe with the undersigned. You rest until you feel like it, The Ice Crew keep everything under control." **

"I'm not so sure…"

Drago had reason not to trust the overconfidence of Ice.  
>As far as the human was sure that would not happen anything, hadn't made any deal with the stubbornness and the desire for revenge of Winter: Drago had not discuss forbidden on his decision, but that doesn't meant she couldn't stick the humiliation suffered. The demon girl not leave Ice headed, continuing to provoke him, teasing him and knowing that she cannot be ever be struck or injured; in fact, the human spun just bruises.<br>Besides, another problem was precisely go from Earth Chi.  
>Ice was unable to remain in use for their own personal purposes, for example by creating obstacles for fun with the skateboard or unleashing small earthquakes to go panicking citizens of New San Francisco, other times to see how many buildings of Old San Francisco could bring down in one fell swoop.<br>All that casino annoyed and worried him, feared that it might attract too much attention.  
>And under that conditions he could not intervene.<br>He heard another shock and sighed, it was a long convalescence.


	12. Chapter 9: earthquake Indomitable part 2

Yo Ice, we do another lap? asked Cobra to his friend.  
><strong> Yeah! today it was the hook! Do you want a race howwho does most death rides, dawg? <strong> responded agree Ice, windmilling in skateboarding, which until that time had used.  
>I Don't recommend you if you do not want an unwelcome gift … replied Winter, slightly nauseated. The many spectacular acrobatic had turned upside down the stomach.<br>** This is your fault because you wanted to stay on my head during my performances. you are ready to say "I quit"? **

I wouldn't give up so easily …

** Ok, then let's have fun guys. **

wait! I puke!

The boy did not listen the girl, he sailed aboard his skateboard taking sustained speed, running some move that worsened Winter healt.  
>He stopped again, balanced on the handrail of a staircase.<br>** Flea, I'm not going to miss the fun just because you are not capable to fun with the adrenaline. so …? What you decide to do? **

Winter growled miffed, she didn't want the human won, but she would not have held another set of stunts, she had to admit it.  
>She took a deep breath and slowly went down from boy head, but before she could consider save, Ice took her and played a perfect lap of death landing a few feet from sharp and rusted pipes.<p>

Ugly troglodite monkey! You Want kill me?

the guy laughed amused at the anger of the young girl, but stopped suddenly, starting to sniff the air repeatedly: looked around constantly, looking for the source of what interested him much, moving on all fours and feeling the ground with palms, until excavated with great heat through the cement to reach the soil under it, sticking a hand to extract in one fell swoop a handful of worms that began to devour with the voracity with Winter and his friends looks him shocked.  
>Yo Ice, are you okay? asked Cobra.<p>

** Certainly I'm cool. ** answered the other, normally.  
>Are you sure man? ' You Have the faintest idea what you're doing? Ice was going to respond badly when he finally realized what he was doing: he threw away the worms and spat those who until that moment had chewed, clean his toungue with the edge of DJ sleeve.<br>Finally a small satisfaction: you're became stupid. was Winter.  
><strong> You doin something to me little shimpr? <strong>

I'm innocent "dawg" .you've done everything alone.

Yo dude, we did take a shot ... you seemed crazy.

** Perhaps its the excitement of this demonic stuff. it makes me shudder ... too cool **

maybe you should give us a cut.

** don't break Cobra, I'm fine. **

Strikemaster Ice but could not be considered okay.  
>Not with the absurdity that he continued to make.<br>After "the incident" of worms he combined other oddities: he pounced against Red objects, minimize noise he build a wall of Earth or chased small animals like cats and birds, catch it and then letting them go to chased again. Winter enjoyed seeing him act that way bizarre, but the two humans in contrast were terribly worried. For that reason they implore her to do something.  
>He said is ok, if he want became crazy its a his problem.<p>

Come on shorty! we cannot leave our comrade messed!

I can, I'm a demon.

If you help us, we pay you.

I'm not interested about money.

Will Do everything you want! last proposal managed to change her mind who smiled satisfied.

/ The trio looked hidden behind a smash car the demon boy, studying his behavior.  
>Winter was convinced that his actions were caused by the Earth Chi that contained therein not only the strength of the demon but even a small part of "life": the reactions to certain things ... favorite tastes ... and similar things. From time to time the human courveille just as if it were another "person", and when he realized that he was puzzled, but would not have ever admitted.<br>Winter had to go cautious, as would she like the idea to spoil the party of human, she was well aware that he was stronger than her and her Chi was not enough to stop it. She must mislead him, this was the only weapon that could work.  
>Sitting on the DJ Fist shoulders (taking advantage of the fact that he and MC Cobra had promised that they would do anything for her) thought about what to do, especially to prevent his brother enraged.<p>

It would take something to put him KO ... said the girl.  
>Ice put us KO if he finds what we're combining …<p>

Are you scarred?

No, but I do not betray my friend ... we respect, we as brothers and we can always count on top of one another.

really? we'll see if this brotherhood will live when he will remain a demon when and he begin to break your bones.

DJ and Cobra were not at all agree with what Winter said, whatever it happened they would never have abandoned their pal', for no reason. Suddenly a blaze, preceded by a sneeze, forcing the trio to get to the shelter for not finishing incinerated: Ice had recovered the power of the fire from what they see, sneezing was completely normal and natural, caused by the proximity of some flowers of which he was terribly allergic.  
>Bless you... now even when he sneezes is dangerous.<p>

No, just beware of the trajectory of his sneezing.

Well … at least I now know how to "neutralize" our so-called friend there was no need to be geniuses to understand the intentions of the girl when managed hundreds of bouquets of flowers.

DJ and Cobra don't help her, though for the sake of their friend they preferred to stay on the sidelines, watching with a great sense of blame the whole scene: Winter came with fake innocent air that took him first to hit an old car, which soon began to insult her,temptation that in some sense cost him much. Busy to cackled he did not have time to dodge the huge bouquet full of pollen, beginning to sneeze repeater. Winter don't stopped: she wearing to Ice splendid necklace of tropical flowers, narrow and so strong that most Ice plant tried to snatch away and his allergy was getting worse, lose his breath and even health, collapsing soon after between a sneeze. It was only at that time that she felled him with a thick block of ice, sitting down with triumph.

** You are a bitch! **

I know and I'm very proud of this.

** I swear that when I free I kicked you in the butt many of those times that you won't be able to sit for a whole year! **

Save the breath for sneeze instead of blathering.

Ice wriggled furiously in an attempt to escape, unsuccessfully because of allergies that gave him respite.

In the following hours Winter studied the "case": any book concerning the possession, and similar stuff was fixed around her with open pages, reading various texts simultaneously. A similar case had presented the only time when the Chi of the Sky demon, only that the subject "infected" by the demonic power had not behaved like a demon, but rather as a mindless beast.  
>Winter regretted not know almost nothing of her species, what she knew she had read on the books or minimally his brother had explained to her... but very little and very little useful to understand what she was really.<br>Cobra and Fist brought other hundreds of antique books that the girl recommended to treat with care, ignoring the boy's constant complaints still blocked and repeatedly she silenced him with a tail-hit in the face.

** I'm bored. **

Shut up.

** I want have fun with my powers! I don't hear your crap! **

I'm doing you a favour by trying to get some brain in your empty pumpkin-head.

Actually the gilr just wants to help you, dude.

** I'M GOOD DAMMIT! WHY YOU DON'T LISTEN ME? **

Quite gorilla, I don't want to ruin my brother's Chi.

The discussion went for long, the hatred was so strong that nobody noted the movement that occurred around them, closer and closer.  
><strong> I hope those books burn into the hands! <strong>

Do you want close your mouth a second? I'm working for you!

** Nobody asked for your help! I break a leg rather than let me help from you! **

Careful what you say.

** I Doesn't think so! **

The shrill of scorpions outweighed the group voice.  
>Hundreds of small venomous Scorpions, with a pair of large claws and a pointed tail, came from every nook and cranny of the city covering everything in a single large reddish brown stain that moved rapidly towards their victims, surrounding them quickly. The Insects left a tiny space between them and the Quartet; Winter, Cobra and Fist fled over Ice still stuck in ice cube; the latter with tremendous effort broke free and without wasting precious time dug a tunnel, taking the others.<br>The Scorpions do not scruple to descend to the underground passage to chase the Group despite the excessive number, clutching each other by their tails came out drops of poison, each can kill in 1 seconds a grown man, the pungent smell invaded their space closed making the air unbreathable, thus forcing the fugitives back outdoors.

Once out they found themselves inside a mall, abandoned of course, the shelves upside-down and what remained of goods scattered on the floor, in the dusty and musty in part. The poisonous critters appeared shortly, blocking the only way out, stops it as soldiers.  
>But that wasn't the more seriously problem, the real trouble arose with the appearance of a half-demon.<br>Just a parasite like you could use bastards insects to make this mess.

** Thanks for the compliment my dear, I never expected such an appreciation on your part. **

Go away leech! We're not in the mood Today to breack your back!

** Why? You Must help your poor sickly brother? **

Winter scream hungry mentally, that bastard knew that Drago was injured.  
><strong> Don't worry, I'll visit soon your brother later, I'll be want funny a little with you. <strong>

** Yo oldman, go away from here! We had a party and we don't want the meddlers like you! Returns to sewer from which you came! ** said Ice, threatening him with lance rock, not enough to erase the face of Lanet the expression of superiority.

He did not said anything, but it was certainly his opera the "sudden attack" by a couple of scorpions against Ice, which walked on quickly, escaping from his attempts to drive them away, stopping at the height of the neck where they "fusion together" and joined forming a thick brown collar whit a iron chain around him. The guy tried to tear off that thing unsuccessfully, although the strength that he was unable to free himself, and this made smile Lanet Kum.  
><strong> Sit. <strong> said the half-demon.  
>At the strange order, the collar in response shone for a instant and Ice sat on the ground as a dog.<br>His friends looked perplexed, Winter did not know whether laugh or worry, Ice was confused.  
><strong> Do you like my gift? Consider It the beginning of a long alliance. <strong>

** what the fuck are you saying dawg? what is this stuff that I've put? **

** is only a tool that will keep you good. **

** Forget It! Strikemaster Ice doesn't take orders from anyone, you feel me?**

Lanet Kum smile again, impressed by the determination of the human.  
>He not worried even when he released as a raging bull, he say only stop and the guy made it, blocking a few inches from the target. The human tried to move but failed, his body trembled in an effort to try to move only one arm.<br>** Incredible. **

Hey bastard! what you did you do to our friend?

** your "friend" now is my obedient dog that he will do everything I tell him. The collar that he wearing forces him to execute any order that I said. **

** Don't you dare … **

** Of couse I do: kill them.**

Just like Lanet had said, Ice turned towards his friend and attacked them.  
>The collar shone throughout the action, causing pain to the guy who yelled desperately in a vain attempt to regain control of his body, screaming to his pal to go away before it was too late; but Cobra and Fist had no intention to leave and let that worm a half-blood monster to treat him like a beast. They were the Ice Crew, bring of the hoo and bring of the pain. Ignored the death threats from Lanet Kum and warnings from Winter, for no reason they were going to give up, but the sudden tornado that gashed the building put end to their intent, take them and the little girl taway from there by force, thanks to strong winds that quickly eroded the dilapidated structure that disappeared in a few seconds,.<p>

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The tornado led them to an abandoned square, Drago was waiting them on top of a heap of blame, the body that glowed Chi of wind. The trio landed at the base of the "mountain" of cars, pieces of rusty sheet rolled down with taking fragments of glass or windshield wipers, Drago descended slowly towards them, growling through gritted teeth, the chest which contracted slightly for accelerated breathing.  
>What happened? he asked immediately.<br>That lousy geezer took Ice! That motherfucker he did something!

The half-blood is here? How did he know that we were here?

I don't know! But he got Ice! He took him and used as a slave!

Shut up a second! Winter! Tell Me what happened!

Trying to be clear, the girl explained briefly what happened.  
>Drago was not glade about this, it was a big whoop.<br>For all of us.  
>Now that Lanet could count on Earth Demon Chi the danger of being killed was high: he knew where they hid, he knew that they had found a very dangerous power, he knew that none of them could fight.<p>

He had prepared himself for the best moment ...  
>But Drago did would be more define a demon if he give up so soon and especially with a player like that. Injured or not, he would have fought up to the extreme forces to reclaim his stuff. They Had to act quickly, of course, their enemy would not have lost time to enjoy the precious situation, he was certainly already moving towards them: first appointed Winter to find all possible information about this magical collar, sent Cobra and Fist in reconnaissance, and Meanwhile he prepared a proper welcome.<br>The chest was hurting him, but he worked tirelessly.  
>He would not permit anyone to defeat him.<p>

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lanet Kum advancing calm along one of the streets of Old San Francisco, followed by his army of scorpions and Ice who was next him: he couldn't speak, thanks to the collar Lanet had prohibited him to do so, he could only listen to his absurd orders, and look at him with contempt, musing revenge.  
>The half-demon was confident, was convinced that he got his revenge against the demons, that would have given his breed justice denied for centuries from birth, that would change in the rules of the world of demons.<br>He was excited, for the first time in his life.  
>Suddenly the Scorpions blocked the way to him from continue, some of them went on straight and were instantly charred from two street lights on the sides of the road, covered in symbols and Chinese words impregnated with a dangerous magic that killed instantly. He understood that it was just a diversion to make him lose time, surely he would have found other, nothing to worry about, of course, this stupid tricks don't can stop his advance.<p>

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Maybe I found something. say Winter, dragging a bunch of books and scrolls.  
>What is? Can help Ice? asked Cobra.<br>I hope: this aztec text describes an object similar to what Lanet used. every detail matches ... and also explains how to remove it. explained the girl, showing of the parchments on which was represented the typical Aztec art, with men surrounded by what looked like stills and magical objects.  
>The only thing that might work, if I not mistaken, is a forged key with the blood of the one who is commanding the current victim of that thing.<p>

A mission impossibile. But if it is the only way to free him, then we must take away with force the half blood. was Dragon's comment, while rotating in his hands a sharp knife.  
>But meanwhile he might send against to us Ice, this makes it even more difficult the work. What we do for this?<p>

The demon did not answer, he lay back on the couch to get comfortable and relax the muscles. If he had not been injured, now he struggling against Lanet Kum and probably he would have already solved the problem, perhaps by death deserved this. Unfortunately it was not so, he was only in the shit and never knew how to avoid ending up in the bottom; a faint rumbling away had warned that the bastard was close ... he was coming directly from them. He was hungry, he launched the knife against an old picture hanging in the wall ahead of him, breaking the glass and "poking at" the subject.  
>I Seeking something useful. said Winter, returning to the pile of books.<br>I bet Ice stand of anger. He will surely want to stomp to death that piece of shit. He will Be unleashed.

That Word did take an idea in the mind of Winter.  
>That was enough to devise a comprehensive plan, the missing piece that was needed to get out of that mess. She threw away the precious ancient volumes and ran by his brother announcing:<p>

I Know how to stop Strikemaster ice.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

An hour later, Lanet Kum annulled the last trap while his Scorpions warned him of an alien presence.  
>Before he send his bugs to control, Drago appeared from an alley, showcasing his hands to show he had not weapons, totally helpless and bereft of protection. Ice wa shocked, if he could speak he would have yelled at the demon to leave before he did something which would have repented, but could not do so, he was unable to move and open mouth.<br>** I Surprises to see you without anyone to protect your ass, brat. Have you decided to come to terms? ** churches Lanet.  
>Drago shook fists unnerved, holding your breath to maintain some self-control.<br>Lanet thought it was probably of a secured surrender, he curl a mustache with a finger to satisfaction.

Drago made him sign to follow him and they did also: crossed some isolated until it reached an old hotel, completely gutted on the front, putting on display the hall remained intact despite the slightly burnt carpets and chandeliers smashed ashore, in addition to the luxurious rooms with beds teetering on the empty, suitcases abandoned and numbered keys merged with each other. Drago sat on one couch intact, together with her sister.  
><strong> What happen? The cat eaten your tongue? <strong>

Shut up beast, I don't want to hear your bullshit.

** Them speaks you, tell me that you're going to give up. Your current conditions in you're not able to keep me head. **

I'm not going to make me beat. I'm a demon, not a worm.

** A demon that was burned with the white magic. Watch yourself, you seems a old man on the verge of death, if you want I can give you the final blow to put an end to your suffering, or prefer that you fill your ex-colleague? **

Call Him traitor. said Winter, interferes in the speech.  
><strong> You must know that is in the human nature betray, my dear. <strong>

No, in this case it is he to be a shit. I knew that I never beleve in you, just I don't understand why Drago wanted to put trust in a piece of junk like you! You are really a bastard!

Ice grunted, annoyed by that accusation. Winter continued to insult him, accusing him of treason and a lot of other stuff that undermined his patience, to such an extent that the earth shook slightly to represent his state of mind, but no one aside from him they realized.  
>You Know what? you deserve this end! You always boasted of being "cool" and similar shit! You said crap thing. This proves what I've always thought when I saw you: you're a gutless!<p>

What was definitely too.

Strikemaster Ice did not allow anyone, even a child, talking that way on him, and to insult him, especially when he had his hands tied. Although they could speak, with a cry he lunged against pursuing versus Winter who escaped by his fist and continued to insult him as she ran. The half-demon attempted to stop him with its Scorpions were only splat to the passage of the boy, who ignored even the orders of his "master".  
>Is unnecessary waste of breath, Ice does not listen to anyone when he pissed off<p>

Lanet was startled by feeling a different voice to come out of the mouth of Drago, the demon's body was wrapped in a Red Ruby beam of light that disappered with a weak explosion, revealing that "this" was not really Drago, but DJ Fist who with a smile showcased his real appearance from human. The boy ran away before Lanet could vent his frustration on him, pulling out of a suitcase, apparently thrown, a molotov that launched ahead of him, sparking the blaze that broke out a powerful set fire to a gas station that nobody had noticed, willing to ring to imprison those who were inside a fire trap. The human was on the other side of the Fiery ring, including Scorpions, the true Drago only managed to cross the free wall of fire, that burned clothing and slightly chested with bandages.  
><strong> So the son of Shendu like to use tricks.<strong>

If these are useful, I use them willingly.

** Very crafty. The most that most amazes me and that a pathetic joke of insults has permission to that stupid human escape to orders that would have been forced to perform with the collar. **

Luckily human flaws return useful. The only hassle of where to get rid, now, its just you.

** I just want to see if having broken his back you'll still have the nerve to be so bold. **

Come to discover old man.

The two demons clashed brutally.  
>Drago, despite his wounds, he heads Lanet Kum without any problem, invigorated by the adrenaline. He don't care to suffer other serious injuries that put at risk his health, his honor come before anything else, aside from the fact that he was the son of Shendu. A few times he used others Chi obtained previously, but only a small part, just to not risk to remain without force, but wanted to give in to make him regret having set foot in his small Kingdom and he wanted to destroy him. His heart throbbed loudly in his chest, he don't let distracting from none other than his opponent, cover all the ferocity that a dragon could unleash when he was enraged and show pride in the staining of blood enemy. It's true, even his blood smeared the land, but it was not the same thing, by contrast, feel the drops of his blood inthe mouth excited the dragon a lot.<p>

The red liquid made him remember that he needed the putrid blood of Lanet to release Ice. In all honesty was tempted by the idea of letting the human in that mode and exploit it for their own. Unfortunately this was not possible, then freed him was better before.  
>He hope that Winter had managed to stop it.<p>

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

DJ Fist ran faster than he can, chased by Scorpions.  
>He had a big risk to interpret Drago to put in trap that monster, but to save his friend would do this and quite another. Now he only had to find it and keep an eye on as long as the demon would not have found the key that would put an end to that situation.<br>But first he had to save himself.  
>The scorpions gained ground, one bite would kill him.<br>A high-pitched whistle warned him that he was in area X, he through quickly what remained of a skyscraper back to earth and stopped, whistling in turn, at the exact moment in which those tiny bastards entered in the abandoned structure that exploded violently, creating a pillar of fire that incinerated every thing.

Maybe I exaggerated with gasoline. But who cares, at least those small little shits are dead. said MC Cobra, appearing from a garbage can.  
>Everything ok, bro'? asked him. DJ did not have time to answer which appeared the survivors from the rubble, advancing slowly though means charred, hissing to worse snakes. But their survival was short-lived, when Ice passed over it to pursuit Winter crushed them all, without leaving one in life.<br>Give Me a hand imbeciles! screamed the young girl.  
>The boys ran after him, following in the footsteps in the road, deep more than once had to stop and dodge to not be invested by their friend who followed as a shadow the girl, growling like an animal. They wondered how Winter could stop him, when she assured everyone that she found a way to stop him from killing them she hadn't wanted to give further details, but only to organize the trap to capture Lanet Kum and ask if Ice had some flaw in particular, which had worked perfectly, even if they never would have said that.<p>

But now what they had to do?  
>They didn't know where he was, but felt clearly the voice.<br>Hey monkey face! Why you don't take? screamed Winter, somewhere.  
>To taunt they heard a scream, then a succession of steps in the race and finally a metallic thud. Soon the silence, the two boys turned a look shocked each other and immediately they explored the surrounding area until they found inside a ruined Bank: Winter was cleaning up the dirty clothes from dust whistling a popular tune, Ice was laid on the ground unconscious.<br>What happened?

Nothing special, I just calmed down the crazy blonde.

How you can do it?

Even a big hard head as his can withstand a blow against a thick wall reinforced with steel. replied the little girl, pointing to the next wall that had a large dent.  
>Keep an eye on your buddy, I'm going to help my brother.<p>

What do you think to do? Those two could get you to pieces if you go.

I know, but I don't want to leave my brother into trouble.

You can do only trouble, don't make bullshit.

I don't leave my brother!

Winter attempted to replicate again, but the feeling of danger that warned instantly blocked her. She realized that something was changing in the air quickly, too quickly, forcing her to create a dome of ice to protected her and humans by the sudden heat wave that came at that time. Everything was merged from that wave, Winter had to continually reinforce her shield to not dead incinerated, biting lips not to surrender, hoping that the phenomenon would soon end.

/

The two demons were still struggling with fury and ferocity.  
>The ring of fire that had held prisoner them was turned off from time and energy given off from their bodies had adverse effects on the surrounding ruins that collapsed one after another, sinking into chasms or exploding as firecrackers, transforming the area into a battlefield without equal. Nobody intends to lease, they were aware that could continue that way for eternity, just a fatal error by one of the two would put an end to the chaos.<br>** Why don't you die? Your existence on Earth is now useless! **

I will Die only when my heart will stop beating and the fire inside me will go off! Until then I will continue to fight!

** You're just a nullity! you have no right to have a similar privilege after your shameful defeat against humans! you had your chance and you wasted! oblivion is what you merits! **

I am a demon! AND A TRUE DEMON NEVER GIVE UP !

Drago knew that lost a important challenge, but this gave him the strength to pursue his goals and not commit the mistakes of past.  
>Fate had granted a second chance and he wouldn't allow anything and or anyone to waste it. He would become the ruler of the world, he rebuilt the civilization of demons and the fires of hell would have burned the land for centuries.<br>His body seemed to explode when the Fire Chi took force, everything within a radius of 2 miles disbanded as wax due to the tremendous heat that emanated. Drago was transformed into a living torch, flames surrounded him with their hints of red and yellow in the form of roaring dragons, scary as himself which seemed to have become something more horrible than a demon.  
>Lanet Kum, for the first time, was shocked.<br>He did not expect such a transformationlike this, he had imagined anything else but no this.

It was absurd.

Whatever had happened was bad for him: when the battle resumed he found hisself in difficulties, unable to fend off most of the shots, ending soon with broken bones. Drago did not stop even for a moment, screamed while with a giant ball of fire sent over the horizon the half-demon who was engulfed by flames, screaming desperate until nobody heard more anything.  
>It took 2 hours before Drago calmed and temperature returning to normal. His clothes were remained only pants, the rest was ash, even bandages to protect his wound that was only a slight bluish bruise that caused no harm. He reached his sister and humans still inside the old Bank, shocked by what had happened: Winter rushed him and hugged him, barely responding to the continuing questions of boys who wanted to know at all costs what he had combined.<p>

For now be content to know that that idiot can bw free. Winter, creates the key. Drago Said to his sister, giving a piece of glass with fresh blood. Soon she began to work at the moment, helped by Cobra and Fist.

Drago meanwhile remained on the sidelines to reflect on the future.  
>Now that he had the mind, he could begin to take important decisions.<p> 


	13. Chapter 10: The last treasure

Chapert 10: the last treasure

Drago did not like water, on the contrary, he hated it.  
>However he needed a power attached to that element to recharge the Water Demon Chi, the last that remained to complete the final transformation.<br>Among the several "candidates", there is was one located in the depths of the Mediterranean Sea, off the coast of Italy, the demon had decided to go alone for that important mission.  
>An excuse to be alone and meditate on what he should do once he will return a immortal monster.<br>On several things he had not doubts and had already decided how to behave ... for others was confused, principal was for his sister.  
>Since he was realized that they were back together was no longer the same, he didn't know how to deal with her, he would have dared to say he was "embarrassed" at the cover again the big brother role, something he had never really done from their meeting.<br>Winter had not noticed this thing... she never say nothing about his lack of attention ... which had left surprised him, devoted as she was against him.  
>Of course, she had helped him to return after the exile and occasionally had chatted ... but nothing was like before<em>.<em>

The gorgo who had raised with the Wind Chi finally reached the bottom of the sea, algae and fish lay submerged rocks and sand along with crustaceans and ship wastes. There in the Middle, hidden by a thin layer of sand there was a Greek column covered with shellfish and ancient Greek words, actually masked magic symbols into words apparently speechless for those who had possibly found.  
>He pronounced complex formulas to enable those signs and get rid of the column, actually a container that concealed inside a talisman in the shape of a Trident belonged to an ancient Mage disguised for a god, full of power he needed. Carefully he picked up the object, ready to absorb it, but a harpoon prevented him, approaching tosmear his face: from the water appeared Nereids, mythological creatures witj half human form but features almost composed of only water and despite having feminine elements that made them graceful and charming, but they were actually monsters. Such creatures tried to stop him by dragging into the sea to drown him or hitting him with sharp spikes, they were the custodians of the Treasury and would not permit anyone to take it away, moreover, Drago attack them, he could not eliminate them.<p>

The demon fly away when the vortex closed upon him, chased by the Nereids who were behind him hissing, clutching to his chest the precious treasure. He was almost out when suddenly a nereid jumped on him, scratch arms and hands that to the pain forced him to give up the talisman that fell down, at the mercy of the sea creatures who without hesitation they were against destroying it, reducing it into tiny fragments that are scattered in the darkness of the abyss, carried away by the current.  
>NO! screamed Drago.<br>The Nereids, when their treasure disappeared, retreated into their world, knowing that no one would have more could plunder what belonged to them.

Drago returned to America really pissed.  
>He had lost a golden opportunity, his returning to the scene had to be postponed.<br>He landed on top of the Goldengate Bridge and unnerved walked over the steel cables while under him the machines ran the various lanes from one side to the other side of the island. He stayed there for a long time when he finally calm down, finally returning from his group: after the collision with Lanet Kum and destruction almost part of old San Francisco, the Group had moved to Golden Gate Park, the largest park of the city that boasted museums, bicycle paths, gardens and even a football stadium, as well as hundreds of other things. In the stadium, with the excuse that during that period was closed for restoration, they were housed until authorities had not stopped to inspect the abandoned city, thanks also to the grandeur of the park itself were many hiding places. He entered moving several tarps that blocked the outputs, taking care not to stumble over the tools of those who worked in there, deleting with the tail his footprints in the dust that he left behind; the three humans in their original form were nearby that play improvising a baseball game, using heavy mallets like baseball bat and pieces of cement as balls.

When they realized that he had returned, they left everything and caught up.  
>What happened boss? asked one of them.<br>Suck. I lost the power that I had found, it was destroyed. answered him growling through gritted teeth.  
>Shit! so you're still screwed!<p>

For real...

What do you want to do now?

I'm stressed. I am going to take a few days of rest before attempting another mission ... rather, where is my sister?

Somewhere.

Drago knew immediately where to find Winter.  
>The Japanese-style garden was the most beautiful zone of that place, with temples and sculptures surrounded by lakes that were floating white lotus flowers, carefully pruned bonsai and leafy trees as if to hide in a green carpet the enchanted aura of that place.<br>It wasn't really something coming from the Japan, but it was enough to recall the house abandoned many years ago. The girl was right there, walking the streets surrounding the Japanese area with melancholic air, sighing continuously when her laid eyes focus on temples. Humans don't deigned to look her distracted as they were by their selfish happiness, sought without notice her tears. Drago wanted to get there and try to reassure her, but he couldn't move, he was hesitant to everything. When he was sure that there was no one he came out, and finally reached her, she immediately drove away that sign of sadness and ran encounter him to learn, impatient, the latest news.

Will get better next time, don't surrender! now i search another substitute of Water Chi right now!

Is not necessary, I want to go on holiday, I already did too in the last period. My bones are broken.

Are you sure?

Yes, believe me.

so. .. what would you do?

A walk.

Winter would never believe to see his brother without doing anything.  
>He was a very active, ever since they were children wasn't stopped a moment, wanting to do everything in a hurry; see him do nothing was a great surprise, maybe a good thing after all that had passed in that intense month. It was a pleasure to be able to walk again with him between the skyscrapers of the city, she never would have believed that one day she would be happy to do something so normal, she was happy at last. She and Drago chatted for a long time, talking about the more and the less, fun to frighten mortals by hitting them with tiny objects and giggle into their confused expressions. Those children games for her was a cure-all.<br>So ... you know that with short hair you are really okay? debuted at one point Drago. Winter for the surprise risked falling down from the Palace, by retrieving the balance at the last second.  
>She turned to him with surprise, Drago have a embarrassed face.<p>

Thanks ...? was her reply, uncertain.  
>Silence fell between them.<br>Silence ruined by the continued echo of the horn, the wheels of cars that on the asphalt and the shouting of the people.  
>Resumed walking, this time with air ... confused.<br>Ehm ... Tell me, how long have you been a nerd? Once you weren't so interested with books ... i mean ... you were ... very vain ... another question that Winter did not expect. She was starting to worry.  
>I discovered that it's not so bad read ... it is interesting what you can find written.<p>

I dont doubt ... and I have to admit ... this look is cool for you. brother and sister they looked face-to-face with two different moods, especially for the girl that did not understande all the sudden interest by that brother too busy with his objectives on the destruction of humanity to think about her. Doesn't that give botherher, but ... it wasn't normal.

Drago only wanted to make up the lost time, but the demon had not the foggiest idea of how to behave: tried again to "do something", giving rise to absurd speeches or unusual activities, all proposals which left speechless the girl. After a lull in which the demon was expecting any response ... and he got it, just not in the way he hoped.  
>! said it all in one gulp Winter, escaping instantly before Drago could stop her.<br>The demon was alone, cursing aloud; had hoped, with the ewalk to rebuilding relations with his sister, but nothing had gone as he had imagined and did not understand what was wrong.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hey boss, would you like a burger?

Leave me alone.

Uuuh…. black humor, what happened hothead?

I said leave me alone.

Drago was perched on a tree alone, sulky and bad mood.  
>Come on lizard-boy, come to funny with us. Here there's plenty of stuff to enjoy.<p>

I don't wanna. Go away from me.

I'm sure the shrimp make him crazy. commented subheading Cobra before a tree branch being launched.  
>The demon came down from the tree soundly grunts and walked away, the trio of humans followed him decided to find out what he had: he stayed behind while Drago tried to get loose through Stow Lake, creating a trail of land that emerged from the seabed, stopping in the middle of the Lake.<br>You aren't my babysitter! I manage my affairs alone!

Easy D, with us you can talk. Open the mouth, what your problem?

I... don't know. I was hoping to solve one thing but I fear that it will be impossible ... at least until I will understand what to do. ..

what the problem? Who annoys you?

Drago did not respond, he didn't want to reveal what it. He looked around trying to invent an excuse for not saying anything when, fortunately, he saw in the distance her sister climbing up a tree, her eyes narrowed and relaxed in the shade of the thick canopy of leaves, pet a bird's nest right in front of her who twittered soundly. He called instantly her ignoring in this way the humans, she reciprocated with a weak hand beckoning, clutching her shoulders in sign of embarrassment.  
>I Must do something for her. .. said to himself.<br>A shrill towards ruined the rest of the Park.  
>The shadow of something huge darkened the Sun, a strong wind blew up literally in the air thepeople and uprooted and snapped trees. From sky descended an enormous creature swooping looking neither human or animal: the wings and legs were similar to those of a condor, the dark brown plumage with black spots scattered above, the face, the chest and the pelvis instead resembling those of a woman, the sagging skin and wrinkled yellow dirt, sunken eyes and mouth without lips which shows the sharp teeth.<p>

A harpy! exclaimed the demon.  
>Drago gave him balls of fire to shoot it, but the beast agilely managed to dodge it. Strangely not pounced against him, headed another goal, heading in swoop against a clump of trees to grab with it claws the young demon and take her away. Winter try to free herself and covered their bodies with ice in an attempt to break free, but the harpy don't feel nothing and continued to fly.<br>Shit! The shrimp is dead!

Never!

Drago soared immediately after the fact, carrying the three gangsters.  
>He had to give up in order not to lose sight of the mythological creature, taking all Energy of the Skt demon Chi to give strength to the wing. The immense Park of San Francisco disappeared suddenly beneath them, leaving for the coast and the sea, with frothy waves that they broke between them. It was there that, with everyone's amazement, the beast leave the prey, causing her to fall into the sea. Nobody noticed the sudden momentum in the sky of the creature, all focused on the girl with a scream fall between the wave, Drago let go the boys and jumped into swoop to the rescue: the quick crashed with the water did hurt, but he not stopped, start to swim rapidly towards the girl who was waving furiously in a vain attempt to reach the surface, retaining the breathing with difficulty and always going deeper.<p>

The Ice Crew came ashore was drenched from head to toe.  
>The three humans lie down on the beach, fumbling heavy coughing till drop because of salt water in the throat and lungs. They scanned the horizon looking of the two demons between the agitated ocean waves, the seagulls flying over him in search of food and cargo ships that sailed on the horizon. There was nothing, the absence was thinking that there was nothing to do ... when suddenly a water column is erected right in front of them, rising high into the sky before "crumble" on one side and crashing on the beach with a blast of water, rapidly absorbed from the sand that dindn't left a trace, only two figures half drowned.<p>

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_ Don't cry. _

_ I'm not crying ... _

_ liar. this shows that I was right: you're a crybaby! _

_ No, is not! I am brave! _

_ You are scared of everything because you're small. _

_ ... _

_ don't worry little sister, I will help you to become brave. _

_ really? _

_ sure! I am a great demon now! I'm the strongest of all! and I will not allow anyone to hurt you! trust me! _

_ I believe you big brother! _

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Winter awoke jerking.  
>She breathed deeply, stifled by the lack of air.<br>She squeezed her chest while trying to regain my breath, clinging to the edge of the hammock in which had been lying, disturbed by the weak swing caused by her move. The sensation of choking end soon, she felt sick and eyes tearing for that, she noticed to be in Japanese pagoda in the Park, small but comfortable at least, outside she felt a faint shouting over to shackles and dark light indicating that the night had come out.

She had a gap of memory, she do not remember how she was over there ...  
>The last thing that came to her mind was that his brother had made some strange requests and then total emptiness.<br>What the heck happened?  
>She get out staggered, not so far she see in the darkness his brother quietly discussing with humans, sitting around an electric lamp.<p>

Big brother... she said softly.  
>The demon turned instantly, seeing he reached her grabbing before falling to the ground for the weakness.<br>I don't feel very well ... told her.  
>Drago said nothing, he never watch here, all the time.<br>What?

Winter... you must tell me what did you do in these 3 years: what happened?

what? What does that mean?

Answer me please: something happened to "serious", what is changed to you?

I'm not changed! what the heck are you talking about?

Winter was starting to hassle with that situation.  
>She changed? The real changed was him!<br>She was nervous, she tried to get away but Drago kept her repeating them that question that was absurd, struggling with bites and scratches. It was only then that she realized the real reason of that behavior: her hand and half arm were covered with scales, as well as a part of the face, the forked tail was fitted with flippers and head had something a kind of a ridge. She shivered feeling that slimy stuff on their bodies, with ice she created a mirrors that can reflect her face and was shocked to find out that it was becoming a kind of half-fish.  
>Winter, how do you get the water demon Chi?<p>

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next day the girl was able to "see" the mutation.  
>Luckily it wasn't complete, but it was however impression.<br>Drago had said that the phenomenon was due to the presence of Chi of the water in her body. His brother confirmed that that power was the ORIGINAL which once belonged to the water demon, but Winter had no idea how it ended up in her body, she had her reasons for staying away from a force like that ... just Drago couldn't believe it. Yet he knew she was telling the truth, it was impossible for her lieing, he noticed immediately when she tried to lie so he must believe that she was innocent.  
>All the night she had discussed with Drago for that stuff, they both wanted to know a truth that nobody actually knew.<br>Tired of that stupid argument she gone.  
>She was angry and frustrated ... she didn't know what to do ... and no one could help her.<br>She hidden in the city to get away from all, on the roof of a crowded Mall, with the mirror in her hands that reflected an image that doesn't belong.

Go away, I don't want to talk to you. she said to Drago, warned his presence.  
>Just wanna understand. he answered, sitting next to her.<br>Me too, if you haven't understood. I said and repeated that I don't know nothing. replied Winter, getting up to leave.  
>Drago pulled her by the tail, returning her to sit.<br>Winter, I'm sorry to have treated you badly, but ... I want to know how can is possible this thing. I was speechless when you used this power, unconsciously, when you were drowning yesterday and ...

"and" what? do you think I have hidden on purpose this Chi to use it against you? do you think I intends to betray you?

I never said such a thing.

I bet you have thought about

how can you accuse me of this?

to you too would be making "accusations" like after you've heard your brother give greater heed to a hideous group advancing human similar assumptions, rather than listen to those who cannot lie with you.

The Dragon could not replicate: he could not be denied that the three humans had put the possibilità by suggesting that his sister could intend to betray him. There was also personal experience which gave value to this idea, but on the other hand there was the fact that Winter had never lied once.  
>At that moment he realized that the girl had shiny eyes, curled up on herself sulky. He squeezed her on his chest, her head resting them at heart. He selt some nostalgia in that gesture, when her sister was a kid and during workouts she hurt, it was his habit to embrace her to comfort her, a kind of pampers that despite his ferocious nature appreciated in making: maybe the reason was that she was the only member of his family who had remained free on Earth and who really appreciated him.<p>

Come one, don't be so sad. You're a adult demon now, not a puppy. together we will find an explanation for this mystery.

I'd believe ...

From when you give up for so little? Nothing ever stopped you until now, why surrender now? With your intelligence will solve this thing before dinner.

If we can, I offer you a dinner.

Deal.

We are seeing.

Looks the lucky thing: now you have a Chi to help me out.

I don't think will serve me a lot ...

why?

I have my reasons ...

Tell me.

Winter suddenly blushed, approached hesitantly to her brother to wisper in his ear what was her problem.  
>Oh ... I under stand.<p>

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Ice Crew was on the beach to sunbathe.

The three boys enjoyed the day after what had happened the previous day, hoping not to have setbacks or hassles that ruin their tranquillity.  
>If they had a surfboard would take a ride on the perfect waves of the sea, trying perhaps to impress upon some beautiful girl.<br>Unfortunately there was no one in those parts, were alone together with crabs, starfish and hermit crabs which they dragged behind the shells to get home ... and also two demons. They were surprised to see brother and sister from those parts, from how they behaved it seemed that they had arranged things between them, but did not understand for what reason Drago was in the water that much hated, motioning to the little one to come from him. Intrigued came to hear their speeches:

Don't make the child.

I said no!

Look, is not so bad.

"said the demon who hated the water."

stop making a fuss and put your paws in the water.

Forget It!

Yo dude, what the news?

Upon arrival of the Ice Crew Winter tried to hidden, however, Drago took her before she succeed. The demon was shirtless and pants, her sister instead wore a dark blue surf wetsuit with yellow stripe patterns on the shoulders and legs, still in "mode" means fish.  
>Guys, I don't have time today to lister you bullshit. I have to ... work with my sister.<p>

You Would teach the flea to use the Chi? Waste time buddy, it will only drive you crazy, she doesn't have the attributes to make a badass stuff like this, you feel me?

A hit in the Ice's "jewels" broke off abruptly, slumped on the beach screaming almost squeaky while others boys look him impressed.  
>Now even you have attributes, you feel it? asked Winter with satisfaction.<br>Stop play Winter, we have work to do. told her Drago, trying to drag her.

I told you do not go into the water for anything in the world! she replied, beginning to run.  
>Come back here now miss!<p>

Yo D-man, because the girly behaves like that? what is it that she makes her crazy?

my sister doesn't know swimming.

Drago was forced to chase Winter everywhere, willing to carry out his purpose; the street boy assisted at the scene on the sidelines (especially not to run the risk of ending up with their attributes into pieces), sipping a cold beer. Drago at one point managed to catch her with a wrestling style move, lifted on his shoulders and brought her into the water. In an attempt to free herself, both demons fell into the water, accompanied by laughter amused of the trio.  
>Finally. said the demon satisfied.<br>I hate you ... just say Winter altered.  
>Shut up, a few lessons and youswim like a fish.<p>

I never learned to swim and I intend to continue this way!

How can you be afraid of water knowing that uses in the form of ice?

I'm not scared! I... I don't love the water on my scales!

You are ludicrous.

and you a pain in the ass.

Despite protests, Winter was unable to return to shore, her brother started the lessons even though with several difficulties: the girl practically floated like a stone, as soon as he let her go to try to swim alone she sank instantly, surging unnecessarily for fear. Water Chi or no, she wasn't really capable of doing nothing.  
>The Ice Crew Meanwhile enjoyed the show, encouraging the girl ironically, bet each other that would last.<br>Isn't as hard Winter, you just have to move arms and legs together.

Speaks for you! I am a demon that strip, not swims!

Technically snakes could swim.

the point is that I am annoyed!

you don't quit here until you will be able, at least, float.

and you? You are the type who is always in the water. sooner or later you will have to exit, hotheaded. Drago admitted that she was right, even for him it was a huge effort stand in a element he not adored. Also he was starting to feel cold.  
>Let's pause and then start over, agree?<p>

agree…

Back to shore Winter came over the hood of the machine with which they come shaking water off with a towel, greeted by ironic applause of encouragement of boys.  
>Can't believe that miss "Wikipedia" can't swim. commented cheered Ice.<br>Yo girl, have you enjoyed? churches Cobra.  
>Not.<p>

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The day passed quickly from a swimming lesson and the other, beach games and entertainment of various kinds.  
>When the Sun had almost set, making the sky a clear orange background, stopped what they were doing to finally rest and warm thanks to the beacon fire: captured some fish and shellfish to improvise a barbeque, the atmosphere was quiet around and there was nobody who could give they nuisance. The fishy smell undergirded the brackish water sea air, small particles of fire spurted in the flames and then falling on the sand disappear in an instant, the seagulls sailed the horizon to reach their nests. Drago was lying in the sand now, answering distractedly in conversation with humans for fatigue, intervening only when more carefully sought to harass Winter that fell asleep.<p>

Stop to make idiot guys and let her rest, it was a bad day for her. She needs sleep.

We just want a little fun D-man.

I said no. this is serious: if she don't learn to swim, she won't be able to use the Chi.

But boss, because you don't absorb it? You need to become a superstar of the demons, don't you?

Yes... but I have something else in mind. Maybe a way to simplify much of my work.

For "work" you mean revenge?

It was too early to discuss that topic despite the ideas on this subject were clear. Drago allowed him to daydream about the future, smiling at the catastrophic imagination he had in mind, but personal experience told him to go cautiously and not letting go from the madness. A faint murmur made him turn to his sister, it seemed that she was talking in her sleep and he enjoyed, she had always had a heavy sleeper and it was harder to wake up her.

To be relatives you two are not similar. comment Ice.  
>Drago turned abruptly toward him annoyed, the blond boy raised his arms and rushed to explain.<br>I mean ... you are a dragon and she is a species of reptile that I still haven't figured out what it is, you have different Chi and different way to "make the demon", you really do. ...

I can assure you that we are born from the same mother and we have the same father. But these are not your business.

yes, we met your old-amn but did not tell we how ...

The discussion ends here.

The demon departed, the trio exchanged puzzled glances, not understanding why so much nervousness.

They camped on the beach, the demon had intended to resume lesson in the early light of dawn and then chose to remain in the area without having to return at the secret base. The period was warm and so on the night it was not necessary to cover with sleeping bags or stay in a tent, though still April it seemed that summer had already arrived in all its heat. Seabirds and the screams of the early surfers toting gleaming surfboards wake up them, too bright at the moment for their tastes.  
>Winter tried to continue to sleep, ignoring her brother that he goads to force her to stand up.<br>Let Me sleep another 30 minutes.

Forget it lazy bum, breakfast is ready and there is a lot of work to do today.

20 minutes?

Wake up.

With a grunt the girl got up yawning, scratching continuously for the nuisance caused by scales that still had on her. She looked again herself and sighed.  
>Easy flea, if you can't stay afloat we can use you as a circus attraction.<p>

Fuck you.

Put at least a bit of effort, you have a cool stuff that everyone wants. Stuff that makes you feel like a god!

I don't want it. I Prefer keep my original Chi.

I Believed that all demons were eager to increase their strength, because you did not do the same?

Strikemaster Ice waited a evil and sour response, but incredibly, for the first time, Winter did not respond, remained silent, her face grimaced in sad agreement. It was a valuable opportunity to insult her, but he was so surprised by failing to say an insult.  
>Before he could say a word she turned away quickly, reaching her brother, leaving him thinking.<br>Ready the second swimming lesson sister?

Yes sir.

Before lesson began, the surfer's screams interrupted them, forcing them to turn round: sportsmen of the sea were not scream for the fun of plough the waves, were chased, in water, by creatures resembling eels from the long and pointed emerald green crests, long and sinuous bodies of a darker green mottled with small black spots, barbels located above the mouth similar to that of a great white shark, stained with blood and pieces of flesh. Many of those young men were wounded more or less severe, they struggled to drag on the beach with the help of their comrades, escaped from those animals that beached themselves beating furiously teeth between them, trying to bite anything. They counted at least 7 ... and all 7 huge as a lion.

What the hell are those thing?

Leviathans. I don't see one by year, I believed it be extinct.

Leviathans? That things would be the famous sea snakes that they would destroy cities and continents? But it seem invertebrates!

Actually who saw them for the first time has exaggerated with the description of their appearance, but do not be fooled by appearances, one "invertebrates" is capable of pulping 3 adults human in minutes 5. 3 if you're already dead.

Luck which they are not capable of living on the mainland. said Cobra.  
>Immediately his words were proven wrong when the eels crawled like snakes on the sand.<br>Misfortune that you speak too much. commented Drago.  
>The mythological monsters invaded the strip of land chasing anything that moved, their bodies brightened under the Sun and eyes seemed glass, the barbels quivered slightly.<br>is your moment little sister, a perfect excuse to learn instantly to use your new powers.

You want send me against those beast? But you're dumb!

It will a useful experience. Go ahead and show me what you can do.

Drago led Winter to a big Leviathan directed toward them: the big beast stopped to contemplate the girl who remained motionless, trying to come up with something. Shook her head and began to hit it with shards of ice they crushed without causing any damage, the sea serpent remained impassive swinging the head back and forth.  
>Crap.<p>

Winter was swift to dodge the bite to take the whole head, jumping backwards: it chased her, the other specimens meanwhile were struggling with her brother and humans, blood-thirsty and death. The heat already created problems for the simple fact that she was a creature of ice, but now she felt worse, dehydrated, the scales that burned the entire body as if she were on fire, fault of the water Chi was joining her and created the same problems that had a fish when it was held for hours out of it natural element.  
>Hate or not, she found herself forced to throw in the clear and fresh water so as not to worsen her condition.<p>

The freshness of the marine environment quickly resume her forces, she closed her eyes and held the breath, it took a shot from the surface to stop her work and make them realise that she could breathe under there and her eyes not burned into contact with salt, just like a fish, but moving similarly she wasn't capable yet. She "waved" as best she could to get away, looked around and realized that the other they had been dragged under there from Leviatani, half drowned attempting to break free from the deadly grip.  
>She looked at them and then herself, with what little she had learned "swam" towards them, slower than a turtle, striving to save them: 3 of those marine beasts swim against her hiting with head or tail, doing shots of bites luckily only warning but closer to sink their teeth into the meat.<br>She didn't just plan to come torn, so if she would had to fight she will do in her way.

In addition to magic and Ice Chi, she had never used another type of power to that level, but when she managed to control the water to her liking was amazing simple, exciting and even fun, she felt light and in perfect harmony with all things. As a missile roared quickly skimming the surface of the sea dividing it in half as did Moses, the whole herd of Leviathans began to hunt her attracted perhaps by the excitement that she gave off, letting go the prey that swam towards the shore, making of athletic leaps to increase speed.  
>Heck, she felt as a godness!<br>Now she understand why Dragon had hunt for a long time the demon Chi.  
>It were years that she did not feel so well!<br>She liked! She really liked!

She let herself go that whirlwind of emotions, let that new thing to take upper hand on her as an superior entity and let her do whatever she wanted. It mattered not to run the risk of losing control, she would not stop right on the most beautiful moment.  
>A Leviathan was able to bite an arm, but she not felt any pain, conversely, felt an adrenaline rush that she inadvertently give off ice and water.<br>You want game? We'll settle it now!

The huge tsunami that she was able to generate, made even more dangerous by ice blocks that are dragged to the top of the wave, the shadow created darkened Beach and the earth shook at the ocean's roar enraged ... and the crash was even louder.

For a long minute water submersible almost all the coast, where people took the Sun now swam several fishes, the sand swirled on itself by creating vortices and the toy of any child was carried away by the current. Drago and The Ice Crew had managed to get to safety before the tsunami took them, admiring shocked the disaster unleashed: off the coast formed a huge vortex was slowly bringing the sea to its original state, partially frozen by ice sheets and huge icebergs stranded a few miles.  
>The Leviathans lay dead on the white slabs frosts or floating in the water covered with blood, some broken and others even shredded.<br>Winter emerged shortly after, radiant and happy.  
>Now 90% of her body were covered with blue scales, more ''fish" than before. None of them opened their mouths, the girl had really surprised them.<br>You were right big brother, is really fantastic. she said smiling.

She helped them descend on an ice floe, marveling at what she was be able to do. Awaiting an answer to know what they thought, but was aware that in the condition in which they found would not have obtained soon what she wanted. But one thing would have made her, what she felt right for herself and for her brother.  
>Stretched out a hand towards him, Drago not realizing what meant and looked at her with concern.<br>I admit this I like ... but I don't believe to be worthy of such a gift. Is better than take you ... Drago didn't say a word but he was visibly surprised by the words of his sister, the three humans would bet that such a thing he would not ever expected and they understand well why. Drago sheepishly raised his hand towards his sister, at his movement noted the uncertainty of what he was doing, slowly, as to want to delay action.

The hand of sand that emerged from the bottom taken Winter from behind so quickly that she did not have time to realize it. She was dragged backwards and sank into the sea, ice and water instantly vanish into a kind of implosion, without a shout to alert the action occurred.  
>It happened quite quickly.<br>And when Drago realized that Winter was gone, it was already too late.


End file.
